Casi Perfecto
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Que pasa cuando un alto ejecutivo de una empresa debe ir a hacer de voluntario en un centro de ancianos y la bella directora practicamente lo odia por ser un tiburon de las finanzas... Nueva Historia UA, esto es un KK. CAPITULO FINAL arriba...
1. Chapter 1

**_Holaaaaa, como estan? Espero que bien... Aki les traigo otra nueva historia para que lean, ayer no la pudo subir porke tuve algunos problemas con el pc pero ahora si se las subo, para que lean y disfruten esta nueva idea loca...  
Kaoru ryu, no es la idea que te mostre, porque estoy algo empantanada con esa u.u... pero es lo ke hay nu mas... espero luego sacar esa idea y ke la inspiracion divina regrese XDDD_**

**_Esto es otro Universo Alterno, (me gusta escribir de estos XDD). Es un K/K, me encanta esta pareja jejejeje _**

**_Ok, Otra vez empecemos con los avisos economicos... Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (buaaaaaa yo kero TT.TT) _**

**negritas y (..): mis comentarios.  
**_cursivas: Dialogos.  
_"...": Pensamientos de los personajes o algo importante XDDD

**_Nos vemos al finaaaaaall!_**

* * *

**_Casi Perfecto._******

_**CAPITULO 1.**_

**__**

- _El viejo ya ha perdido la cabeza._

Kenshin Himura, levanto la cabeza de la pantalla del ordenador cuando Sanosuke Sagara, tiro un informe encima de su escritorio antes de dejarse caer en un sillón de cuero.

- _Tranquilízate._

Como siempre Sano se estaba comportando como si se le fuera a acabar el mundo. Sin embargo, ése no era el caso, o al menos todavía no. Efectivamente, las cosas podrían complicarse aun más. Katsura **(NA: No sé el nombre de él porfis si alguien lo sabe digamelooo),** presidente de Ishin Shishi Electronics** (NA: Si nombre pa fome pero es lo ke hay no soy buena inventando nombres de empresas u.u),** parecía estar acercándose demasiado a la línea que separa la excentricidad de la locura. Aquel ultimo informe había sido una verdadera sorpresa para todos los ejecutivos de la compañía. Sin embargo Kenshin estaba seguro de que encontraría la manera de solucionar aquel problema, como siempre.

- _No me puedo creer que ni siquiera se nos deje elegir en esto_ -decía Sano-. _¿Cómo puede obligarnos a todos a ofrecer al menos diez horas de voluntariado a la semana en un centro de la comunidad?. No puede hacer eso¿Verdad que no puede?._

- _Creo que ya lo ha hecho_ -respondió Kenshin, reclinándose sobre su sillón, intentando calmar a Sanosuke.

-_ Pero esto es ridículo. Especialmente en estos momentos. La empresa ya tiene demasiados problemas para tener que afrontar uno más. ¿Qué pasaría si esto da al traste con la fusión?. En ese caso, seremos nosotros quienes necesitaremos caridad._

Kenshin no pudo contestarle a eso. De hecho aquel informe le había hecho preguntarse si no iba siendo hora de que Katsura se retirara. Efectivamente, era una buena idea lo de intentar convertirse en ejemplo para el resto de la ciudad, per, en realidad, probablemente aquello era sólo una de las ideas de Katsura para ganarse el cielo.

- _Podría ser una consecuencia del ataque al corazón que ha teni_do -dijo Kenshin-. _No te preocupes._

- _Estoy empezando a pensar que no he ganado mucho con que me hayan ascendido. Todo lo que he hecho es vivir en el despacho durante estos últimos 6 meses. ¿Cómo quiere que encuentre tiempo para hacer el voluntariado durante diez horas a la semana?. Megumi y los niños me dicen que estoy tan poco en casa que van a tener que empezar a pedirme identificación para entrar en casa._

Kenshin se mordió los labios para no responder. No se puede pretender nadar entre los tiburones de las finanzas si se está rodeado de mujer e hijos. Kenshin había decidido hacia mucho tiempo que no podía permitirse tener una vida privada si quería ser parte de la dirección de una compañía tan importante como Ishin Shishi Electronics. Yo si no tenia tiempo para la vida privada, tampoco lo tenia para hacer de voluntario.

Él estaba a favor de las obras de caridad y contribuía a ellas a menudo. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba tener que confiar en los extraños para conseguir ayuda. Sin embargo, dar dinero era diferente de dar tiempo. El dinero lo tenia, el tiempo, no.

- _Tal vez podemos hacer algunas donaciones que contenten a Kat_sura -sugirió Kenshin.

El mismo Kenshin estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Había demasiadas cosas que dependían de él en aquellos momentos. Estaba negociando una importante fusión para la empresa. Si lo conseguía. La posición prominente de Ishin Shishi en el mercado estaría asegurada durante años.

Si fallaba... Aquello era algo impensable. El fracaso no era una opción para él. Así que no fracasaría. Cuando consiguiera aquella fusión, estaría casi garantizado que él seria el nuevo presidente de Ishin Shishi. Entonces todos los años que había pasado escalando puestos en la empresa habrían merecido la pena.

Por aquella razón, aquel informe no iba a cambiar en absoluto sus planes.

- _Hablare con Katsura_ -concluyó Kenshin, concentrándose de nuevo en la pantalla del computador-._ No te preocupes._

- _Pero¿y si no puedes hacer que cambie de_ _opinión?._

- _Entonces, buscare la manera de que este problema se convierta en una ventaja_.

Así seria. Nada, ni nadie, iba a detener su ascenso hasta lo más alto de Ishin Shishi. Ni siquiera Katsura y su informe. Haría cualquier cosa antes de tener que pasarse 10 horas a la semana haciendo de niño bueno en un centro de la comunidad. Cualquier cosa.

- _Entonces¿qué vas a hacer con él?._

_----------------------------- _

Kaoru Kamiya se inclino bajo su vieja mesa de metal, intentando meter un trozo de cartón sobre la pata que tenia coja. Al oír aquellas palabras, se puso de rodillas y miro por encima del escritorio. Kaede Shinoka, una de las más devotas asistentes del centro de ancianos de Kyoto, estaba en la puerta. Kaede era lo que los caballeros llamaban una verdadera dama. Incluso a la edad de setenta años, seguía haciendo que las cabezas se volvieran a admirarla por su irresistible combinación de arrolladora personalidad y unos ojos verdes de lo más increíbles.

- _¿Hacer con quién?_ -Preguntó Kaoru, doblando un poco más el cartón.

- _Con el chico nuevo. He oído rumores de que hoy va a venir uno nuevo._

- _El chico nuevo, como tú le llamas, es un nuevo voluntario._ -respondió Kaoru.

- _Querida, no creas que vas a engañarme_ -replicó Kaede, con una sonrisa que probablemente había roto algunos corazones en su época-._ Sé que es joven. ¿Por qué te crees que estoy tan interesada?. Podría ser perfecto para ti_. -Kaoru no quería darle alas a Kaede, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- _No intentes buscarme pareja. Ese hombre va a venir aquí para ayudar al centro_.

- _Tú eres parte del centro._

- _Sí pero no soy una parte que necesite reparación_.

- _Oh, Kaoru, los hombres son como sombreros. Ninguna mujer necesita uno de verdad y algunos días, dan más problemas de los que valen. Pero, si se tiene la suerte de encontrar el perfecto, te bendecirá la v_i_da_ **(NA: Te apoyoooo, sabio consejo XDDD)**

- _Yo no quiero, ni necesito, un sombrero_ -replicó Kaoru. Muy a su pesar, dejó escapar una carcajada-. _Además Kenshin Himura, no es un sombrero. Es un pez gordo de Ishin Shishi._

Saber que iba a tener a uno de los principales ejecutivos de la empresa trabajando para ella, hacia que Kaoru se lo pensara dos veces. Sin embargo, el centro necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir y, además, ella animaba a las empresas a hacer que sus empleados ejercieran de voluntarios. Pero el vicepresidente de Ishin Shishi Electronics, era lo último que necesitaba, especialmente, dado que sabia que se le había obligado a ofrecerse de voluntario. Aquel hombre como los que eran como él, no querría estar en otro lugar que no fuera en su trabajo. Probablemente acabaría dándole más problemas que ayuda.

- _Me niego a creer que ese hombre no vaya a animar un poco las cosas por aquí_ -dijo Kaede-. _Además, si es uno de los ejecutivos, tal vez nos pueda ayudar a planear nuestras finanzas._

Por mucho que a Kaoru le gustara que así fuera, aquel hombre probablemente sólo sería capaz de trabajar en presupuestos de miles de millones. Además, sus propios ingresos estarían tan llenos de acciones, bonos e incentivos que no sabría ni lo que hacer con la Seguridad Social o con los poco ahorros de los ancianos.

Sólo podemos rezar para esperar lo mejor.

Kaoru se tuvo que meter un poco másdebajo de la mesa para tratar de meter el carton para asi poder arreglar la mesa. Fue cuando sintio que alguin descolgaba el telefono.

- Espero que lo que estes marcando no sea un numero de la linea erotica -repuso Kaoru desde debajo de la mesa.

- No lo es, es una conferencia -respondio una voz masculina, pero quesi bien era de un hombre no era la voz de alguno de los ancianitos del centro.

Intento salir dedebajo de la mesa lo mas dignamente posible, pero eso no evito que se pegaracon esta, al levantar la vista vio a un hombre joven conun traje, hecho a la medida, que lo delataba, además estaba utilizando el teléfono de Kaoru como si fuera suyo. Ella, lentamente, se puso de pie intentando borrarse una mancha negra de la pechera de la camiseta que llevaba puesta sin conseguirlo.

El hombre la contempló divertido. Tenia unos ojos maravillosos, de un color violeta con las orillas doradas, de lo más interesante, casi cálido. Aquellos ojos le daba un aire de sinceridad que, sin ninguna duda, le habían ayudado a las absorciones y los despiadados negocios que habría tenido que hacer a lo largo de su vida laboral. Sus víctimas, atraídas por el brillo inocente de aquellos ojos violetas, se habrían visto engullidas antes de que pidieran darse cuenta.

Era muy guapo, aquello había que admitirlo, media más de metro ochenta** (NA: Ya si sé Kenshin es bajito pero yo kero ke sea alto así ke se me aguantan un más es mi historia y hago lo ke kiero yo... XDD**), y llevaba el pelo, rojo como el fuego, peinado hacia atrás, de manera que dejaba al descubierto su bronceado rostro. El rostro era también muy atractivo, donde sus ojos violetas/dorados destacaban.

"Apuesto a que paga más por ese corte de pelo de lo que yo gasto en la compra de la semana", pensó Kaoru, estudiándole mientras él tecleaba números en una calculadora.

Cuando lo único que él hizo para reconocer su presencia fue un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Kaoru decidió que aquello era más que suficiente. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y dio unos ligeros golpecitos en el teléfono.

-_ Sólo tenemos una línea. Tiene que colgar._

- _Necesito que esas cifras, ya estén revisadas, estén encima de mi mesa antes de las 5 Misao_ -le decía él a su secretaria mientras se limitaba a levantar una mano como la única respuesta a Kaoru-. _No puedo esperar hasta mañana. Habré acabado aquí a las cuatro y media._

-_ ¡No puede bloquear esta línea!_ -insistió Kaoru.

Una cosa era que aquel hombre fuera muy guapo y otra que se fuera a convertir en la peor de sus pesadillas. Sólo llevaba allí doce segundos y estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Probablemente un hombre como Kenshin Himura, tenia muchos contactos con otras empresas y podría ayudarla a conseguir donaciones, pero también había una posibilidad que no la ayudara en absoluto. Tal vez lo único que haría seria pasarse el tiempo hablando por teléfono haciendo su propio trabajo si ella no lo detenía antes.

Sin molestarse a preguntar de nuevo, Kaoru se limitó a extender de nuevo la mano y cortar la comunicación.

- _¿Qué demonios...?._

- _Lo primero de todo_ -le interrumpió ella, levantado la mano-, _es que no se dicen _tacos **(NA: Maldiciones, garabatos, insultos o cualkier sinónimo ke le kieran poner),** _en este edificio. Eso le va a costar un yen. En el futuro, espero que encuentre una manera más apropiada de expresarse._

- _¿Quién demonios...?_

- _Lo digo muy en serio. Ahora ya me debe dos yenes. Supongo que usted será Kenshin Himura._

- _Sí_ -respondió él, haciendo todo lo posible por reprimirse-. _Mire, me doy cuenta de que sólo tiene una línea, pero esa llamada por teléfono era vital para mí. Solo tardaré unos minutos._

Una persona más razonable hubiera permitido que utilizara el teléfono. Sin embargo, Kaoru sabia que si se lo permitía, él se pasaría la vida colgado a aquel teléfono y ella no conseguiría que hiciera nada. Ella necesitaba que alguien se encargara de conseguir dinero para el nuevo hogar de ancianos. Y la mansión victoriana cercana al lago era un lugar perfecto.

Hasta aquellos momentos, la ciudad sólo les había cedido doscientos mil yenes lo que pagaría el edificio, pero no las obras de renovación. Kaoru tenia que conseguir el resto del dinero antes de que se acabara el contrato de alquiler del presente edificio, al cabo de los dos meses. Si ella no podía conseguir el dinero para las obras de renovación y acondicionamiento, todo el proyecto se iría al garete.

-_ ¿Por qué no utiliza su celular para hacer sus llamadas?._

- _Está estropeado, así que, si me da un par de minutos..._ -afirmó él, extendiendo la mano hacia el auricular.

- _Me temo que eso es imposible. Yo necesito el teléfono. Es vital para que yo pueda conseguir donaciones_.

- _Bueno te prometo que mi llamada no le entretendrá mucho_ –insistió él sin soltar el teléfono-. _Acabaré con tiempo de sobra para que usted pueda realizar sus propias llamadas._

- _Usted está aquí para ayudar, no para utilizar el teléfono_ .-le espetó Kaoru, dejando aflorar su fuerte temperamento.

Él sonrió de una manera que hizo que el pulso de Kaoru se acelerara. Unas pequeñas arrugas le irradiaban de los ojos que le hacían aun más atractivo.

- _No estoy intentando hacerle la vida difíci_l –dijo él.

- _Pues lo esta consiguiendo._

Aquello pareció surtir algún efecto. La sonrisa flaqueó sólo por un instante. A Kaoru le pareció que la estaba evaluando de nuevo. Él nunca habría esperado que ella se le enfrentara.

-_ ¿Y si le prometo que la próxima vez que venga, traeré mi teléfono_?. –Kaoru tamborileó las unas encima del escritorio. Quería ser razonable, pero no deseaba ceder terreno.

- _¿Qué le parece si le dejo utilizar nuestro teléfono a cambio de una donación para las obras de nuestro nuevo edificio?._

- _¿Piensa cobrarme por utilizar el teléfono? _–preguntó Kenshin, mientras la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro.

- _No exactamente. Digamos que, durante esos diez minutos, yo hubiera podido ser tan afortunada como para encontrar a alguien de una importante empresa que hubiese estado dispuesto a hacer una donación considerable para el centro_.

- _Supongo que no estará hablando en serio. En esos diez minutos, no hubiera pasado de la recepcionista._.. –Ella sabia que Kenshin tenia razón, pero no quería admitirlo.

- _De hecho_ –insistió ella-, _he hecho bastantes buenos contactos en los últimos dos meses. Estoy segura de que puedo conseguir muchas donaciones. En cuanto a lo de utilizar el teléfono..._

- _Demonios..._

- _Señor Himura, ya le he advertido sobre el uso de tacos. Me debe ya tres yenes_.

Durante un segundo, la mascara impasible del ejecutivo se levantó para dejarle ver a Kaoru lo contrariado que estaba. Pero enseguida aquella máscara volvió a cubrirle el rostro.

- _De acuerdo. Usted gana... Esta llamada es tremendamente importante. ¡Que Dia... caracoles!. Le haré una donación. ¿Cuánto?._ –Kaoru no supo lo que contestar ya que nunca habría esperado que él accediera. ¿Cuánto?. Ella miro el reloj que él llevaba puesto, fino, de oro. Muy caro.

- _Quinientos Yenes_ **(NA: Supongan ke es harta plata... en realidad no tengo la mas mínima idea de cuanto es un yen, pero según lo ke me dijo el Pato (si el es mi novio n/n) en pesos chilenos 1 yen es bastante dinero...).**

- _¿Cómo¿Esta loca?. No le pienso dar di un maldito centavo_. –Aquello era el colmo. Kaoru rodeo el escritorio hasta estar delante de Kenshin Himura y se irguió todo lo posible para que su mediana estatura, pareciera algo más.

- _Ya son cuatro yenes. Y si vuelve a decir un solo taco más en este edificio, voy a rechazarlo como voluntario. Según tengo entendido, si jefe, el señor Katsura, le designo específicamente para que trabajara aquí. Me imagino que no le agradara mucho que le despidan el primer día de su trabajo._

- _Katsura no me da ningún miedo. Así que no tiene por qué amenazarme con eso. Yo he venido aquí a trabajar de voluntario, así que usted me necesita más de lo que yo la necesito a usted._

- _Eso no es cierto. No necesito a nadie que esté más interesado en utilizar mi teléfono que en ayudar a los ancianos. Nos ha ido muy bien sin usted hasta estos momentos, así no ira igualmente de perlas sin usted en el futuro. Así que, señor Himura¿Qué prefiere, Mi teléfono por 500 yenes o que llame al señor Katsura para decirle que nuestra colaboración no ha funcionado?._

Al ver cómo él la miraba, Kaoru hubiera podido pensar que lo hacia con admiración. Al menos eso era lo que hubiera dicho de cualquier otro hombre. Pero estaba segura de que Kenshin Himura no la admiraba. Solo la veía como un pequeño obstáculo en su camino.

Sin embargo, mucho antes de que él se sacara la chequera del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, Kaoru supo que había ganado la batalla, lo que le provocó un pequeño vuelco del estomago. Había ganado.

- _Quinientos yenes a cambio de utilizar el teléfono siempre que yo quiera durante las próximas dos horas_ –dijo él inclinándose para extender el cheque.

- _Quinientos yenes y usted podrá utilizar el teléfono durante no mas de treinta minutos mientras este aquí hoy_ –replicó ella.

Él se detuvo, deteniendo la pluma sobre el cheque a medio escribir. No la miró, ni dijo palabra, entonces bajó la mano una vez más y termino de escribir. A Kaoru le pareció que le había tocado la lotería cuando él se lo extendió.

- _Puede ponerlo a nombre de quien quiera. Del centro, del contratista de obras... o tal vez para usted_ –dijo él.

- _Vaya señor Himura¿casi no nos conocemos y ya se ha formado una opinión de mi?. A mi también me encantan sus rasgos de personalidad._

- _¿Cómo sobreviviré aquí sin decir tacos constantemente?._

- _Se utiliza la imaginación. Por cierto_ –añadió ella, mirando el cheque-. _Sigue debiéndome cuatro yenes._

-_ ¡Caracoles! _–exclamó él sacando la billetera.

-_ ¿Lo ve?_ –dijo ella, reprimiendo una sonrisa_-. Ya sabia yo que encontraría la manera de conseguirlo_ –añadió, mientras tomaba los cuatro billetes que él le extendía y los metía, junto con el cheque en un sobre-._ Ahora gracias a usted, he empezado de un modo inmejorable mi fondo para renovaciones y obras del nuevo centro de ancianos._

- _Solo pido que usted sea la directora, Kaoru Kamiya_.

- _Sí_ –afirmo ella, extendiendo la mano_-. Y puedo decirle sin ninguna duda que ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Himura._

Él tomó la mano que ella le estrechaba de una manera de lo más profesional, sin embargo, ella sintió un cosquilleo que le subía brazo arriba, desde la mano. Normalmente, aquella sensación significaba que se sentía atraída por un hombre. Sin embargo, en el caso de Kenshin Himura, aquello, solo significaba que había electricidad estática entre ellos. Nunca se había sentido atraída por un tiburón de las finanzas y no iba a empezar entonces.

Kaoru soltó la mano de Kenshin y dio un paso atrás.

-_ Espero que disfrute trabajando aquí señor Himura._

-_ Llámeme Kenshin_ –replicó él tomando el teléfono-._ Me gusta tutear a la gente que es capaz de sacarme tanto dinero._

_-----------------------_

Kenshin contempló como Kaoru salía de la oficina. Había roto su regla numero uno, la de "nunca menospreciar a un oponente". Al principio, no se había dado cuenta de que Kaoru Kamiya podría serlo. Cuando había salido debajo de la mesa, le había parecido una mujer fácil de dominar, e increíblemente sexy, con aquel largo cabello negro azulado, que ondulado le llegaba hasta casi a la mitad de su espalda incluso pasándola, y aquellos inmensos ojos azules. Bajo los jeans y camiseta, había unas curvas que habían hecho que su imaginación se disparara por derroteros desconocidos.

Sí, había menospreciado a Kaoru. Se había imaginado que la directora seria una mujer apacible a la que podría convencer para que le permitiera realizar su propio trabajo mientras estuviera allí. Por supuesto, algunas veces estaría dispuesto a ayudar, pero no podía pasarse 10 horas a la semana ignorando el trabajo que se acumulaba en el despacho. Tenia demasiados proyectos en mente.

Tras mirar el reloj, llamo a su ayudante, Misao Makimachi** (NA: Se escribe así no?).** por suerte, ella seguía en le despacho encargándose de todo.

Kenshin sabia que lo único que tenia que hacer era sobrevivir un par de semanas. Había pasado por peores situaciones como la absorción de Kincaid del año anterior. El trabajo voluntario seria coser y cantar.

Mientras esperaba que Misao contestara, vio a Kaoru trabajando en la sala principal del centro. Ella no era lo que había esperado, pero tenia que admitir que la admiraba. No muchas personas eran capaces de hacerle frente, además todas sus técnicas habían fallado con ella lo que no esperaba de una mujer que pasaba el día trabajando con ancianos, sin embargo, ella había conseguido sacarle 500 yenes.

Continuo con su llamada de teléfono durante algún tiempo, hasta que una sensación extraña le hizo mirar a dónde ella estaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Kenshin espero que ella sonriera, pero Kaoru no lo hizo, en vez de eso, frunció el ceño, y señalo el enorme reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca y extendió cinco dedos.

Al mirar a su propio reloj el que Katsura le había dado por su trabajo en el caso Kincaid, se dio cuenta de que aquella maldita mujer tenia razón, solo le quedaban 5 minutos.

Definitivamente 500 yenes no compraban nada en aquellos días.

-------------------

- _Es un bombón._

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Kaede y su mejor amiga, Yumi, directamente detrás de ella **(NA: Siiii la puse vieja jjajajajaja).** Las dos mujeres estaban mirando a Kenshin Himura a través de la puerta abierta.

- _No está mal _–admitió ella, de mala gana. Sabia que las dos mujeres a pesar de ser mayores, tenían razón-._ Pero si se cree que se va a pasar todo el tiempo al teléfono, lo lleva claro._ –Las dos mujeres iban detrás de ella mientras Kaoru iba apartando las sillas para hacer sitio para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

- _Mi Shishio era así de guapo_ –decía Yumi

- _Yumi_–le replicó Kaede, haciendo un gesto con los ojos-, _Shishio media poco más de metro y medio. No se parecía en nada a ese hombre._

- _Vale_ –admitió Yumi que lejos de estar ofendida reía sin parar-. _Shishio no era muy alto, pero era bien guapo. Y sabia muy bien como encandilar a una mujer._

- _¿Crees que ese bombón también lo sabe?_ –Preguntó Kaede a Kaoru, dándole un codazo.

Muy a su pesar Kaoru miro a Kenshin. Tenia el aspecto y seguridad en sí mismo que podrían acelerar el puso de una mujer. La cuestion era si se tomaba algún respiro para hacer la experiencia memorable. ¿Se regocijaría en cada caricia, en cada beso?.

La mirada de Kaoru se dirigió hacia la boca de él. El gesto que había en sus labios le decía que algo no lo satisfacía. Mientras él hablaba, Kaoru se preguntó que se sentiría si un hombre como aquel le susurraba a una, palabras de amor al oído **(NA: yo tb kero saber)**

- _Creo que la hemos hecho ver las estrel_las –comentó Kaede.

- _Tengo que volver al trabajo_ –dijo Kaoru, parpadeando mientras miraba a los dos mujeres, avergonzada de lo que había estado pensando.

- _Claro que sí, querida_ –dijo Yumi-. _No permitas que te molestemos._

Rápidamente, Kaoru movió mesas y sillas y trató de ignorar la conversación que Kaede y Yumi mantenían en la esquina de la sala. Luego fue a la cocina por el pastel de cumpleaños, no quería oír lo que las mujeres estaban diciendo, pero sabia que estaban hablando de Kenshin. Tenían la costumbre de interferir en la vida amorosa de Kaoru ya que las dos mujeres pensaban que a iba siendo hora de que sentara la cabeza. Le habían presentado nietos e incluso bisnietos con tal propósito, pero no habían conseguido nada. Kaoru tenia una clase de hombre en mente. Uno que adorara a los niños y que le gustara estar en casa. Y sus nietos viajaban todo el tiempo y al bisnieto no le gustaban los niños.

Sin embargo, las dos mujeres no habían cejado en su empeño, cuanto más se negaba Kaoru, más decididas estaban ellas a encontrarle pareja,. Les parecía que a la edad de 25 años, si Kaoru no se casaba pronto, se moriría sola. Cuanto mayor se hiciera, menos tendría donde pescar. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kaede.

Kaoru volvió a mirar hacia su despacho. Hablar de pesca o de tiburones le recordaba que había uno que necesitaba recordar un par de cosas. Tenia que volver al despacho y recordarle las reglas al señor Kenshin Himura. Tal vez, él era el jefe en su despacho, pero en el centro de Ancianos de Kyoto, solo era un voluntario más para ayudar en la fiesta de cumpleaños.

--------------

Kenshin se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se sentía como un fumador en un vuelo intercontinental. La sensación de no poder hacer nada le llenaba de una frustración que, si no lo dejaba escapar, la haría explotar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kaoru aparecer por la puerta. No estaba ni a la mitad de su conversación con Misao, pero sabia que no debía forzar su suerte. Se tendría que quedar a trabajar en el despacho unas horas aquella noche para ponerse al día con el trabajo.

- _Mira Misao, tengo que dejarte. La guardiana está aquí._

Al mirar a Kaoru, vio que ella no sonreía. Rápidamente, concluyó su conversación telefónica y colgó el auricular y se sentó al escritorio justo después de que ella lo hubiera hecho. La pequeña mesa casi no ponía espacio entre ellos.

- _Necesitas un escritorio más grande_ –dijo él, poniendo la agenda en su maletín-. _Diabl... Ostras_ –corrigió él al notar la mirada helada que ella le dedicaba_-... Necesitas un despacho mas grande. Todo el edificio de hecho, es demasiado pequeño para las actividades que se desarrollan aquí._

-_ Señor Himura..._

- _Ya te he dicho que me llames Kenshin._

- _De acuerdo, Kenshin. Ya te he explicado que estoy en el proceso de conseguir un nuevo edificio para el centro. Pero el tamaño de mi oficina y el de mi escritorio es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Lo que sí me preocupa es lo que tienes la intención de hacer mientras estés aquí._

Directa al grano. Eso le gustó a Kenshin, la observó de nuevo dándose cuenta de lo atractiva que ella era, sin embargo, la apariencia de Kaoru no debía preocuparlo. Ella no era su tipo, a él le gustaban las mujeres preocupadas solo por su carrera, las que sabían como comportarse en una reunión de negocios y no las asistentas sociales de largo pelo negro y enormes ojos azules.

-_ ¿Qué creías que iba a significar hacer voluntariado en el centro?._

-_ Ayudar en lo que se pueda_ –dijo él-. _Supongo que ya sabes que el propósito de que yo este aquí es el de animar a otros empleados de Ishin Shishi a que se impliquen en trabajos de voluntariado._

-_ ¿Colaborarán esos empleados en horas de oficina, como tú?._

- _Claro que no_ –respondió él notando la censura que había en aquellas palabras-._ En mi caso, si no estoy dormido, estoy trabajando. Básicamente, todas las horas del día, son horas de trabajo para mi_. –Ella le contempló, por la manera en la que ella lo miraba, él intuyó que no le caía muy bien. Y eso que le acababa de dar 500 yenes.

- _Mira _–dijo ella-,_ necesito utilizar voluntarios, pero solo si están interesados en ayudar. si estas aquí solo para que tu jefe sea feliz..._

- Teng_o intención de ayudar_ –se apresuró él a responder-,_ de acuerdo admito que preferiría no tener que pasarme aquí 10 horas a la semana. Sin embargo, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar._

- _Bien _–replicó ella reflejando en su rostro todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

- _Entonces¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar?._

- _No sé. ¿Qué sabes hacer?_ –Por la manera en la que ella se lo había preguntado, Kenshin se sintió como si no supiera hacer nada. O al menos nada que a ella le sirviera.

- _Se me da bien dirigir cosas._

_- ¿Cosas?._

- _Y personas._

- _Ya me lo había imaginado_ –dijo ella, poniendo las manos encima de la mesa. No llevaba anillos y tenia las uñas cortas. Una mujer práctica-. _Esta tarde me gustaría que ayudaras con la fiesta de cumpleaños. Celebramos una para cada anciano todos los años, encontraras las decoraciones en el estante superior del armario de la cocina._

Aquella idea no atraía mucho a Kenshin. La verdad era e no sabría lo que decir a aquellas persona. Nunca había conocido a sus abuelos, su madre se había marchado cuando él tenia dos años y su padre había muerto muchos años atrás. Afuera del trabajo, no conocía a nadie que tuviera más de 50 años. ¿De qué se podía hablar con personas que ya no trabajaban?.

- _¿Y después de la fiesta?._

- _Entonces tal vez podrías llamar a alguno de tus amigos y "dirigirlos" en la dirección de sus chequeras. Necesitamos donaciones_.

Con eso Kaoru salió del despacho. Kenshin la contempló marcharse. Genial. No solo tenia que pasarse gran parte de la semana ayudando sino que también tendría que molestar a sus amigos.

No había duda alguna. Tenia que salir de aquel lugar enseguida.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**_Bueno, aqui estuvo el nuevo fics que estoy escrbiendo... este va a salir un pokito mas lento porke lo voy a ir subiendo a medida ke vaya terminando cada capitulo porke no he tenido mucho tiempo pa adelantarme por lo menos un capitulo mas... (ya me enrede yo misma ) _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este fics... y espero sus Reviews shi? y me opinan de ke les parecio y ke kierencambiar o algo XDDD _**

**_En cuanto al otro fics...son 15 capitulos asi ke falta pal final... y kiero ke me digan si desean o no unepilogo si? Bueno pero esto lo escribire enproximo capitulo del otro..._**

**_Nos taremos viendo_**

**_Matta ne..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holas... Para los chilenos.. FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAAAAS! XD, Bueno lo prometido es deuda y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Casi Perfecto... Recueren esto es un UA, mmmm buaaa extraño a mi novioooo TT.TT no hablo con el desde el sabado porke se jue pal campo con su mama y hayap no tiene internet u.u ... pero gueno es lo ke hay (por lo menos asi avance en este fics y en otro ke toy escribiendo por ahip) (Haber si termino pronto el oneshot grrr ke rabia ke ande otra vez con periodo de sequia mental XDD)_**

_**Bueno recuerden ke Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece... Ademas de le esta es una adptacion de un libro de Liz Jarret XDD TErmine los avisos economicos.. pasemos a la tipica cosa esta...**_

**Negrita y (): Mis comentarios.**

_cursiva: Dialogos._

"...": Pensamientos de los personajes.

-------- : cambio de escena...

**_Sin mas ke decir nos veremos al final.

* * *

_**

**_Casi Perfecto _**

**CAPITULO 2.**

Kenshin aspiró profundamente e infló el globo número 24 de un paquete de 25 mientras profería un taco para sus adentro. Sólo le quedaban dos, dos globos más y habría cumplido. A través de la sala, lanzó una mirada a Kaoru, que estaba hablando con alguno de los ancianos y se dio cuenta de porqué le había puesto a cargo de la decoración de la sala, especialmente de la de los globos. Obviamente pensaba que la furia que sentía dentro le creaba aire caliente para dar y tomar.

-_ Tienes la cara casi tan roja como ese globo._

-_ Sí_ –respondió Kenshin, mirando al anciano que tenía al lado-. _Me temo que me va a estallar un pulmón._

- _Yo soy el del cumpleaños, Hana Sakuragui,_ -dijo el hombre empujando algunos de los globos al suelo-. _Globos... Es un detalle un poco raro. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos cuando hayas acabado?._

- _¿Es que no suelen tener globos en las fiestas de cumpleaños?_ –preguntó Kenshin, sintiendo que algo se paralizaba dentro de él.

-_ Bueno, no _–respondio Hana, soltando una risita-. _Ya somos algo viejos para eso, pero yo te lo agradezco de todas maneras._

Kenshin miraba el globo que tenía en las manos, mientras intentaba recordar la conversación que había tenido con Kaoru. Ella le había dicho que encontraría las cosas para la fiesta en el armario de la cocina. Y así había sido. En el estante superior, encontró vasos, platos, servilletas... y dos estantes más abajo, globos.

Al levantar la vista, vio que Kaoru estaba mirando en su dirección. Ella le había visto inflar todos aquellos globos mientras él se comportaba como un idiota delante de los ancianos. Debería haberse sentido furioso, enojado... pero no era así.

En vez de eso, se descubrió admirándola. A pesar de que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para él en la hora escasa que llevaba en el centro y de que ella ya le había dado una buena reprimenda dos veces. Las dos semanas siguientes prometían ser muy interesantes.

-_ Tienes que tener cuidado con las mujeres de por aquí _–le recordó Hana-. _Son muy listas, así que tú tienes que serlo más._

Con aquellas palabras, el hombre le golpeó amigablemente en el hombro y se dirigió a la mesa donde Kaoru estaba encendiendo las velas de un pastel. Cuando Kenshin terminó de inflar el último globo, se puso a contemplar la celebración. Todos los ancianos se lo estaban pasando estupendamente, lo mismo que Kaoru. Kenshin los contemplaba fascinado y se dio cuenta de que ella encajaba perfectamente en aquel ambiente. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de preguntarse por qué Kaoru, no estaría en una gran empresa ganando mucho más dinero.

- _¿Te diviertes?_ –le preguntó ella por fin, cuando se dirigió hacia dónde él estaba.

- _Sí, me ha gustado mucho tener que inflar todos esos globos. Gracias._

- _Lo siento _–dijo Kaoru entre carcajadas-,_ pero yo no te dije que lo hicieras. Utilizamos esos globos en nuestro puesto de la feria infantil del pasado septiembre. Nunca se me ocurrió que tú los sacarías hoy, pero he de reconocer que dan un aire de lo más festivo. Ahora ¿por qué no dejas de estar con cara larga y te diviertes con nosotros?. Nadie va a morderte._

- _Yo no tengo miedo _–dijo Kenshin, a pesar de que nunca se había sentido demasiado cómodo con la gente de más edad. Kogoro lo sabía y seguramente por eso le había asignado el centro de ancianos. Desde el punto de vista de Kogoro, sería muy divertido colocar a Kenshin donde menos encajara-. _Entonces¿Hacen fiestas de cumpleaños para todos?._

- _Sí. Es muy importante señalar los momentos más importantes de las vidas de las personas que aprecias._

Kenshin sintió que había algo más en todo aquello que lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con el tema, un estridente ruido dejó en silencio la sala. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él. Kenshin gruñó y se desenganchó el busca del cinturón. Al mirarlo, vio que era un mensaje de Sano, pero cuando levantó la vista vio que Kaoru lo miraba con desaprobación.

-_ Necesito hacer una llamada de teléfono_ –dijo él.

- _No es nada serio _–afirmó ella, mirando al grupo-._ Es que Kenshin tiene un trabajo de lo más ajetreado. Puedes hacer tu llamada_ –añadió luego, al ver que los ancianos proseguían con sus conversaciones-, _pero la próxima vez que vengas aquí, espero que lo hagas sin ese busca._

-_ Mira, no estoy intentando..._

- _Deberías respetar a los ancianos lo suficiente como para darles tu más completa atención mientras estés aquí. Sin embargo, ustedes, los tiburones financieros no entienden eso¿verdad?. No pueden olvidarse del trabajo ni siquiera por unos minutos._

- _Supongo que eso significa que no te caen bien los hombres de negocios._

- _A mí me parece que hay algo más en la vida que el trabajo._

Kenshin había oído aquello antes, de un padre que no podía conseguir aparecer por su trabajo con la regularidad necesaria. Sin embargo, sabía que Kaoru no decía aquello para evitar el trabajo.

Él miró las caras divertidas de las personas que había sentadas alrededor suyo. Todas las personas que había en la habitación le estaban mirando. Cuando consiguió mirar de nuevo a Kaoru, dijo:

- _Lo siento mucho._

Y así era. No quería desairarla ni molestar a los ancianos. Pero aquel mundo era extraño para él y costaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse.

Kaoru guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Por fin, hizo un gesto en dirección a su despacho.

-_ Ve a hacer tu llamada. Y después de eso, bien podrías quedarte allí y hacer las demás para conseguir donaciones para el centro._

Decidido a dejarlo estar, Kenshin asintió y se dirigió al despacho. Aquello era duro. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse inseguro, pero era así como se sentía entre Kaoru y los ancianos. Algo dentro de él le dijo que las dos próximas semanas iban a ser de lo mas accidentadas.

Una hora más tarde, Kaoru seguía enojada. No dejaba de mirar al despacho y contemplar a Kenshin mientras él hablaba por teléfono.

Deseando posponer su charla con él, se dirigió a la cocina para contar los almuerzos calientes que acababan de ser entregados. Cuando el número le salió equivocado la primera vez, pensó que ella había cometido un error. Pero, cuando al contar de nuevo, le salió la misma cifra, se dispuso a echar chispas al servicio de entrega. Faltaban dos almuerzos.

El condado suministraba los almuerzos calientes todos los días mientras Kaoru les informara con 24 horas de antelación los que necesitaba. Durante las dos últimas semanas, se habían equivocado más veces de las que habían venido bien.

El día anterior, ella se había molestado en enviar el pedido por fax para evitar errores. Sin embargo, no había conseguido su propósito. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que para la mayoría de aquellos ancianos aquel almuerzo era a comida principal del día?. ¿Cómo podían equivocarse en el número?.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Suavemente, se frotó las sienes y buscó un lugar en el que sentarse, pero no tenía demasiada elección.

La cocina era la peor parte del centro. Las encimeras estaban arqueadas, el linóleo (El piso o cerámica) estaba descolorido y había dos armarios que ya no podían abrirse.

Definitivamente, el centro necesitaba nuevas y modernas instalaciones. Y una vista, aunque esto último no era del todo necesario, había cambiado de opinión al ver la vieja mansión victoriana al borde del lago. Los ancianos podrían sentarse y contemplar los barcos de vela y disfrutar de la brisa de la primavera en los cuidados jardines. Incluso el ayuntamiento había estado de acuerdo que aquel era el lugar perfecto. A pesar de que los dueños habían recortado mucho los gastos, el precio seguía siendo demasiado alto. El ayuntamiento pagaría los 200 mil yenes que costaba la casa si Kaoru conseguía veinte mil yenes para sufragar las reformas. Aquello le pesaba tanto como si fuera un millón.

Kaoru se acercó a la puerta y miró hacia su oficina a través de la sala. Ya no veía a Kenshin pero sabía que seguía allí. Trabajando, haciendo sus llamadas en vez de las que necesitaba el centro. Realmente, él era lo que ella necesitaba, un ejecutivo de altos vuelos que pudiese atraer jugosas donaciones y mucho voluntarios.

Sin embargo, no le gustaba el hecho de necesitarle. Poco a poco, empezó a recordarlas imágenes de su padre. De las fiestas de cumpleaños perdidas, de los olvidados días de escuela, de la incesante retahíla de excusas, hasta que un día su padre dejó de explicar, o de preocuparse.

Kaoru miró de nuevo a la oficina. ¿Se preocuparía Kenshin Himura de algo?. ¿Les ayudaría o acaso sería como su padre, un hombre que había perdido el interés mucho tiempo atrás?.

----------

-_ ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo aquí?._ – Kenshin levantó la mirada y vio dos mujeres en la puerta del despacho.

-_ No me estoy escondiendo. Estoy intentando conseguir dinero para el nuevo edificio._

Algo en su cerebro le recordó vagamente algo sobre el protocolo y se levantó. Él nunca se ponía de pie cuando una mujer entraba en la habitación. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría pasado la mitad del día de pie. Más de la mitad de los empleados de la empresa eran mujeres, aunque no como las que le contemplaban desde la puerta, lo que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

- _¿Lo ves?. Ya te dije que no se estaba escondiendo _–dijo una de las mujeres-. _Soy Kaede Shinoka y está es Yumi Shishio_ **(NA: Me ekivoke arriba cuando estaba ella hablando de su esposo Shishio se me había olvidado el nombre creo ke es Makoto no? O ese es el apellido? Alguien me corrige porfis...)**.- _Ninguna de las dos mujeres hizo por estrecharle la mano, por lo que Kenshin mantuvo las manos en los bolsillos._

-_ Me alegro de conocerlas._

Desde que Kaoru le había dejado ir al despacho, había logrado recaudar cuatrocientos yenes. Desgraciadamente, las donaciones habían venido de su abogado y de su contable, que probablemente le cobrarían más la próxima vez que Kenshin requiriera de sus servicios.

Él no dijo nada más, principalmente porque no sabía qué decir. No quería ofender a aquellas mujeres porque parecían bastante agradables. Sin embargo, esperaba que ellas entendieran la indirecta y le dejaran solo. A decir verdad, ellas le ponían nervioso. Era raro que Kenshin pudiera dirigirse a un auditorio lleno de empleados, pero se quedara mudo cuando dos mujeres mayores se le acercaban.

- _¿Por qué no sales a conocer a alguno de nuestros compañeros?._- siguirió Yumi-._ Todo el mundo está muy interesado en ti._

La mirada de Kenshin pasó de las mujeres a la sala que se abría detrás de ellas. Después de la fiesta, habían vuelto a colocar las mesas en su sitio. Aproximadamente unos veinte ancianos se sentaban en pequeños grupos. Algunos jugaban a las cartas, otras hacían punto. Todo el mundo parecía estar ocupado y nadie parecía tener un mínimo interés en él, a excepción de las dos mujeres que tenían delante de él.

- _Yo... le prometí a Kaoru que haría unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas_ –dijo, tomando el auricular, con la esperanza de que las mujeres se marcharan, pero no lo hicieron.

- _¿Qué piensa tu mujer de que trabajes aquí?_.- Fue Yumi la que había hecho aquella pregunta. Inmediatamente recibió un codazo y una mirada severa de Kaede.

- _No tienes por qué contestar eso_ –dijo Kaede-._ Esta Yumi es una cotilla._

- _No me irás a decir ahora que a ti no te interesa¿verdad?_ –preguntó Yumi a su amiga-. _Un hombre como tú tiene que estar casado_ –añadió, dirigiéndose a Kenshin antes de que Kaede pudiera contestar.

- _No, no estoy casado_ –respondió él, levantando de nuevo el auricular.

- _¿De verdad?. No está casado_ –dijo Kaede, intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con su amiga, que Kenshin ni siquiera se atrevió a contestar-._ Kaoru tampoco está casada. _**(NA: Porque me da la sensacion ke estas dos se las daran de casamentera)**_  
_

Aquel comentario le dejó tan sorprendido que tuvo que sujetarse la mandíbula para evitar que se le abriera la boca. De nuevo, Kenshin miró hacia la sala, buscando a Kaoru, se apostaba lo que fuera a que Kaoru no sabía que aquellas dos señoras estaban intentando buscarle novio.

De repente, sintió mucha curiosidad sobre la directora del centro y dejó caer el auricular. Aquel río de información también podría beneficiarle a él. Tal vez pudiera encontrar lo que interesaba a Kaoru Kamiya, por su propia experiencia, las negociaciones eran más fáciles si se entendía al adversario, si él sabía lo que le importaba más a Kaoru sabría a que atenerse.

- _Kaoru parece muy agradable_ –dijo él, observando cuidadosamente los rostros de las mujeres para ver su reacción. Tal y como esperaba, los rostros se le iluminaron y se inclinaron hacia delante, deseosas de compartir su información.

-_ Kaoru es una muñequita_ –dijo Yumi-. _Simplemente una muñeca, pero no lo tomes por el lado equivocado. No es nada tonta y no le gustan las personas que intentan jugar con ella._

- _Efectivamente. No hay que jugar con nuestra Kaoru_ –afirmó Kaede-. _Ella se merece sólo lo mejor. Ahora, háblanos sobre ti._

Kenshin se quedó helado. ¡Dios mío!. ¿En qué se había metido?.

Kenshin finalmente consiguió escapar de la oficina y de interrogatorio al que las mujeres le estaban sometiendo afirmando que había prometido ayudar a Kaoru. De algún modo, aquella excusa era cierta. Dado que las mujeres le habían advertido de cómo era Kaoru, Kenshin decidió que era mejor allanar el camino con ella antes de que él creara más sentimiento de animadversión en ella. La vida le había enseñado a no convertir en enemigo un potencial aliado.

La encontró en la cocina, apilando platos y murmurando para sí misma. Incapaz de resistirse, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y la contempló trabajar. Kaoru Kamiya podría ser una espina para él durante las dos siguientes semanas, pero también era algo digno de ver. En especial, su hermosa y larga melena. Se dejaba caer como una cascada por la espalda, balanceándose con cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin saber de dónde le vino, sintió que el deseo lo atenazaba. Quería acercarse a ella, tomarla por la cintura y enterrar el rostro en aquel glorioso pelo e inhalar su aroma, el delicado perfume de jazmín que lo volvió loco desde el primer minuto en que lo olió. Podía verlo claramente en su imaginación. Ella se inclinaría sobre él, suspirando, con sus senos irguiéndose para encontrarse con las manos de él. Entonces ella se volvió y...

Él debería de haber hecho algún ruido porque ella, asustada, se volvió sobresaltada para mirarlo.

- _¡Que dia...!._

- _Espero que no vayas a decir ningún taco _–dijo Kenshin, despertando de su fantasía. Ella tenía aspecto agitado, con la mano izquierda descansándole encima del estómago, justo debajo de sus hermosos senos.

- _Estaba a punto de decir "qué diantres"_ –replicó ella, reaccionando rápidamente a aquel comentario.

Kenshin asintió, sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Qué tenía aquella trabajadora social que volvía su libido loca?. Normalmente, él no hubiera mirado dos veces a una mujer como Kaoru. Ni siquiera era su tipo.

Tal vez aquél era el problema. Había estado trabajando tanto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener una cita. Para evitar tener ensoñaciones sobre aquella mujer, lo que debía hacer era llamar a una de las mujeres con las que salía habitualmente. Con Tomoe se lo pasaba siempre muy bien. O tal vez Kitara. Cualquiera menos la pelinegra que tenía frente de él.

-_ ¿Has acabado ya con tus llamadas? _–preguntó ella.

- _Ya he hecho unas cuentas. Te he conseguido 400 yenes._

-_ Eso está bien_ –dijo ella, esbozando una ligera sonrisa-. _Te lo agradezco_. –Él asintió mientras ella se volvía a sus tareas. Definitivamente, él no le caía bien a Kaoru. Y él que se había tomado tantas molestias.

-_ No es problema._- ella se apartó el pelo de la cara, mientras se volvía para mirarlo, con una expresión distraída.

-_ Lo siento¿qué me decías?._

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa con esos platos?._

- _Nos faltan dos almuerzos _–dijo ella-_. Y no sé por qué esto ocurre con tanta frecuencia._

-_ ¿Por qué no llamas a quien los traiga y le pides que traiga más?._

- _Hoy ya no van a volver. Estas comidas se tienen que encargar con 24 horas de antelación. Tendré que preparar algo yo misma. Por desgracia, nunca guardamos mucha comida aquí, pero sea lo que sea lo que pueda preparar, será mejor que decirle a dos de los ancianos que no tienen nada qué comer._

- _Espera un momento_ –afirmó él, sintiendo que ella estaba en un territorio. Resolver problemas era la especialidad de Kenshin-._ ¿Qué es lo que van a tomar todos los demás?._

- _Carne, puré de papas, arvejas y pudding_ –respondió ella, sospechando algo.

- _Si me dejas que vuelva a usar tu teléfono, te lo puedo solucionar._

-_ ¿Cómo?._

-_ Llamaré a la cafetería de Ishin Shishi y les diré que nos manden los almuerzos que faltan._

- _¿Y crees que lo harán?._

-_ Claro._

- _Fenomenal. Entonces, hazlo. Y después de eso, me imagino que ya has cumplido tus dos horas aquí. Mañana me gustaría que me ayudaras con algunas reparaciones... Por cierto, gracias._

Con eso, ella pasó a su lado y salió de la cocina. Pero al salir él vio que Kaoru llevaba una expresión sorprendida en el rostro. No se le había ocurrido que él pudiera ayudar.

Sintiéndose muy a gusto consigo mismo, Kenshin se dirigió al despacho para llamar por teléfono. Aquella mujer lo dejaba perplejo, sin duda, le gustaba ayudar a los demás y quería a contribuir a que el mundo fuera mejor. ¿Sería aquella la razón por la que estaba allí?. Tenía que serlo, porque seguramente hubiera tenido mucho éxito trabajando en una empresa importante, como Ishin Shishi.

De repente, asimiló las palabras que ella le había dicho antes de marcharse. Al día siguiente quería que él hiciera algunas reparaciones. ¿Él¡Dios mío!.

Kenshin miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a Kaoru. Tendría que hablarlo con ella al día siguiente. Él era incapaz de reparar nada. Era un inepto para cosas de ese tipo.

De ningún modo se iba a poner él a reparar nada. De ningún modo.

-------------

Si aquel no era el peor día de la vida de Kaoru, tenía que ser de los peores. Había tenido ocasiones peores, pero aquel día se llevaba la palma. Le dolían los pies, la cabeza y quería que Kenshin saliera de su vida.

Muy lentamente, subió las escaleras que llevaban a su pequeño departamento, con las bolsas de la compra a punto de estallar. Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió la puerta de su piso y se dirigió a la cocina.

Había algunas cosas que la dejaban atónita sobre él. ¿Cómo podía vivir de aquella manera, solo preocupándose de ascensos y aumentos de sueldo?. ¿Cómo podía sentirse realizado por un trabajo que no servía para ayudar a las personas?.

El padre de Kaoru, solía decir que la mejor manera de ayudar a los demás era ayudarse a uno mismo. Sin embargo, Kaoru no compartía esta teoría. Ella no podía trabajar en una causa en la que no creyera. Los ancianos del centro le hacían sentirse querida y aceptada, cada vez que mejoraba el programa, había consecuencias positivas y, en lo que a ella se refería, era lo que importaba en la vida.

Lo único que ella quería era tener recuerdos, de sonrisas, de abrazos y de besos, como decía en el bordado que su madre tenia en el salón.

Después de guardar la ultima lata de sopa de pollo con fideos, guardó la bolsa de la compra y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina.

¿Cómo diablos iba a conseguir 20 mil yenes en unas pocas semanas?. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Los ancianos dependían de ella.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Haría algo para recaudar fondos. Tenía que hacerlo, ya que solo le quedaban 26 días para conseguir el dinero.

El centro invitaría a los ciudadanos de Kyoto y los ancianos decidirían qué harían para recaudar los fondos. Entonces ella movería cielo y tierra para conseguir el dinero.

Kaoru sonrió. Aquello era algo con lo que Kenshin podría ayudar. Trabajando en una gran empresa le habrían enseñado a organizar grandes proyectos, también podría invitar a todos sus colegas y empleados de Ishin Shishi. Tal vez pudieran recaudar los fondos solo con la gente que él conocía.

De repente, Kaoru se sintió muy satisfecha consigo misma. Su padre siempre le había dicho que no tenia mentalidad de negocios. ¡Que equivocado estaba!. Estaba a punto de demostrar que era todo lo contrario.

--------------

- _Kogoro, te necesito_ –dijo Kenshin, entrando en el despacho del presidente, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por bolas de golf, actividad que Kogoro Katsura, practicaba habitualmente a las 10 de la mañana desde que había tenido un ataque al corazón.

- _¡Dios mío¡Que bueno soy!_ –exclamó el hombre, metiendo una bola en un vaso de plástico, que había tumbado de lado en el suelo-._ Deberías practicar el golf, Kenshin. Aclara la mente y te ayuda a solucionar muchos problemas._

-_ No, gracias. Yo ya tengo la mente lo suficientemente clara._

- _Lo que tú quieras. Pero si quieres hacerte cargo de una empresa tan grande como Ishin Shishi, tienes que cuidar primero de ti mismo_.

-_ Hago pesas y practico Kendo. Eso me mantiene en forma _–dijo Kenshin, sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero.

-_ En forma físicamente, pero no en mente._

El hombre se apoyó sobre su palo de golf y estudió su tiro. Aunque tenia casi 65 años, Kogoro no parecía un anciano. Tenia el pelo blanco, pero no estaba calvo. Medía casi un metro ochenta y mantenía el cuerpo muy erguido y estaba tan en forma como cualquiera de ellos. Bueno, al menos hasta que, dos meses atrás, había sufrido un ataque al corazón. Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso le había detenido durante mucho tiempo, había vuelto a trabajar dos semanas después. Y le había dado por salvar al mundo, lo que estaba alterando por completo la vida de Kenshin.

- _Yo creo que también tengo el alma en buena forma _–dijo Kenshin algo impaciente, mientras Kogoro tiraba dos veces más y metía la bola en el vaso.

-_ ¡Soy magnifico!_ –exclamó Kogoro, sonriendo-. _Bueno ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?._

- _Kogoro, este trabajo de voluntario es imposible. Todos los ejecutivos trabajaron dos horas en obras benéficas ayer por la tarde y Ishin Shishi se volvió loca. Sano y yo estuvimos aquí hasta después de medianoche. No podemos permitirnos perder tanto tiempo de trabajo._

Cuando terminó de hablar, Kenshin se reclinó en el sillón. Se sentía desesperado por hacerle cambiar la opinión a Katsura. Por mucho que Kenshin hubiera visto por sí mismo que todos aquellos voluntariados eran buenas causas, Kogoro tendría que admitir que aquello era una locura.

La forma en que Katsura lo miró, no le dio muchas esperanzas. El anciano lo miró resignado.

-_ Kenshin, sé que parece que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero a la larga ayudar a otros le ayuda a uno mismo._

- _En este mercado tan competitivo, Ishin Shishi necesita maximizar todos sus recursos_ –argumento Kenshin-. _Necesitamos a todos los empleados_ _trabajando constantemente al máximo._

- _Los estudios de mercado han demostrado que las empresas que mantienen lazos estrechos con la comunidad, progresan mucho más._

Kenshin sintió que la tensión lo atenazaba. ¿Cómo podía Katsura, que era un hombre inteligente, no darse cuenta de que aquella manera podría arruinar la empresa?. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de hacerlo razonar.

-_ ¿Por qué no nos limitamos a hacer jugosas donaciones a estas mismas organizaciones benéficas?. Yo creo que el dinero los ayudaría más. Por ejemplo, el centro de ancianos al que tú me asignaste necesita dinero para un nuevo edificio. Puedo garantizarte que la directora preferiría que le dieras un buen cheque mejor que tenerme que soportar allí todos los días, yo la molesto y no le gusta._

- _Me alegra saber que te va tan bien_ –respondió Kogoro con una enorme sonrisa que no aplacó los nervios de Kenshin-. _Cuando me dieron la lista de organizaciones que necesitaban voluntarios, supe que el hogar de la tercera edad era el mejor sitio para ti._

- _¿Por qué Katsura?._

-_ Oh, por esto y por aquello –_respondió el hombre, evitando la mirada de Kenshin. En silencio, Kenshin contó hasta diez, luego hasta veinte, luego se dio por vencido. Una mirada a la cara de satisfacción de Kogoro le dijo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

- _¿Estás dispuesto a reconsiderar el tema? _–preguntó Kenshin, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-_ Haré un trato contigo_ –dijo Katsura-._ No puedo esperar que todo el mundo pase 10 horas de voluntario a la semana, pero quiero que mi equipo de directivo lo haga al menos durante un par de meses. Al cabo de ese tiempo, ya hablaremos._

Por primera vez desde que el informe llegó a su mesa. Kenshin vio un atisbo de esperanza. Se puso de pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-_ De acuerdo._

- _Y si ese centro necesita dinero_ –sugirió Katsura, mientras estudiaba un nuevo golpe-, _espero que los ayudes a conseguirlo._

- _¿Por qué no...?_

-_ Ayúdalos Kenshin. No se los des. Esas personas necesitan mas tu tiempo que tu dinero. No olvides nunca eso hijo, no lo olvides._

_**CONTINUARA.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo... Como saben en este fics tratare de ir actualizando a medida que vaya termiandno de escribir los capitulos asi ke hare todo mi esfuerzo de tenerles un capitulo semanal... **_

_**Ya saben me encantan sus comentarios asi ke dejen reviews porfiiiis... XDDD**_

Bueno nos taremos viendo... **cuidense todos**

_**beshitos**_

_**matta ne...  
**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holas... lo prometido es deuda y aki esta el tercer capitulo de Casi perfecto... Perdon por la demoraaaa, pero por x problemas no pude terminarlo antes u.u , espero ahora poder actualizarles la prox semana un nuevo capitulo (aer si la universidad me deja tiempo u.u) _**

**_Bueno sin mas ke deicr... nos vemos abajoooo! _**

**_aaaah se me olvidaba, ya saben rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (para mi desgracia) _**

**negrita y (): mis comentarios.**

_cursiva: dialogos._

"..." : pensamientos personajes...

* * *

_**Casi Perfecto.**_

**_CAPITULO 3._**

Kenshin estudio la estantería de madera que tenia en las manos y miró la pared delante de él. ¿Seria muy difícil colgar un estante tan pequeño?. Aquello no era reparar nada, después de todo, clavar un par de clavos en la pared no era nada del otro mundo, él podría hacerlo, sin duda.

Lo mismo que realizar aquel trabajo durante dos meses. No seria tan difícil, además siguiendo la filosofía de Ishin Shishi, cuando se encontraba en una situación negativa que no podía cambiar, siempre encontraba una manera de convertirla en positiva. Y eso seria lo que iba a hacer con el trabajo en el centro de ancianos.

Revolviendo en la caja de herramientas que Kaoru le había dejado, sacó un par de clavos. Aquello sería fácil si Kaoru estuviera con él. Sin embargo, ella había salido a recoger unos suministros y le había dejado una nota pidiéndole que pusiera aquel estante.

Sin dudarlo un minuto, tomó el clavo y de un golpe lo metió del todo en la pared.

- _Necesitaras un taco._- Kenshin se dio vuelta y se encontró con que Hana Sakuragui estaba detrás de él.

- _¿Cómo dices?._

-_ Ese clavo no sirve para nada a menos que no lo agarres bien a la pared. Necesitas un taco._

- _No me han dicho que no se pueden decir tacos aquí._

-_ ¡No es una palabrota, sino una pequeña herramienta!_- Exclamó Hana, dando una risotada, mientras rebuscaba en la caja de herramientas.- _Aquí no tienes ninguno. Te diré lo que haremos, tú saca el clavo de la pared mientras yo voy a ver si puedo encontrar uno en el armario de los suministros._

Kenshin suspiró. Tal vez no fuera tan fácil como había pensado en un principio. Sacaría el clavo de la pared y luego le pediría a Hana que lo ayudara. Él tenia un graduado en Economía. ¿Qué tenia que ver eso con colgar una estantería?.

Donde debería estar él era en su despacho y no allí, haciendo de manitas para una belleza pelinegra. De todos modos, intentó calmarse y buscar algo positivo en aquella estancia en aquel centro.

Automaticamente, la imagen de Kaoru le vino a la cabeza. Kenshin sonrió, pero desechó aquellos pensamientos. Fuera lo que fuera Kaoru Kamiya, no significaba nada positivo en aquella ecuacion. Ella solo era una distracción, aunque muy atractiva.

Sin embargo lo que si era positivo era la apreciación que Kogoro habia hecho de su trabajo en el centro. Si Kenshin le hacia feliz, tenia muchas probabilidades de que el viejo lo eligiera a él cuando se retirara. Los dos meses siguientes Kenshin tendria que trabajar mucho pero podia hacerlo, ademas no creía en los esfuerzos a medias. Habia visto a su padre hacerlo muchas veces como para dejar que eso le pasara a él.

Intentó apartar la imagen de su padre, largo tiempo olvidada. Kenshin nunca pensaba en Hiko Himura. Nunca. Sin embargo, aquello era lo que estaba él sacando de aquel lugar. Kaoru y su centro le hacian pensar en locuras, sobre su trabajo, su vida... Sobre su padre.

Probablemente era porque Kaoru se sentia desilusionada con él, algo que no loe habia ocurrido durante años, no le habia ocurrido desde la ultima vez que habia hablado con su padre.

Si Hiko Himura pudiera verlo en aquellos momentos... Kenshin Himura, vicepresidente de Ishin Shishi Electronics, intentando colgar un estante. Su padre le habia dicho cientos de veces que dejara los estudios y empezara un oficio. De aquel modo, podría trabajar solo cuando él quisiera. Sin embargo, al contrario de su padre, a Kenshin no le asustaba el trabajo duro.

Y no habia fallado en nada desde que se marchó de la casa de su padre cuando tenia 18 años. Y no estaba dispuesto a empezar con un estante. De un modo y otro conseguiría salir con éxito de aquel voluntariado.

- _Ya verás, Kaoru Kamiya._- musitó él.- _Yo voy a cambiar muchas cosas en este lugar_.

Utilizando la parte del martillo que sirve para agarrar los clavos, intento sacarlo de la pared. Tuvo que tirar un par de veces, pero, al fin, enganchó el clavo y lo sacó con todas sus fuerzas... Pero en lugar del clavo, descubrio que tenia un agujero enorme en la pared.

-------- &&&&&&&&--------

Kaoru miró el agujero que habia en la pared y luego miro a Kenshin.

-_ Lo siento. Pero la verdad es que no se me dan demasiado bien las reparaciones._

-_ Ya me doy cuenta_.- Respondió ella, que no sabía su reír o llorar.

-_ Con un poco de madera lo arreglaremos._- digirió Hana.

-_ ¿Estas bromeando?. Mi perro podría pasar a través del agujero._- Kaoru reconocio aquella voz como la de Yumi. Ella se tragó su enfado por el desperfecto que habia hecho Kenshin y se volvio a mirar a los ancianos.

- _No es tan grave_.- se obligó a decir ella.- _Lo arreglaremos.-_ Antes de empezar una discución Kaoru se encaminó a su despacho. Deberia haberse dado cuenta de que Kenshin no era del prototipo de "manitas". Sin embargo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que colgar un estante fuera tan dificil.

- _Me siento mal por lo del agujero_.- dijo Kenshin, que la habia seguido al despacho, mientras cerraba la puerta.- _Yo pagaré lo que cueste repararlo._

-_ No te preocupes. Probablemente yo pueda arreglarlo. Se me da bien ese tipo de cosas._

-_ Parece que lo que se me da bien a mi es romperla_.- dijo el sentandose en una silla.

- _Ya me estoy dando cuenta._- replicó ella, sentandose en su sillon. Al mirarlo volvió a darse cuenta de lo guapo que era Kenshin. Ademas aquel aspecto avergonzado le hacia parecer más atractivo si aquello era posible, y eso era peligroso, muy peligroso.

- _Anoche estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que nos estabamos equivocando por completo._- dijo ella.

-_ ¿Sobre qué?.-_ preguntó él quitandose el yeso de los pantalones de diseño.

-_ Sobre el tema de las donaciones. Necesitamos mucho dinero y muy rapidamente. Para hacer eso necesitamos organizar algo para recaudar fondos._

-_ Eso me parece algo complicado. ¿Y el dinero que te conseguí ayer?._

- _No me malinterpretes, lo hiciste fenomenal, pero a menos que te dé un ataque de tacos y me tengas que pagar varios miles de yenes por ello, no tendremos suficiente._

-_ ¿Tienes experiencia en organizar actos para recaudar fondos?._

- _No, pero aprendo rapido y estoy segura de que a los ancianos se les ocurriran muchas ideas. Ademas, según me parece, a ti se te da bien organizar cosas._

-_ Algunas personas no les parece que eso sea positivo.-_ dijo él con una sonrisa.

- _Ademas, algunas personas han decidido que tu talento puede sernos de mucha ayuda._- replicó ella, bromeando.

-_ Entonces. ¿Qué sacas tú, de todo esto si consigues el dinero¿Te van a ascender?._

-_ Aquí no funcionamos asi._- replicó ella, muy seria al ver que el tiburon habia vuelto a emerger.- _Olvidate de que te he sugerido la idea. Deberia haberme imaginado que no lo entenderias._

-_ ¡Demonios Kaoru...!_

- _Un yen._

-_ De acuerdo. Tal vez acabaré por aprender._

- _Estoy empezando a tener mis dudas._

-_ Mira Kaoru, yo no lo he dicho con la intension que tú lo has entendido. Lo que me parece es que un acto de recaudar fondos supone mucho trabajo extra para ti, especialmente su tu no vas a sacar nada de ello._

-_ No todo en este mundo tiene que ver con sacar algo._

-_ Claro que si. Todo el mundo quiere algo, es parte de la naturaleza humana._

Kaoru se sintió completamente desilusionada. El que era un tiburon de las finanzas, no dejaba nunca de serlo. Lentamente ella lo estudió, tomandose su tiempo. Kenshin nunca apartaba la mirada, ella sabía que, de nuevo, lo habia sorprendido. No habia duda de que muy pocas personas podían mantenerle la mirada a Kenshin Himura, sin embargo, Kaoru nunca se amedentraba por nada pero despues de unos minutos, sintió que algo nuevo entraba en la entraba en la ecuacion, algo poderoso.

Algo sexual. Aquella sensacion se habia apoderado de ellos, bailando por la habitacion. Aturdida Kaoru parpadeo, rompiendo el contacto ocular que habia entre ellos. Sin embargo, aquella sensacion no desapareció. El aire de la habitacion era pesado, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

Al final, los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- _Me imagino..._

- _Kaoru ¿Por qué no...?_

Los dos se detuvieron en seco y se miraron fijamente. De vez en cuando Kaoru conocia a un hombre que le interesaba. En esos casos, si él era agradable, ella solia salir con él. Pero si pertenecia a un tipo equivocado, ella se olvidaba de él. Yo no habia ninguna duda, Kenshin pertenecia al tipo equivocado.

Desgraciadamente, Kaoru comprendió que Kenshin no era un hombre facil de ignorar. Era demasiado atractivo...

¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso a ella, cuando la vida era ya bastante complicada?.

Kenshin siguió mirando a Kaoru, preguntandose que sería lo que le habria pasado. Un minuto antes él habia estado discutiendo con ella y al siguiente todo habia cambiado. Despues de unos tensos momentos él dijo:

-_ Me estabas hablando del acto para recaudar fondos._

-_ Eso es. De recaudar fondos. Todavía no se me ha ocurrido nada, pero estoy segura de que a los ancianos se les ocurrira alguna idea._

- ¿_Vas a preguntarle a todas esas personas lo que creen que deberias preparar?. Eso te llevará mucho tiempo._

- _Los fondos son para su nuevo centro. ¡Claro que pienso preguntarles lo que les gustaria hacer!.- _exclamó ella indignada.-_ Sigo sin creer que este sea el lugar apropiado para ti. Parece que te cuesta tanto implicarte con la gente... Ayer casi no saliste de la oficina en todo el dia._

Kenshin pensó que no se merecía aquello. Tenia que reconocer que no se habia mezclado con los ancianos, pero habia estado trabajando y habia sacado algo de dinero. Ademas habia hablado con Hana y con aquellas dos mujeres, Yumi y Kaede.

-_ Salí cuando tuve que organizar lo de los almuerzos que faltaban_.- dijo él, con un tono algo infantil.

- _Es cierto, gracias._- Kenshin habia oido pocas veces que alguien le diera las gracias con menos sinceridad. Aquello habia sido dificil de imaginar unos momentos antes. Entonces parecia que Kaoru estaba a punto de darle una patada en el trasero y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

- _Te das cuenta, me mezcle con ellos._- insistió Kenshin.- D_e acuerdo, tal vez no lo suficiente_.- añadió al ver el modo en que ella lo miraba.- _Pero intentaré mejorar_.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensado. Sabia que ella queria deshacerse de él pero probablemente, ella no tenia elecccion alguna para elegir a sus voluntarios.

Igualmente, él tampoco tenia eleccion. Sino queria poner en peligro su ascenso, tenia que seguir allí. Fuera lo que fuera lo que los separaba, parecia estar unidos de algun modo. Sin embargo, Kenshin esperaba que no fuese asi, trabajando en el centro de ancianos se sentia totalmente perdido.

Afortunadamente, solo sería durante dos meses. Katsura, prometio que volverian a hablar del tema pasados dos meses. Como mucho, eso suponia cuarenta horas de trabajo, dos horas al dia, él podría conseguirlo, ademas despues del dia anterior, solo le quedaban 39 dias. Entonces se le ocurrio algo.

-_ ¿Para cuando necesitas el dinero para las modificaciones?._- preguntó él con la esperanza de que aquel acto fuera para dentro de unos cuantos meses cuando el ya no estaria alli.** (NA: Crees que te la hare tan facil... nuuuu si hago eso se me termina y no tendria chiste la historia XD)**

- _Solo tengo veintiséis dias si quiero conseguir en casa. Los dueños accedieron a darnos el plazo de un mes antes de ponerla en el mercado. Y entonces, estoy segura de que alguien la comprara enseguida._

-_ ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?._

-_ Veinte mil yenes._

-_ Estarás de broma¿verdad?. No hay modo alguno de recaudar esa cantidad en tan poco tiempo. ¿Por qué no empezaste a recaudar el dinero antes?. Kaoru, maldita..._- Kaoru parecía furiosa, Kenshin sabia que no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarla, pero su instinto le decia que era mejor que Kaoru siguiera sintiendo aversion por él. Cuando ella levantó en silencio una mano, él gruñó.

-_ Lo sé un yen_.- dijo él sacando un billete de 5 yenes de la billereta.- _Toma, estoy seguro de que acabaré debiendote eso antes de que acabe la tarde._

-_ No, no lo harás_.- le espetó ella, poniendose de pie.-_ Ya te dijo ayer que aquí no se dicen tacos. Si te sirve de algo, yo no sabia que necesitaba todo ese dinero hasta hace dos dias. La municipalidad me dijo en primero lugar que se harian cargo de todos los gastos. Pero entonces, repasaron el presupuesto y se dieron cuenta de que no tenian suficiente dinero. Uno de los concejales me llamó a las cinco de la tarde de anteayer. Tú te presentaste ayer, asi que como podras ver, me he puesto manos a la obra en cuanto he podido._

- _No hay modo alguno en el que puedas organizar algo de esas caracteristicas en tan poco tiempo.-_ dijo él.- _Hay demasiados detalles de los que ocuparse._

- _Yo lo conseguiré... y lo hare sin tu ayuda._

- _De acuerdo._

-_ Bien, dado que voy a estar muy ocupada en mi despacho hoy, no podrás trabajar tú aquí. Por favor, vete con los ancianos. Varios de ellos estan jugando a las cartas, puedes jugar con ellos._

-_ Yo no sé jugar a las cartas._

-_ Pues ellos te enseñarán_.- Entonces Kaoru sonrió, aunque el gesto más bien se parecia al de un perro cuando esta a punto de atacar y enseña los dientes. Kenshin se rebulló en su asiento, sin saber lo que hacer. Habian pasado años desde que alguien le habia dado ordenes de aquella manera. Yo como entonces, solo lo soportaba porque queria salir adelante.

-_ Las cartas no son mi estilo.-_ La falsa sonrisa de Kaoru no le desaparecio de los labios, pero por la expresion de los ojos Kenshin supo que ella estaba furiosa. Él estaba completamente seguro de que ella no le apreciaba en lo absoluto, lo que era una pena, porque ella le gustaba mucho a él. Kaoru tambien le soprendia, su fuerte personalidad no encajaba con su aspecto romantico y delicado. Fascinado, la vio inclinarse sobre la mesa y la oyó decir:

-_ Entonces, cambia tu estilo._

_----------------&&&&&&&&----------_

Kaoru observó cómo Kenshin se marchaba del despacho. Debería haber esperado que el protestara por tener que ayudarla. En cierto modo ella no podia culparlo en realidad no habia muchas posibilidades de conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo ella no queria admitirlo, por muy poco tiempo que quedara, debia intentarlo.

Con un suspiro se reclinó en la silla. Si iba a hacer aquello, necesitaba ponerse en marcha. Aquella tarde tendria que preguntarle a los ancianos que se les ocurria. Tendrian que organizar el acto para recaudar fondos el ultimo sabado del mes, lo que le daba 24 dias.

Kaoru sabia perfectamente que sería muy dificil conseguirlo, como muchas otras cosas en la vida. Incluso su padre, que odiaria la profesion que ella habia escogido para ganarse la vida, la admiraría por intentar conseguir lo imposible. Una vez le habia dicho que nada conseguia crearle tanta adrenalina como intentar alcanzar lo imposible. Eso era lo que ella iba a hacer, lucharia a fondo por conseguir lo que queria. Todo.

"O eres una optimista o una tonta". Musitó ella para si misma.

Se levantó y se dirigio a la sala principal para cuestionar a los ancianos para que le dieran ideas. ¿Cuál era aquel dicho?. "La unica diferencia entre un visionario y un loco era el modo de darse a conocer".

Kaoru se dijo que tendria que asegurarse de que se diera a conocer de forma demoledora.

---------&&&&&&&&--------------

-_ ¿Les importaria si me uno a ustedes?._- preguntó Kenshin a Hana y a otro hombre que estaban sentados a la mesa mas alejada del despacho de Kaoru. Los dos hombres parecian estar embebidos el uno en el otro, asi que Kenshin penso que podria sentarse con ellos sin que lo molestaran. Media hora mas tarde, podria volver a hablar con Kaoru y tal vez disculparse. Kenshin se presentó él mismo al hombre que le dio la mano con una fuerza sorprendente.

-_ Soy Okina_ (**NA: Alguien sabe el nombre o apellido de Okina, bueno por mientras lo dejare asip :P)**.- Dijo el hombre.- _Menudo agujero has hecho en la pared.._.

-_ Si, lo hice con todas mis ganas.-_ bromeo Kenshin. Los dos hombres volvieron su atencion a las cartas y Kenshin sacó una silla. Durante varios minutos se sentó en silencio. Luego vio que Kaoru salia del despacho e iba de mesa en mesa hablando con cada uno de ellos. Su sonrisa era en aquellos momentos de lo más natural lo que le hacia parecer aun mas hermosa que de costumbre.

- _Es una mujer estupenda._- Kenshin se volvio para encontrarse con la divertida mirada de Okina.

-_ Asi es._

-_ Y tampoco es nada fea_.- insistio Okina, con un brillo picaro en los ojos.-_ Si yo fuera treinta años mas joven..._

-_ Seguirias siendo demasiado viejo para ella.- _intervino Hana.- _Ademas aunque fueras de su edad, ella no saldria contigo. No ha accedido a salir contigo.-_ añadió mirando a Kenshin por encima de la montura de sus lentes.

- _Yo no le he pedido que salga conmigo._- dijo Kenshin quien habia sido pillado de improviso.

-_ Pues eres un cobarde_.- le espetó Okina.- _¿Es que todavia que no puedes sabes que no se puede ser timido con las mujeres?. Necesitas pedirselo antes de que otro tipo venga y se las lleve primero._

-_ Como si tu supieras de mujeres_.- dijo Hana.- _Ni siquiera puedes conseguir que Kaede salga contigo._

- _Bueno pues tu tampoco has tenido mucha suerte. Y se lo has pedido con más frecuencia que yo_.- Kenshin se relajó un poco, pensando que tal vez, los hombres se habian olvidado de él. Pero antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, la pareja se volvio a estudiarle a él, cansados de las criticas del uno al otro.

- _Te gustan las mujeres¿verdad?._

- _Si._- respondió Kenshin.

- _Entonces, es mejor que te pongas manos a la obra. No sé cómo Kaoru sigue estando sola, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tarde o temprano, vendra un tipo con suerte y se la quedará. Sera una magnifica esposa._

- _Las mujeres ya no son asi.- _dijo Hana.- ¿_Es que acaso no ves la tele?. Las mujeres trabajan y tienen sus carreras, ya no necesitan casarse con nadie._

- _Yo no he dicho que necesitara casarse._- replicó Okina.-_ Pero una mujer como Kaoru, se enamorara y entonces querra casarse._

-_ En ese caso, ya puede él ser especial, porque ella lo es_.- comento Hana. Kenshin asentía distraidamente sin dejar de mirar a Kaoru. Los hombres tenian razon. Ella era especial, pero era demasiado blanda, demasiado implicada con todo el mundo, algun dia le harian daño. Tal vez ya se lo habian hecho y por eso no estaba casada, o tal vez se pasaba el dia pensando en el centro. A Kenshin le resultaba increible que ella esperara conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo, pero la admiraba por ello.

- _Entonces ¿quieres jugar?.-_ preguntó Hana.

-_ No. No sé jugar a la mayoría de los juegos._

-_ Bueno, no es un juego cualquiera el que estamos jugando.-_ dijeron ambos hombres riendo.

- _¿No?._

-_ No, estamos jugando poker._- dijo Hana.

Kenshin estaba a punto de aceptar cuando se abrio la puerta y Enishi Yukishiro, el alcalde entro en la sala. Kenshin conocia a aquel hombre bien. Era alto, de pelo blanco a pesar de ser joven, de buenas maneras. Era un politico nato.

Enishi Yukishiro no se dio cuenta de que Kenshin estaba alli cuando echó una sonrisa a los ancianos. Se detuvo al lado de Kaoru y le dijo algo. Aquella vision enojo tanto a Kenshin que se obligo a apartar la mirada. ¿Qué le importaba a él si Kaoru era amiga del alcalde?. Incluso, probablemente salian juntos pero nada de eso era asunto suyo.

Sin embargo tuvo que autocontrolarse mucho cuando vio que los dos se dirigian al despacho de Kaoru y tuvo que reprimir un exabrupto cuando Enishi cerro la puerta.

-_ Lo veo_.- decia Okina, poniendo un billete de dólar encima de la mesa.- _No puedo soportar a ese hombre, no es bueno para ella._

-_ ¿Salen juntos?.-_ preguntó Kenshin.

-_ Que yo sepa no, pero él siempre viene por aqui a invitarla a salir.-_ respondio Hana, poniendo otro dólar.- _Un hombre deberia saber cuando dejar a una mujer en paz._

Kenshin no comento que tanto Okina, como Hana habian pedido salir a Kaede varias veces. En vez de eso, asintio, sin embargo el pensar que Kaoru estaba a solas con Enishi le estaba resultado demasiado dificil de soportar.

--------&&&&&&&&&&&--------------------

- ¿_Qué quieres decir con eso de que la municipalidad puede retirarnos los fondos para el nuevo centro?_.- preguntó Kaoru paseando de arriba abajo del despacho -. _Ya nos habian prometido ese dinero._

-_ Lo sé._- respondió Enishi, encogiéndose de hombros -, _pero algunos de los concejales piensan que ese dinero deberia gastarse en otras cosa. Creeme, estoy tratando de interceder por ti, Kaoru. Pero afrontémoslo, nadie cree que puedas conseguir el dinero para las reformas. Y si tu fracasas, entonces es mejor que el centro renueve el alquiler que tiene aqui._

- _Pero este edificio se cae a pedazos y es demasiado pequeño._

- _Lo siento. La ciudad no tiene suficiente dinero. Si tu no puedes cumplir con tu parte entonces no habra nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte_.

-_ Enishi, dile a los concejales que esperen hasta finales de mes. Tendre el dinero, te lo prometo._

- _Tienes que afrontar los hechos_.- dijo Enishi, poniendose de pie y alisando la chaqueta -. _No puedes conseguirlo, eres solo una persona. No puedes conseguir todo ese dinero sin ayuda. Y, por mucho que yo te quiera ayudar, en este momento..._

-_ Ya tengo ayuda._

_- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?._

_- La de los ancianos._

-_ No creo._- dijo Enishi, soltando una risita, que se apresuró a retirar cuando ella frunció el ceño -. _Lo siento de todos modos te deseo suerte. Tambien tenia otra razon para pasar a verte. Me preguntaba si te gustaria cenar conmigo el viernes.-_ añadio, mientras abria la puerta. Kaoru seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir el dinero pero por mucho que apreciara a Enishi, este no le aceleraba el pulso.

-_ No puedo._

Sin querer miro hacia la sala y detuvo los ojos en un grupo que jugaba a las cartas en una mesa. Era Kenshin, cuando sintio que el corazon le latia más fuerte, gruñó en silencio. ¿Por qué no podria Enishi tener aquel mismo efecto en ella?. ¿Por qué se tenia que sentir atraida por un tiburon de las finanzas?. Definitivamente era un caso perdido.

---------------&&&&&&&&&&----------------

Completamente agotado para cuando salio de su despacho a las ocho, Kenshin abrio el mercedes. No se podia creer que todavia tuviera que ir a jugar al squash con un posible cliente aquella noche. Para cuando hubieran acabado, ya no podria moverse.

No podia seguir con aquel ritmo, pasandose gran parte del dia en el centro y luego yendo a trabajar a su oficina. Varias veces durante la tarde se habia sorprendido pensando en ella. Aquella tarea extra sobre su escaso tiempo le estaba volviendo loco.

Entonces se quito la chaqueta y la iba a colocar sobre el asiento del copiloto cuando le pareció que pesaba menos que de costumbre. Registró los bolsillos, buscando su celular, pero no lo encontro.

-_ Diablos_.- dijo él recordando que lo habia dejado en el centro.

Como se habia quitado la chaqueta al llegar al despacho, no habia notado su falta. Al sentarse al volante del coche, penso en las opciones que tenia. Lo mejor era olvidarse del telefono y dirigirse al gimnasio. El centro ya estaria cerrado. Pero sin pararse a analizar los motivos, salio del estacionamiento y se dirigio al centro, para recuperar su telefono.

Cuando estaciono el auto al lado del centro vio las luces encendidas. Kenshin se dirigio a la puerta y llamó, sin esperar que nadie le abriera. De repente, la puerta se abrio de par en par y vio a Kaoru. Sin embargo, no se parecía en nada a la Kaoru que él conocía. Tenia el pelo alborotado, la cara manchada y la parte delantera de la camiseta mojada.

-_ ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?._- preguntó Kenshin entrando antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo.

-_ Mira, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero estoy muy ocupada así que cuando termines de maldecir, déjame el dinero encima de mi mesa_.- A continuación ella se dio vuelta para marchar en dirección a la cocina, con Kenshin pisándole los talones.

-_ En serio ¿qué a pasado?_.- Al entrar en la cocina ella se echó a un lado para que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

- _Ha estallado la tubería de debajo del fregadero. Gracias a dios estaba aquí para cortar el agua._

- _¿Has llamado a un fontanero?._

-_ Si, vendrá mañana a arreglar la tubería, y tu ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?._

- _Se me olvido el celular._

- _Esta en el cajón superior de mi escritorio. Lo encontré en la tarde._

-_ ¿Es que no puede esperar todo esto hasta mañana?._

_- No, tengo que secar el agua antes de que dañe el suelo._

Kenshin miró la puerta, tenia que ir a encontrarse con un cliente sin embargo se dijo que solo un holgazán como su padre dejaría estancada a Kaoru en esa situación. Con la decisión tomada Kenshin salió al coche y saco sus ropas de ir al gimnasio del maletero. Si se iba a pasar las dos horas siguientes arrastrándose por el suelo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con un traje armani.

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno aki les deje el tercer capitulo.. gomen por la demora pero ya esta arriba... **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus reviews para todas las historas... espero poder pronto subir una nueva (aunke asi como voy uff mejor ladejo en pausa mientras me desocupo un poco de la u) **_

_**mmmm Bueno nos veremos en el prox capitulo**_

_**beshos**_

_**Matta ne.. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Holas, como estan? espero que esten bien, perdon por la demoraaaa si se ke fueron como dos semanas sin saber na de mi pero la Universidad me esta colapsado y no he tenido tiempo para actualizar esta historia, ni sikiera escribir un capitulo T.T Pero bueno aki esta al fin terminadoooo el capitulo 4 (uff vaya ke costo terminarlo u.u) _**

**_Mmmm me preguntaron ke son los manitas, son cuando por ejemplo tu papa se pone a arreglar cosas, son mas bien personas diestras manualmente ke se las dan de "maestros" (no maestros de profes, sino ke maestros de no se po carpintero, gafiter, ese tipo)... _**

**_Ke mas... A de veras.. Ruroini Kenshin no me pertenece.. snif _**

**_mmm ke mas este es un Universo alterno... si ke las personalidades de los personajes estan un poco cambiadas (aunke he tratado de acerlas las mas iguales posible)_**

**_simbologia varia..._**

**negrita y (): mis cometnarios.**

_cursiva: dialogos entre los personajes._

_**ahora los dejo con un nuevo capitulo... **_

_**Nos vemos abajooooo**_

_**

* * *

Casi Perfecto.**_

**Capitulo cuatro.**

Kaoru contempló cómo Kenshin se marchaba. Se tenía que haber imaginado que la iba a dejar a ella sola con aquel lío. Probablemente recuperaría su caro celular y se marcharía a casa. Un tiburón de las finanzas no se lo pensaría dos veces.

Exasperada, continuo recogiendo agua, retorciendo la esponja encima del cubo. Después de unos pocos minutos, casi no se notaba la que había quitado, a ese paso estaría allí toda la noche.

Entonces, oyó que la puerta principal se abría de nuevo y se escucharon pasos. Durante un segundo, pensó que Kenshin había vuelto para ayudarla, en vez de eso, él se dirigió a su despacho y luego hacia el baño, que estaban en dirección opuesta. Seguramente, él estaba dando gracias al cielo porque ella hubiera estado allí para poder recoger el teléfono y utilizar el baño.

Kaoru, completamente agotada, se pasó una mano por la frente. Si Kenshin se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla, tal vez habría podido terminar a tiempo para irse a casa y poder descansar unas horas.

- _¿Qué esperabas?_.- musitó ella retorciendo la esponja una vez más.

Sin embargo, unos minutos más tarde oyó que los pasos se dirigían a la cocina. Kaoru se dio la vuelta y quedo helada con lo que vio, no solo Kenshin había vuelto para ayudarla, sino que se había cambiado de ropa. Kaoru se puso de pie lentamente, limpiándose las manos en los jeans. En vez de su habitual traje de diseño, él llevaba una camiseta roja y unos pantalones cortos. **(n/a: yo kero ver... ghia babosa)**

Estaba diferente. Menos formal, pero igualmente peligroso. Aquel hombre era un bombón, siempre había sabido que era guapo, y acababa de darse cuenta de que era demasiado atractivo como para estar a solas con él.

- _Gracias por tu comprensión, Aoshi_.- le decía Kenshin al celular.- _Lo sé, es muy importante que nos reunamos. Ishin Shishi quiere trabajar contigo. ¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche?. Genial._- añadió, después de una pausa.- _Hasta mañana entonces._- Kenshin apretó el botón para apagar el celular y luego miro a Kaoru.

- _¿Por qué has vuelto?_.- preguntó ella.

- _Para ayudarte. ¿Es que no tienes un trapero?._

_Sí, pero no puedo encontrarlo.-_ respondió ella, aturdida, no acababa de entender que hubiera cancelado una reunión de negocios para ayudarla a limpiar el suelo.- _Esa cita parecía muy importante._

-_ Conseguí cambiarla para otra ocasión_.- dijo él, mientras Kaoru no salía de su asombro. Entonces, él se dirigió al pequeño armario donde se guardaban los suministros, resbaló un poco en el suelo y con una sonrisa, se deslizó deliberadamente a través de la habitación hasta que se detuvo en seco contra el armario.

- _¿No te recuerdo a Tom Cruise en ropa interior?_.- preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-_ No sé supongo._- respondió ella, mientras pensaba que él era mucho más guapo que Tom Cruise. Incluso, los pies, ya que iba descalzo, resultaban atractivos. Era tan intimo, tan personal verle los pies desnudos... Con mucho esfuerzo, ella apartó la mirada y lo miro a la cara.

Kenshin también la miraba a ella. A pesar de la escasa luz, que provenía de la única ampolleta que había en la cocina, Kaoru sintió que él la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo, la respiración se le aceleró y sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de ella.

Tras apartar la mirada, se arrodilló y empezó a recoger agua de nuevo.

_- No tienes por qué ayudarme._

-_ Claro que tengo que hacerlo._- dijo él arrodillándose a su lado con otra esponja.-_ Sé que no me tienes mucha estima, pero no pienso dejarte sola con todo este jaleo_.- Kaoru se quedó sorprendida, aquello era algo nuevo para ella. Siempre había pensado de Kenshin solucionaba las cosas a golpe de talonario.

-_ ¿Qué pasa?.-_ preguntó él, perplejo ante el modo en que ella lo miraba.

-_ Me sorprende que hayas regresado._

-_ Incluso los ogros tienen momentos de bondad.-_ respondió él concentrándose en el trabajo.

- _Tú no eres ningún ogro._

-_ Pues no me pareció que creyeras eso esta tarde, de hecho, me parece que fue eso exactamente lo que pensaste de mí un ogro de primera clase._

-_ Bueno, puede que no tanto._- bromeó ella, con una sonrisa.- _Tal vez de menor categoría..._

- _Lo siento no quería ofenderte diciéndote lo que te dije sobre las posibilidades de conseguir ese dinero a tiempo._

-_ No es que me ofendieras exactamente._- dijo ella retorciendo la esponja.

- _Pero te molestó lo que dije._

- _No me gusta que nadie me diga que hay algo que no pueda conseguir._

-_ A nadie le gusta eso._

_- Exactamente. Si sólo pudieras entender..._

- _Si bueno, tal vez lo entiendo. También hay cosas que son importantes para mi._

- _¿Cómo que?._- preguntó ella, con una esperanza de que él fuera humano. Kenshin dudó y Kaoru contuvo el aliento esperando que él dijera lo que le importaba. Pero no lo hizo, solo se encogió de hombros.

-_ ¿Se te han ocurrido algunas ideas para conseguir dinero?._- preguntó él. Kaoru se sintió algo desilusionada porque pensaba que le iba a revelar algo importante sobre él, pero no insistió en el tema. Sabia que algunas veces, las personas prefieren guardar su intimidad.

- _Los ancianos están pensando en ello. No estoy segura de que ninguna de las ideas que se me han ocurrido ahora vaya a funcionar._

- _Cuéntamelas._

-_ ¿Por qué?. No crees que yo sea capaz de sacar esto adelante._

- _No tenia ningún derecho a decirte lo que te dije_.- dijo él mirándola con intensidad. Kaoru se sorprendió aun más. Él era tan diferente aquella noche... Para empezar había admitido que había cometido un error y además, estaba mostrando interés en sus planes.

-_ Gracias por decirme eso._- respondió ella.-_ Sé que será muy difícil de conseguir pero..._

-_ Tienes que intentarlo. Sí lo entiendo._

- _Tu también lo intentarías._

-_ Claro, me encantan los desafíos. Bueno ¿Qué ideas se te han ocurrido?._

- _Un maratón, pero caminando, un bazar, una subasta en la que, más que subastar objetos, subastaríamos citas. O al menos esto fue lo que me dijo el que lo sugirió._

_- ¿Subastaríamos a los solteros?._

_- Si. Él pensó que las damas del centro podrían estar dispuestas a soltar un buen dinero por salir a pasar una noche romántica en la ciudad._

_- No puedes culpar al hombreo por intentarlo_.- añadió él guiñando un ojo.

- _Si, bueno, podría ser la solución al problema que él tiene para conseguir citas, pero no creo que sea la solución que el centro necesita. Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que se nos ocurra, tiene que ser pronto. Necesito contarles nuestros planes a la municipalidad._

_- Eres una mujer lista, se te ocurrirá algo._

_- Gracias._

_- Cuando lo decidas, dile a los del ayuntamiento que es eso lo que vas a hacer. No les preguntes. Siempre es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso._

Él sonrío de una forma que hizo estragos en el metabolismo de Kaoru. Aquella sonrisa le invitaba a compartir algo con él. Todavía seguía sin creer que hubiera cancelado una reunión por ella. Era tan fácil hablar con él aquella noche, que Kenshin parecía irresistible. Parecía realmente interesado en lo que ella, tenia que decir, lo que era un potente afrodisiaco.

Poco a poco, la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de los labios de él y se fueron oscureciendo sus ojos. Kaoru sintió que el deseo se volvía a apoderar de ella. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un hombre como Kenshin pudiera afectarla de aquella manera?.

Tras dejar la esponja, él se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia ella. Kaoru no tuvo que preguntar lo que estaba haciendo. Lo sabia perfectamente.

Tras tomarle la mano, ella se puso de pie.

-_ Esto es una muy mala idea._- dijo ella, pero no pudo resistirse cuando él puso las manos en las caderas y tiro de ella, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo contra el de él. Kenshin olía a gloria, como una tentación.

-_ Sí lo sé_.- susurró él besándole el cuello.- _¿Quieres que me pare?._

Kaoru dio un paso atrás, lo suficiente como para que le permitiera mirarlo. Un deseo que había nacido de algo poderoso. Segura de su decisión, le puso la mano en la mejilla, animándole a que se acercara.

-_ Diablos...- _Musitó ella, un segundo antes de que él la besara.

-----&&&&&-------

Había esperado que él la besara con urgencia, pidiendo más que lo que daba. Sin embargo, con mucha ternura, le acaricio los labios. Se movía con agonizante lentitud de un lado a otro, mordisquiandola suavemente, lo suficiente como para volverla loca.

Aquella tortura le llegó al lama. La mayoría de los hombres con los que había salido últimamente, la habían besado como si hubieran estado jugando al fútbol. Pero Kenshin no.

Inclinando la cabeza, ella recibió más directamente aquel beso. Él la hacia sentirse no solo deseada, sino que adorada. Kenshin la abrazó, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Con un suspiro, ella entreabrió los labios para que él pudiera deslizarle la lengua en la boca y encontrarse con la de ella. El ritmo de aquel beso hizo que el pulso de Kaoru se acelerara, recordándole lo sola que había estado desde hacia tiempo. Aquel beso era un fuego lleno de promesas.

A continuación, él le tomó la cara entre las manos. Kaoru sintió el contacto que había entre ellos, pechos, piernas... Sabia que estaba besando a un hombre que no era el adecuado para ella; pero no podía evitarlo. Aquel beso, sí era lo que ella necesitaba.

Por fin ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, separando los labios de los de él. Durante un momento, había esperado que él protestara, podía leer la frustración que se reflejaba en el rostro de él cuando se apartó de ella. Tenía las manos apretadas en puño y el rostro tenso.

- _No había planeado que esto ocurriera._- dijo él finalmente.

Kaoru asintió, entendiendo por fin lo que había pasado entre ellos. Kenshin Himura la había besado y ella le había devuelto el beso. Y le había gustado, además, quería que él volviera a besarla.

- _¿Es que no vas a decir nada?_.- preguntó él.

- _¿Qué hay que decir?. Solo nos hemos besado porque es tarde y estamos los dos cansados.-_ mintió ella volviendo a tomar la esponja.

Le temblaba la mano. ¿Qué le había dicho Kaede¿Qué los hombres eran como sombreros?. Bueno, en lo que se refería a Kaoru, no necesitaba un sombrero, aunque fuera uno que besara tan bien como Kenshin.

Entonces, se arrodilló y siguió recogiendo el agua, consciente de que él la seguía mirándola. ¿Qué quería que dijera¿Qué fue un beso fantástico¿Y que?. Se habían besado sí, el problema era que ella ya no podía seguir considerándole como un traje y un trabajo, sabía que deseaba a Kenshin y se odiaba por aquella debilidad.

- _Tú debes un yen_.- dijo él.

- _¿Cómo?.-_ preguntó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo.

-_ Que has dicho un garabato_.- Kaoru parpadeó. ¿De que estaba hablando?. Ella no decía garabatos casi nunca, solo cuando... ¡Dios mío! Él tenia razón, así había sido. Kaoru volvió a concentrarse en el agua, para no tener que mirarlo.

_- Así fue, así que pagaré_.

Kenshin se acercó a ella y tomó su esponja, empezando a limpiar el agua otra vez con fuertes y enérgicos movimientos. Kaoru le miro las manos, eran fuertes. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Los movimientos que hacia con la esponja eran de lo más sugerentes... Kaoru no pudo dejar de preguntarse como seria que aquellas manos la acariciaran con la fuerza que él agarraba aquella esponja...

- _Yo pagaré ese yen por ti._- dijo él.

- _Puedo pagar yo sola.-_ respondió ella, dando gracias porque él la hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos.

- _No, de verdad, me gustaría pagar._- insistió él poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Sin embargo, cuando ella se apartó de repente, él la agarró de inmediato.- _¿Qué te pasa?._

-_ Déjalo estar Kenshin._

_- Pero si me ha gustado mucho ese beso. Creo que vale mucho más que un yen_.- ella no sabia si protestar o echarse a reír. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel hombre?.

_Déjalo estar_.- repitió ella.-_ Vamos a terminar con el suelo._

Al mirarlo, Kaoru sintió la misma sensación en el estomago que cuando él la había besado. De todos los hombres en el mundo¿por qué tenia que ser Kenshin el que la atrajera tanto?.

-----------&&&&&&&----------

Kenshin se sentó en la reunión, mirando fijamente los datos que había proyectados sobre la pantalla. No tenia ni idea de qué era aquello. En lo único en que podía pensar era en Kaoru, después de aquel beso, la situación entre ellos, se había hecho muy incomoda la noche anterior.

Él nunca había tenido la intensión de besarla., pero, una vez que había empezado, le había costado mucho parar. Ella había estado tan sugerente y dulce entre sus brazos...

Sin embargo, no era un estúpido. Sabia perfectamente que no debía implicarse con Kaoru, la noche anterior le había demostrado lo fácil que le resultaba cambiar de planes, aunque fueran de trabajo, para estar con ella. Si no tenia cuidado, acabaría como Sano y los otros ejecutivos, es decir, tendría que elegir entre su trabajo y su vida personal, fuera cual fuera la decisión que sus compañeros acabaran tomando algo salía perdiendo.

Sin embargo él, desde muy niño, había aprendido que si se trabaja duro, se conseguía ser alguien. Lo demás no era importante. De niño nunca había tenido nada y no estaba dispuesto a que aquello volviera a pasarle. Además, cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en el presidente de Ishin Shishi, no era el momento adecuado para ponerse a pensar con sus hormonas en vez de con la cabeza.

Se obligó a concentrarse en la reunión. Se trataba de un nuevo proyecto que iba con retraso y los empleados estaban proponiendo alternativas. Normalmente, le encantaban aquel tipo de presión. Le encantaba perseguir lo imposible, sin embargo, ese día era todo diferente.

¿Por qué había tenido que besar a Kaoru?. Aquel beso solo podría traerle complicaciones. La noche anterior ella le había dicho que aquel beso no significaba nada, pero ¿y si cambiaba de opinión?. Por la tarde tendría que decirle que no podía volver a besarla. Lo de la noche anterior había sido una aberración, algo para satisfacer la curiosidad.

Kenshin suspiró, preguntándose si Kaoru se creería aquella historia tan absurda. Probablemente no, la verdad era que había besado a Kaoru porque había querido hacerlo; pero no estaba dispuesto a que aquel beso le estropeara los planes, lo de la noche anterior no volvería a repetirse nunca.

---------&&&&&&&---------

- E_ntonces¿qué tipo de sugerencias te dieron?_.- preguntó Kaede entrando en el despacho y sentándose en una silla. Kaoru hojeó los papeles que le habían dado los ancianos el día anterior.

_- Las nuevas ideas son un carnaval una noche de casino, y una gran venta de bollos y galletas._

_- ¿Cuál vas a hacer?._

_- Eso depende del grupo. A mi me da igual, mientras tenga potencial suficiente para conseguir el dinero. Esperare un día más para ver qué otras ideas se me proponen._

_- ¿Le has preguntado a Kenshin lo que le parece a él?. Me parece un tipo bastante listo._

Aquel comentario puso a Kaoru en alerta. Su radar interno le decía que Kaede estaba intentando hacerle ver lo estupendo que era Kenshin. Sin embargo, ella sabia muy bien que él no necesitaba ayuda, la noche anterior se lo había demostrado de sobra.

-_ Le he mencionado que el centro planea montar un acto para recaudar fondos._- Kaoru estudió a la mujer y esperó pacientemente lo que se le venia encima. No tardó mucho, Kaede se mesó el cabello, sonrió a Kaoru y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

- _Querida, la razón verdadera por la que estoy aquí es porque Yumi y yo hemos estado hablando y pensamos... Pensamos que deberías pedirle a Kenshin una cita._

_- ¿Una cita?._

_- Sí. Las mujeres lo hacen hoy en día constantemente, pensamos que deberías pedírselo en vez de esperar que él te lo pida. Necesitas andar con seguridad en el mercado del matrimonio._

_- ¿En el mercado del matrimonio?._- preguntó Kaoru, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- No te burles de mí. Sé lo duro que es conseguir un hombre hoy en día. Tienes que tener en cuenta que los hombres son como peces.

_- ¿Cómo peces?. Pensé que eran como sombreros._

_- Son como peces._- afirmo Kaede, algo contrariada.-_ No debes dejarles saber que estar detrás de ellos hasta que los hayas pescado._

_- Pero, si le pido que salga conmigo, sabrá que estoy detrás de él._

Kaoru, es que lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle una cita y una vez que él muestre su interés, tú simularas que ya no te interesa.

-_ Me parece algo manipulador._

-_ No te ofendas, pero esto no es como si estuvieras trabajando. Estoy segura de que no quieres pasarte la vida sola. Necesitas casarte y tener hijos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- le explicó Kaede, inclinándose para sacar algo de su bolso. Cuando se incorporó tenia un libro entre las manos.- Le he pedido esto a una de mis nietas. Tiene toda clase de consejos que puedes utilizar para conseguir marido._

Kaede puso el libro encima de la mesa y se lo empujó hacia Kaoru, que lo contempló como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Lentamente, se lo devolvió a Kaede.

-_ Muchas gracias, de verdad, pero Kenshin no me interesa de ese modo_.- dijo Kaoru, aunque no le gustara mentir.

Aunque en realidad no era una mentira. A ella no le interesaba Kenshin a pesar del beso que habían compartido, él no era el hombre adecuado para ella, tal vez había cancelado una reunión por ella, pero vivía la vida demasiado deprisa para lo que le gustaba a Kaoru.

Ahora a la luz del día, Kaoru se daba cuenta de que la noche anterior, se debía haber sentido algo débil, estaba tan preocupada por el dinero que no era consciente de lo que hacia. El beso había sido el resultado de la falta de sueño y de un noble gesto de un hombre guapo.

- _Quédatelo, por si acaso._- insistió Kaede, poniéndose de pie.- _Nunca se sabe, podrías cambiar de opinión, en mi caso, tarde meses antes de que siquiera me dignara a mirar a mi esposo. Yo nunca pensé que él fuera adecuado para mí, entonces, un día apareció en un coche modelo Mercury nuevesito y saltó la chispa. Entonces vi lo que realmente era._

_- ¿Un hombre guapo con un coche de vértigo?._

_- Entre otras cosas._

Con eso, Kaede salió del despacho de Kaoru, dejando aquellas palabras flotar en el aire. Kaoru suspiro, Kaede se había equivocado, pero ella no lo estaba, Kenshin Himura no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido una equivocación. Además, en aquellos momentos, tenia demasiado entre manos como para dejarse llevar y ponerse a deshojar margaritas.

Entonces, tomó el libro de Kaede, con la intención de meterlo en el escritorio, pero la tentación se apoderó de ella, lentamente, empezó a pasar las hojas, deteniéndose al alcanzar el capitulo de cómo hacer que el sexo resultara interesante. El rubor le cubrió las mejillas, cuando vio una ilustración particularmente erótica, cerró rápidamente el libro y lo metió en un cajón.

Algo agitada, levantó la vista para mirar a través de la puerta del despacho. Se veía a Kenshin, hablar con Hana y con Okina, vestido con su habitual traje oscuro, muy caro, lo mismo que la camisa y la corbata. Le parecía increíblemente tentador, especialmente después de ver las imágenes de aquel libro.

Mientras él atravesaba la habitación, la sorprendió deteniéndose para hablar con otros ancianos mientras iba de camino hacia su oficina. Aparentemente, había hecho algunos amigos la tarde anterior. Con el deseo, Kaoru podía, pero pidió a Dios que no resultara ser también un buen tipo,.

Aquello le seria más difícil de superar.

--------&&&&&&-------

- _Hola.- _dijo Kenshin al entrar en la oficina.

Ella parecía algo sonrojada. ¿Y si estaba esperando que él le pidiera una cita?. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quería engañarla. Se sentó en una silla que había delante de ella, pensado en cómo conducir aquella conversación. Se ponía normalmente menos nervioso, cuando tenia que despedir a un empleado que teniendo que decirle a Kaoru que no quería salir con ella.

-_ Hola._- respondió ella, jugueteando con un clip.- _Gracias por tu ayuda anoche._

-_ No fue ningún problema Kaoru, en cuanto a lo que pasó anoche..._

- _Oh sí... _– respondió ella, tirando el clip destrozado a la basura, para luego lanzarle una alegre sonrisa.- ._.. Creo que deberíamos olvidar lo que pasó._

_- ¿Te refieres al beso?._

_- Eso es._- dijo ella, haciendo más amplia la sonrisa.

- _Creo que es una buena idea._- dijo él.

-_ En realidad no fue nada más que un beso. Eso no significa nada._- continuo ella tomando otro clip, retorciéndolo de la misma manera que el anterior y tirándolo a la basura. Kenshin se rebulló nerviosamente en la silla. ¿Estaba ella nerviosa porque habían accedido olvidar el beso o acaso estaba preocupada de que él no estuviera dispuesto a olvidar lo que en realidad era uno de los mejores recuerdos que había tenido en años?.

_- De acuerdo_.- afirmó él.- _Pero tú me pareces algo preocupada._

-_ No lo estoy, lo único es que no se me da tan bien este tipo de cosas como a ti._

_- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?._

_- Lo de flirtear. Tú probablemente has besado a cientos de mujeres._- cuando ella extendió la mano para tomar otro clip, él se inclinó sobre ella y le puso la mano encima de la suya.

- _Solo para que conste, yo no he besado a cientos de mujeres. Yo te besé a ti porque quise._- añadió aunque supo que muy bien podría estar cavándose su propia tumba.

Kaoru lo miró y él sintió que le fallaba el equilibrio, de todas las cosas del mundo¿por qué había tenido él que admitir algo como aquello. Intentó dar marcha atrás, luchando por encontrar algo que decir. No podía admitir que ella hubiera estado allí arrodillada, con un aspecto tremendamente sexy y que lo siguiente que había sabido era que la tenia entre sus brazos y la estaba besando. No tenia elección, tenia que acabar con la discusión, había demasiado en juego. Su trabajo, su cordura...

-_ Kaoru, creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que el beso era más intenso de lo que nosotros habíamos esperado._- dijo él lentamente.-_ Pero creo que también estaremos de acuerdo en que no deberíamos mantener una relación._

_- No tenemos ninguna relación, solo fue un beso._- Kenshin supo que debería sentirse aliviado al ver que ella estaba de acuerdo con él, pero es que había sido un beso estupendo. Enojado consigo mismo por tener aquellos pensamientos dijo.

- _Creo que tenemos que acordar no besarnos más en el futuro. Personalmente me parece demasiado peligros y los dos tenemos otras cosas en las que concentrarnos, así que necesitamos estar de acuerdo en esto._

_- Mou, eso suena casi oficial._- dijo Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.- _¿Quieres que firme un contrato en el que prometa no besarte?.-_ Kenshin se paso la mano por el pelo. Ella no parecía ser tan indiferente como había parecido en un principio, aquel asunto se estaba haciendo muy difícil.

-_ Muy graciosa. No, lo único que no quiero es que nos distraigamos de lo que es importante. Tenemos que concentrarnos en conseguir ese dinero para el nuevo centro._- Kaoru tuvo que admitir que él tenia razón. Los dos tenían planes que no podían verse afectados por nada.

-_ De acuerdo. No habrá más besos._

- _Perfecto. No habrá más besos._- Aquellas palabras sonaron vacías y Kenshin se dio cuenta de que lo mismo le pasaba a él. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, debería estar saltando de alegría.

-_ ¿Es necesario que nos demos la mano en este trato?._- preguntó Kaoru.

-_ No creo que sea buena idea que nos toquemos ahora.-_ respondió Kenshin poniéndose de pie.

- _Si probablemente tengas razón.-_ Kaoru tomó otro clip. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que trabajar allí iba a ser una pesadilla.

_- Supongo que podemos intentar ser amigos._- dijo ella, destruyendo por completo el clip.

- _Supongo que si._- afirmo él con un hilo de voz.

-_ Si, creo que si._

Amigos. Tal vez no era la solución perfecta, pero era mejor que verse implicados en una relación. Y, aunque estaba seguro de que Kaoru seria una amante estupenda, también lo estaba de que seria una amiga perfecta. Y acaso¿ no le venia bien a cualquier hombre una amiga?.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

_**Holas de nuevo.. ke les parecio? al fin huboi un beso pero al parecer nuestros nindos protagonistas estan confunfidos... oson tan ciegos ke no se dan cuenta de lo ke realmente sienten uff ke problemon... **_

_**Bueno quiero agradecer a toooodos los reviews que me han mandado.. snif eso me hace muy filiz T.T y espero ke me signa mandando mas porque me encantan y me dan animos suficientes pa continuar jejejeje**_

_**Bueno saludos para tooodas las chicas con las ke hablo por msn ke son de fanfiction jajaja es genial hablar con ustedes.. **_

_**Bueno sin mas ke decir... nos vemos en la proximaaaaa**_

_**Matta ne... **_


	5. AVISO

**_AVISO..._**

****

**_QUIERO INFORMARLES A TODAS (OS) LOS LECTORES DE ESTE FICS... QUE ME VOY A TARDAR APROXIMADAMENTE DOS SEMANAS MAS EN SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO.. LA RAZON? ES QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ESTA COLAPSANDO AL SER FIN DE SEMESTRE Y TENGO KE ENTREGAR COMO MIL TRABAJOS EN ESTAS DOS SEMANAS Y NO ME VA A DAR EL TIEMPO PARA PONERME A ESCRIBIR... AUNQUE HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR PODER SUBIRLES ANTES EL NUEVO CAPITULO DEL CUAL VOY EN LA MITAD APROXIMADAMENTE... _**

**_ESPERO KE ME ENTIENDAN Y ESPEREN, PORQUE NO ES KE HAYA ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA SINO QUE POR LO ESCASO DEL TIEMPO QUE TENGO ESTE MES NO ME HA SIDO POSIBLE CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO, NI ESTE FICS NI EL EPILOGO DE CHANTAJE AL NOVIO..., PERO EN CUANTO PUEDA PROMETO ENTREGARLES ESTOS LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE..._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS..._**

**_NOS TAREMOS VIENDO POR LOS REVIEWS O ESPERO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO..._**

**_BESHITOS  
CHAUS..._**

_GHIA..._


	6. Chapter 5

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! perdon, gomen, sorry... y en todos los idiomas ke se les ocurra, Lamento mucho haberme demorado taaaantooo en subir el miserable capitulo, pero la u me tenia colapsada, final de semestre, que a los viejos se les ocurren ponerse brigidos a ultima hora ¬¬ y como muchas de ustedes me han visto en msn mas colapsada ke nunca pos por eso me demore tanto... lo lament de verdad... snif... pero como ahora toy de "vacas" (en teoria) pues podre subirles mas seguidos capitulos, para resarsir el avandono en las ke las tenia U.U _**

**_Espero terminar un especial de navidad ke estoy escribiendo... jojojo no se si les incluya al viejito pascuero pero se aceptan sugerencias.. :P _**

**_Yaps no las aburro mas, nos vemos abajo... las dejo con un nuevo capitulo de Casi Perfecto.._**

**_no esta mas decir ke Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece... y ke yo hago este fics sin interes de lucro.._**

**_ya saben_**

**_negrita: mis comentarios._**

**_cursiva: dialogos._**

**_y esop... nos vemos abajoooo _**

* * *

_**Casi Perfecto.**_

**CAPITULO 5.**

-_ ¿Entonces¿Qué tal te va en el centro?_- preguntó Kogoro cuando entró en el despacho de Kenshin a la mañana siguiente.

- _Bien_.- Respondió Kenshin, sin revelarle la verdadera situación.

Aquella palabra había sido una gran mentira. El día de ayer, le había dicho a Kaoru que debían ser solo amigos. Aquel día se había convertido en el más largo de su vida. Los amigos eran tipos con los que se jugaba al fútbol, no eran preciosas pelinegras de maravillosos ojos. No eran ensoñaciones que te acompañaban todo el día e invadían las noches. Y, con toda seguridad, no hacían perder la concertación.

- _¿De verdad?_.- insistió Katsura.

-_ Sí, es fantástico._- replicó él, que no estaba dispuesto a confesar que la directora le traía de cabeza. Katsura se echó a reír y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio de Kenshin.

- _Me parece que estás ocultándome algo. Ahora dime la verdad._

-_ El centro es mucho más grande de lo que yo había esperado._- dijo Kenshin, evitando mirarlo a los ojos a su jefe -,_ pero la directora hace un trabajo excelente._

- _¿Y qué has estado tú haciendo?._

-_ Ayudar en lo que he podido._- respondió Kenshin, rebulléndose en la silla.

-_ ¿Te importaría especificar un poco más?._

- _¿Por qué no te pases por el centro y lo ves con tus propios ojos?._

- _Es una idea estupenda. Creo que lo haré. ¿Crees todavía que el tiempo que pasas allí repercute negativamente en tu trabajo?._

- _Sí. Sabes también como yo lo que ocurriría, con Ishin Shishi si falla la fusión_.- le recordó Kenshin, sabiendo que Katsura era consiente de que la empresa sufriría problemas económicos.

- _Entonces¿qué me sugieres que hagamos?. ¿Qué cancelemos tu compromiso con la comunidad?._

Aquella era una buena pregunta. Kenshin pensó en los ancianos y en Kaoru. Se sentía dividido, sí, quería que se le revelara del voluntariado, especialmente porque había besado a Kaoru. Nada le apetecía más que pasarse doce horas en la oficina, sin más complicaciones.

Sin embargo, no podía marcharse sin más. Tal vez era su pasado, su padre. O tal vez fueran los ancianos... o Kaoru.

- _Necesitan mucho dinero._- explicó Kenshin lentamente -, _así que están haciendo planes para recaudar fondos en un acto que celebraran a finales de mes._

-_ ¿Para que?._

- _Necesitan hacer reformas en sus nuevas instalaciones._

- _Entonces, ayúdalos a recaudar el dinero._

- _Voy a hacerlo, pero no hay mucho tiempo._

- _Ellos necesitan un milagro, lo que es tu especialidad. Haremos un trato, tú los ayudas a recaudar el dinero y te veras libre del trabajo._

- _¿Del trabajo?._

-_ Sí, ya no habrá más servicio de voluntariado para ti. Te puedes pasar el resto de tus dias pegado a tu escritorio sin interrupción alguna, si eso es lo que quieres._- concluyó Katsura poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta-._ Ése es el trato, Kenshin. Serás un hombre libre en cuestión de semanas._

Con eso, el hombre salió de la oficina.

Un hombre libre. Aquello era fantástico, fenomenal. Justo lo que Kenshin quería. Debería sentirse contento. Entonces¿por qué no lo estaba?.

- _Maldita sea.-_ musitó Kenshin cerrando de un golpe el cajón del escritorio.

Por mucho que le costara, iba a sentirse contento. Ayudaría con la recaudación de fondos y, cuando todo se terminara, les desearía a Kaoru y a los ancianos que todo les fuera bien. Tal vez pasara de vez en cuando para saludarlos, pero eso seria todo.

Cuando hubieran conseguido el dinero, se marcharía todo lo rápidamente que le fuera posible.

----------&&&&&&&&------------

Kaoru siempre notaba el momento en el que Kenshin llegaba al centro, y aquella tarde no fue una excepción. Los ancianos parecían animarse, el volumen de la sala principal subía y Kaoru se llenaba de... expectación. Al mirar a través de la puerta de su oficina, le vio atravesar la sala, riendo y bromeando con varios de los ancianos. Entonces, su corazón adoptaba un ritmo alegre que ella había aprendido a asociar a Kenshin.

Ella quería pensar que él era solo un amigo, un voluntario que le ayudaría inmensamente con la recaudación de fondos, lo que era un alivio, ya que había demostrado ser un desastre ayudando con las reparaciones del centro.

Ojalá pudiera olvidar el beso que habían compartido, pero no podía sacárselo de la mente. Además, deseaba besarlo de nuevo, ansiaba volver a experimentar las sensaciones que había sentido entre sus brazos.

Kenshin le atraía en muchos sentidos, siendo uno de los más importantes la forma en la que había encajado en el centro. Al mirar de nuevo a través de la puerta, la vio sentado a una mesa con alguno de los hombres. Kaoru había observado la misma escena varias veces a lo largo de los días anteriores. Nunca había sabido de lo que hablaba el grupo pero el día anterior Hana Sakuragui le había traído un puñado de dinero. Había musitado una disculpa con una tímida sonrisa y se había marchado.

Ella había dado al grupo unos cuantos minutos antes de empezar la reunión para hablar de cómo iban a conseguir el dinero. El tiempo se estaba acabando. El día antes había recibido dos llamadas telefónicas de concejales que querían saber si podía conseguir el dinero. Mientras cruzaba los dedos, ella les había asegurado que seria un éxito. Gracias a Dios, ninguno de ellos la había presionado para que les diera detalles, lo que significaba o bien una fe absoluta en su éxito o la seguridad de que iba a fracasar. En cualquier caso, le debía a los ancianos encontrar una solución.

Desgraciadamente, su mente no lograba concentrarse. Cada vez que se sentaba a trabajar, acababa pensado en Kenshin. Repetidamente se recordaba cómo la amistad les ofrecía una solución perfecta. Como amigos, podían trabajar codo a codo sin preocuparse de que interfirieran los sentimientos.

Sin embargo, ella sabia que no podía ser su amiga. Cada vez que lo veía, el estomago le daba un vuelco, le sudaban las palmas de las manos y se le aceleraba el respiración. Más y más, tenia la sensación de que aquella amistad no iba a funcionar.

Lo que le dejaba con un buen problema. Necesitaba a encontrar sus prioridades. De acuerdo, Kenshin era muy guapo y sabia besar muy bien, pero tenia que superar el embelesamiento que sentía por él. Para conseguirlo, debía concentrarse en conseguir el dinero. Así no tendría tiempo para pensar en Kenshin Himura. Aquello ayudaría o al menos, eso esperaba ella.

-_ Yo creo que si contratáramos una orquesta que tocara una buena música, entonces estoy seguro de que conseguiríamos montones de dinero._- dijo Hana.

- _Déjalo estar. Ya dijiste eso ayer y ya te dije que no podemos alquilar una orquesta si no tenemos dinero para ello._- respondió Okina, añadiendo un adorno de color rojo al jarrón de cerámica que estaba pintando.

-_ Si, bueno, por lo menos es una buena idea. ¿No te parece Kenshin?._

Kenshin los miró a ambos. Hana y Okina eran los mejores amigos, pero se peleaban como si fueran viejos enemigos. Kenshin los apreciaba a los dos. Su padre hubiera podido aprender mucho de aquellos hombres.

-_ No sé_.- respondió Kenshin.- _Explícame tu plan._

-_ Kenshin, ya sabia yo que eras un tipo listo_.- replico Hana, dando un golpe a la mesa que asusto a Okina.

-_ ¡Santa María, Hana, me has arruinado mi obra de arte._- musito Okina, contemplando el jarrón para estudiar el daño. Dando que aquella decoración era, por decirlo de manera amable, abstracta, Kenshin no estaba seguro de cómo Okina podía decir que se la había estropeado.

- _Cuéntame el plan._- insistió Kenshin. Hana se reclinó en la silla y se preparo para lo que tenia que decir. Antes de hacerlo, Hana siempre pensaba durante diez minutos. Kenshin estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Okina le dijo.

-_ Hana, nosotros somos ya viejos. ¿Quieres ir al grano antes de que Kenshin tenga que enterrar a uno de nosotros?._

- _En cualquier caso._- protesto Hana, con un gruñido.- _como estaba intentando decir antes que se me interrumpiera, deberíamos tener una Gran Noche de Orquesta. Ya sabes, conseguir unos buenos músicos, servir una cena de gala como solían hacer en los grandes clubes en los años cuarenta y bailar. Todo el mundo podría asistir. ¿Me entiendes?-_

- _¿Qué te dijo Kaoru cuidando le explicaste tu idea?._- pregunto Kenshin pensando que aquel plan tenia posibilidades.

- _No se lo he dicho todavía. Okina penso que era una locura dado que necesitaríamos dinero para contratar la orquesta y alguien que nos cubra los gastos si no conseguimos bastante dinero. Pero yo creo que la ciudad nos apoyaría._

-_ Sabes que eso no es cierto_.- dijo Okina.

- _Como si tú supieras algo. Lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque no se te ha ocurrido a ti._

-_ Ishin Shishi podría ocuparse de eso._- dijo Kenshin.

- _¿Tu crees?._

-_ ¿Que local pensabas utilizar?._

- _No sé._- admitió Hana.-_ Aquí es imposible. Este lugar es una ruina._

- _Creo que podríamos utilizar la cafetería de Ishin Shishi. Es enorme.-_ explico Kenshin.- _Estoy seguro de que mi jefe estaría de acuerdo._

- _¿De verdad?._- Al oír aquellas palabras, los tres hombres se dieron vuelta. Kaoru estaba detrás de ellos. Ella sonrío.

- _Déjenme que reúna a todos los demás para que les puedan contar su idea a todos._- cuando todo el mundo estuvo reunido, Hana explico su plan, ignorando las criticas de Okina. Cuando termino, Kaede dijo.

- _Me parece maravilloso._

-_ Yo siempre dije que era una idea con mucho mérito.-_ intervino Okina. Kenshin reprimió una sonrisa. Los dos hombres parecían rivales de colegio. Pero Kaede les dedico a ambos una maravillosa sonrisa.

- _Entonces¿Estamos todos de acuerdo con la idea de Hana?._- preguntó Kaoru. El grupo dejo muy en claro que así era.- _Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho y Kenshin necesitara asegurarse de que podemos celebrarlo en Ishin Shishi._

-_ Podemos hacerlo._- dijo Okina.- _Tenemos casi tres semanas._

Kaoru se hecho a reír. Kenshin la oyó y la miro. Al hacerlo vio que ella le estaba mirando. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes y luego ella aparto los ojos. Aquella mirada hizo que el pulso de Kenshin se acelerara. Parpadeo y volvió a prestar atención al grupo. ¿De que estaban hablando?.

¡Ah, De la fiesta para recaudar fondos. Ya estaban todos en su terreno. Sabia como poner una idea en practica y darle vida. Por primera vez desde que Kaoru le había hablado del plan, había empezado a creer que podrían conseguirlo.

Y, después de eso, seria libre. Trato de ignorar la repentina tristeza que lo inundo, porque todo lo que importaba en aquellos momentos era que los ancianos consiguieran el dinero.

----------&&&&&&&&----------

Kaoru miró rápidamente a Kenshin, en algún momento él se había quitado la chaqueta. Mientras escuchaba atentamente, se estaba remangando la camisa blanca, luego tomo un lápiz y un par de hojas de papel de encima de la mesa.

- _Entonces, Kaoru¿donde quieres que empecemos?._

Ella había esperado que él le diera el papel y el lápiz como si ella fuera su secretaria. En vez de eso, estaba claro que él esperaba que ella dirigiera la conversación. La volvía loca el hecho de que Kenshin fuera tan considerado. ¿Cómo iba ella a poder resistirse si se comportaba así?.

Kaoru intento concentrarse en la conversación. Cuando Hana y Okina empezaron a discutir de nuevo ella aprovecho el momento para dirigirse a Kenshin.

- _Gracias por tomar notas_.- le dijo.

- _Solo estoy intentando ser útil.-_ respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.- _Pero te aviso, estoy seguro que me convertiré en un pesado antes de que esto se acabe._- ojalá Kaoru tuviera tanta suerte, si él se enojaba, entonces, tal vez ella pudiera dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que era.

- _Estoy segura que tendré algo que decir si eso ocurre_

-_ ¡Eh ustedes dos¿Qué piensan de la idea de Kaede?_.- con esfuerzo, Kaoru apartó la mirada de Kenshin y se concentro en el grupo.

-_ Lo siento no he oído lo que ha sugerido._

- _He ofrecido un extra para esa tarde. Mi difunto marido tenia un coche, un Mercury_** (NA: jajajajjaja me acorde de un chiste :P)** _de 1949 que él adoraba. Desde que falleció, no he tenido corazón para venderlo, pero no me gustaría guardarlo para siempre. Nadie de mi familia lo quiere. ¿Crees que alguien le gustaría pujar por un coche?._

-_ Kaede, no podemos consentir que hagas eso._- dijo Kaoru.- _Estoy segura que el coche de tu marido vale mucho dinero._

- _Pero yo quiero donarlo_.- replico Kaede.- _Lo tengo en un almacén, que me cuesta mucho dinero. Siempre he pensado en ese coche como si tuviera algo¿cómo diría yo..., Mágico. Fue lo que consiguió que finalmente me enamorara de mi marido. Un cache especial no debería estar en un almacén._- muy sorprendida, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que el resto del grupo estaba de acuerdo con Kaede.

- _¿Qué dicen?. No podemos permitir que Kaede haga un sacrificio como ese._

-_ Pero yo quiero hacerlo_.- dijo Kaede, volviéndose hacia Kenshin.- _¿Te gusta mi idea?._

- _Creo que es fantástica._- respondió él.- _pero pienso lo mismo que Kaoru, no podemos permitirte que hagas ese sacrificio._

Kaoru se sintió reconfortada, sensación que le costo mucho reprimir, sin embargo, cuando Kenshin se inclinó sobre Kaede para tomarle de la mano, se le corto el aliento. Él estaba mirando a la anciana con respeto y ternura. Kaoru no podía creer que ella hubiera pensado que Kenshin era frío. Tal vez, los ancianos estaban teniendo un efecto positivo en él.

- _Tu marido querría que tu utilizaras el auto para cubrir tus necesidades.-_ le estaba diciendo a la anciana.- Él...

- _No te ofendas querido, pero él querría hacer lo que yo quisiera hace_r.- afirmo Kaede.- _Y yo quiero donarlo._

_- Parece que la señora se ha decidido completamente_.- concluyó Kenshin volviéndose a Kaoru.

-_ ¿Estas segura de esto?_.- insistió Kaoru una vez más.

- _Si, completamente._- añadió Kaede, con una sonrisa.- _A menos que uno de ustedes dos quiera el coche. ¿Quién sabe?. Ese Mercury podría poner un poco de magia en sus vidas._

- _No gracias._- dijo Kaoru, algo ruborizada.

- _Tengo una idea_.- sugirió Kenshin.- _Podríamos averiguar cuanto vale ese auto. Entonces después de la subasta, pagaremos esa cantidad a Kaede y utilizaremos el resto del dinero para el centro. Si añadimos ese dinero a lo que consigamos con el baile creo que... deberíamos conseguir lo que necesitamos._

-_ Ésa es una buena idea._- dijo Yumi.- Y_a sabia yo que tu eras un chico listo_.- añadió, golpeándole suavemente la mejilla. Luego miro a Kaoru.- _Y también muy guapo_.- sorprendida, Kaoru vio que Kenshin se sonrojaba. La ver que el resto de los ancianos empezaban a hacer lo mismo, ella intervino.

- _De acuerdo, ahora que ya hemos decidido lo del auto, pongámonos a trabajar._- ordeno Kaoru sonriendo a Kenshin.

Después de un instante, él le devolvió la sonrisa, una dulce y atractiva sonrisa que acelero el corazón de Kaoru. Tenia que centrarse, entonces ya estaría todo bajo control, todo.

------------ &&&&&&&&----------

Kenshin miro a Kaoru mientras apartaba la lona que cubría el auto de Kaede. Habían pasado tres días desde que a los ancianos se les había ocurrido la idea de La Gran Noche de Orquesta, y Kaoru había conseguido sacar un momento para ir a ver e auto.

Sin embargo, tal vez había sido una mala idea ir al almacén los dos juntos. Durante los últimos días, a Kenshin le había costado mucho tratarla como a una amiga. En aquellos momentos, en la intimidad del almacén, su libido estaba jugándole malas pasadas.

Tras obligarse a concentrarse en lo que tenían entre manos, él ayudó a Kaoru a retirar la lona. Se había dado cuenta de que, en los últimos días, su deseo de que aquella fiesta fuera un éxito había ido incrementándose. No por él, ni siquiera por Kaoru, sino por los ancianos.

- _¡Vaya!._- exclamo Kenshin, al ver el enorme Mercury negro.

El nunca había sido un obseso de los coches, pero aquel podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Kaede había dicho que aquel coche le había hecho enamorarse de su marido, al echar una mirada al asiento de atrás, reprimió una sonrisa. Esperaba que no fuera aquello lo que la había convencido.

- _Es un coche precioso._- dijo Kaoru.- _Entiendo perfectamente por qué Kaede y su marido lo adoraban._

Kenshin miro y a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, se le aceleró el pulso. Ella iba vestida con su habitual atuendo de camiseta y jeans, eran unas ropas perfectamente respetables, pero de algún modo, parecían estar transtornandole. Ambas prendas se le ajustaban al cuerpo, moldeando perfectamente su figura. A él no le importaría meterse en el asiento de atrás del Mercury y ver si ellos también podían conjurar su magia.

Él parpadeo, necesitaba una ducha fría... enseguida.

-_ ¿Crees que Kaede tiene razón?.- _le preguntó Kaoru.- ¿Crees que este auto es mágico?.

-_ ¿No escribió Stephen King una historia sobre un coche poseído?. Me parece que en ese caso no funcionó tan bien._- ella se echó a reír, produciendo un suave sonido que lleno el almacén como una suave brisa.

_- ¡Venga ya!. Tienes que poner un poco de fantasía en tu vida.-_ Aquello era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Se podía ver a si mismo sacándole la camiseta del pantalón, acariciándole el torso y luego...

- ¿_Kenshin¿Te encuentras bien?. Pareces estar un poco raro_.

Sin poder evitarlo, se le escapo un pequeño gruñido de los labios. Con esfuerzo volvió a la realidad. ¿Qué había dicho ella?. Que tenia un aspecto raro. Probablemente parecía un perro de los dibujos animados, cuando iba con los ojos saltones y la lengua arrastrándole por el suelo **(NA: jajajaja es muy gueno ese dibujo XD)**

- _Estoy bien.-_ dijo él con esfuerzo.- _de veras._

Sin embargo no era así, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ella, ni siquiera sus sueños eran sagrados. Ella se las había arreglado para colarse dentro de ellos con tanto detalle que a menudo él despertaba preguntándose dónde estaba.

Hasta entonces, jamás hubiera creído que un hombre pudiera morir de deseo. Además ella no siquiera era su tipo. Aunque era hermosa, Kaoru no poseía el aspecto perfecto de una modelo. Más bien, su belleza parecía emanar de su personalidad.

Kenshin sabia que necesitaba hacer algo sobre aquellos sentimientos. Pero no sabia qué, un hombre listo detendría aquello antes de que se produjera un desastre. Y él era un hombre listo, o al menos eso le había parecido hasta entonces.

Kenshin dio un paso hacia Kaoru. Luego otro y otro más, hasta que estuvo directamente delante de ella.

- _Kenshin, pensaba que habíamos decidido ser solo amigos._

- _He cambiado de opinión._- susurró él, acariciándole la suave piel de la mejilla.

- _Tal vez yo no._

- _¿De verdad?. ¿Estas segura de que no podemos negociar esto?. A mi se me da muy bien negociar._

- _De eso estoy segura. Y me debes un dólar. _– dijo ella inclinando la cabeza con una sugerente sonrisa.- _Creo que la magia de este auto te ha llegado muy dentro._

- _No sabes cómo.-_ respondió él empujándola hacia el auto.

Cuando la besó, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ser un caballero. Estaba hambriento de ella y no quería ocultárselo. Y era evidente que ella compartía su deseo, le estaba rodeando completamente con los brazos.

Aquello era una locura. Estaban comportándose como dos adolescentes, las manos, los labios... El único ruido que había en el almacén era la respiración agitada de los dos y los susurros.

Poco a poco la cordura fue haciéndose dueña de la mente de Kenshin. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?. Aquella mujer era demasiado peligrosa y podría estropear los planes que llevaba haciendo durante años.

Sin embargo, cuando la lengua de ella se deslizo en su boca, la lógica desapareció por arte de magia, al menos durante unos minutos. Si tenia que hacer algo, tal vez podría esperar un par de minutos más. Ella se apretaba contra él, haciendo que él sintiera sus senos contra el pecho. A Kenshin le era imposible formar ni siquiera una frase. La deseaba de una forma que le resultaba imposible de contener.

Tomándola por las caderas, la estrechó más contra él, para hacerla sentir lo mucho que la deseaba. Kaoru se apretó tanto contra él que lo único que Kenshin pudo pensar era que le gustaría tenerla en la cama, verla mientras hacían el amor. Deseaba verle en le rostro la pasión, oírla gritar su nombre cuando llegara al éxtasis.

Con aquellos pensamientos, la lógica y la razón quedaron a un lado.

Cuando la respiración se hizo casi imposible, Kaoru apartó sus labios de los de Kenshin. Durante un segundo, ella se le quedo mirando, entonces, la realidad se vertió sobre ella como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría.

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había besado a Kenshin sin protestar. ¿En qué estaba pensado¿Dónde estaban sus instintos de protección?.

- _Eso ha sido una sorpresa.-_ dijo ella separándose de él.

-_ Esta dejando de ser una sorpresa para convertirse en un habito._

Lo dijo con tanta pena que Kaoru no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Ella miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no tenia ningún sitio donde ir durante las próximas dos horas.

-_ Llego tarde a una reunión._- mintió.-_ ¿Te importa llevarme al centro de ancianos?_.- Al principio, pareció que Kenshin se iba anegar, luego se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- _Claro. No hay problemas, ya vendremos en otra coacción a empezar a limpiar el auto._

-_ El auto... Claro, ya vendremos en otra ocasión._- dijo ella, aunque no seria asi si ella podía evitarlo. Volvería ella sola, no pensaba volver allí con Kenshin.

En silencio salieron del almacén y se montaron en el mercedes de Kenshin. Por suerte, él puso la radio, lo que tapo por completo la falta de conversación que había entre ellos.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir besando a Kenshin, aquel hombre vivía para su trabajo, asi que besarlo era algo peligroso que podía estallarle en las manos.

Para cuando llegaron al centro, la tensión en el auto era insoportable, después de estacionarse, Kenshin se volvió a mirarla. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios de Kaoru, ella le lanzó una mirada de aviso.

- L_as cosas entre nosotros, parecen estar escapándose de nuestro control. Necesitamos no volver a tocarnos._- dijo ella, negándose a pensar en lo guapo que era. Por muy atractivo que él fuera, era un adicto al trabajo, aquello era en lo que ella tenia que centrarse.

- _Me imagino que tienes razón, no debemos besarnos mas._- accedió él, cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, él la tomó por el brazo._- Pero para que sepas, no fui yo quien se detuvo en el almacén. Y no podía dejar de desear que perdiéramos aun más el control._

-_ Entonces_.- afirmo ella.- _Es mejor que vayas pensado en otra cosa que desear._

A continuación, Kaoru se soltó de él y salió del coche.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Al fin... un nuevo capitulo y he vuelto a las andadas..._**

**_Muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por toos los reviews que he recibido dandome animos pa seguir el fics jojoj Especialmente a Arcandrea y a la verito... jojojo este capi va dedicado pa ustedes dos.,... (No te preocupes ke te subire el epilogo de chantaje al novio, estoy pegada en la mitad T.T)_**

**_Bueno ke mas... Espero sus comentarios varios ya, porque son re importantes para mi pa saber como anda la cosa... _**

**_beshitos a toos... y muchas gracias por la nominacion n/n fueron muy amables de verdad... y me alegra mucho ke hayan encontrado mis historias buenas... _**

**_mmm algo mas, creo ke nada...  
Saludos... _**

**_Matta nee..._**

**_"Entre las sombras te esperare, sentada en la roca del olvido, derramando lagrimas de sangre por tu despedida hace ya tantos siglos. Sentada entre la oscuridad de Midgard estare soñando con volverte pronto a ver...  
Niuwa..." _**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Holaaaaaaaa, perdon de verdad por el atraso del capitulo, pero como algunas ya saben me formatearon el pc y perdi toda la informacion ke tenia, incluyendo los capitulos, asi ke tuve ke rehacerlos nuevamente TT.TT **_

_**Ademas de tener puros ataos en la universidad, ya que mi profesor guia de tesis, se le ocurrio renunciar, asi ke me kedo sin profe guia... No se ke haceeeeeer! snif... voy de mal en peor U.U **_

_**Pero bueno se la vi, asi ke a ponerle animos, ke me kedan re pocos libros por leer... y terminamos esta pokeria de capitulo tres, aunke despues me keda traspasarlo too al pc T.T... Serap...**_

_**Bueno muuuuuuuchas gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz ke me hacen de verdad... En el proximo capitulo pondre el tan anciado lemon jojojo se viene lo bueno..**_

_**Como saben Ruroini Kenshin no me pertenece, (aunke me gustaria tener a kenshin pa mi solita jojoj) **_

_**ASI ke aki les va a la simbologia...**_

**Negrita: Mis comentarios**  
_Cursiva: Dialogos_  
_**y creo ke eso es todo..**_

_**nos vemos abajooo**_

* * *

_**CASI PERFECTO. **_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Durante los siguientes dos días Kenshin evito a Kaoru, sin sentirse culpable por ello. Solo estaba haciendo lo que un hombre cuerdo haría. Y un hombre cuerdo no merodeaba alrededor de Kaoru Kamiya, a menos que quisiera tener problemas.

Kaoru tenia todas las cualidades que hacían a una mujer mortal. Las emociones que ella le causaba eran incontrolables. Además eran sensaciones completamente desconocidas para el.

Así que, sabia que había hecho lo correcto evitándola. Tampoco era que Kaoru le hubiera buscado. Incluso cuando el había contratado a un maestro para que reparara el agujero de la pared, ella se había limitado a darle las gracias al pasar por su lado de camino a su despacho aquella mañana. Probablemente, todo saldría bien si conseguía mantenerse alejado de ella. La distancia resolvería el problema.

- _¿Crees que Kaoru necesitaba ayuda con la decoración?._- Pregunto Okina.

Kenshin levanto la vista de sus cartas. Estaban jugando a algo que ellos llamaban "papa Salvaje". Según Kenshin había entendido, no había reglas en aquel juego excepto las que Hana y Okina inventaban mientras jugaban. En aquel momento, el tenia un seis, dos dieses, y dos joker. Todo lo que sabia sobre aquel juego era que fueran las que fueran sus cartas eran malas y las que tuvieran Okina y Hana eran buenas.

- _Pensaba que Kaede y Yumi la estaban ayudando._- dijo Kenshin, tirando los dos Joker, pensando que, si iba a perder, por lo menos haría todo lo posible por hacerlo de verdad.

- _Así es, pero es que no tenemos mucho dinero con el presupuesto_.- replico Okina, tomando las cartas que Kenshin había tirado. Kenshin hubiese querido hacer constar a Okina que tenia en aquellos momentos siete cartas, pero decidió no hacerlo. Okina se inventaría una nueva regla que, por ejemplo, permitía al que repartía tener mas cartas que el resto de los jugadores.

- I_shin Shishi, colaborara con la decoración_.- afirmo Kenshin, observando asombrado como Hana extendía la mano y tomaba dos cartas de las de Okina , le daba una a el y se quedaba con la otra. Sorprendentemente, Okina no hizo ningún comentario. ¿qué clase de juego era aquel?.

-_ ¡Ya esta!.-_ exclamo Okina, echándole una sonrisa a Hana.- _Ya tengo "papa salvaje_".- añadió, extendiendo las cartas en la mesa. Tenia un cuatro, un cinco, un ocho, un joker y una reina. En lo que refería a Kenshin, Okina pudiera haber dicho que tenia "pimentón rojo".

- _¡Madre mía!_.- exclamo Hana, tirando sus cartas encima de la mesa.- _Eres el jugador de "Papa salvaje" con mas suerte que he conocido. Creo que deberías ir a decirle a Kaoru lo de la decoración._- añadió mirando a Kenshin.

-_ Tal vez tenga miedo de ir a hablar con Kaoru_.- sugirió Okina.- _Nos hemos dado cuenta de que la has evitado desde el día en que los dos fueron a ver el coche de Kaede. Ese Mercury no consiguió que su magia funcionara con ustedes ¿verdad hijo?._- Hana y Okina, se echaron a reír mientras Kenshin sacudía la cabeza.

-_ No, ni tengo miedo de ir a hablar con ella ni funciono la magia del auto_.- replico Kenshin, sabiendo que estaba acorralado y que tendría oye ir a hablar con Kaoru tanto si quería como si no.- _He estado muy ocupado durante los dos últimos días. Esa es la razón de que no haya hablado con ella._

- _Ha estado muy ocupado aprendiendo a jugar a la "papa salvaje"_.- le dijo Okina a Hana, dándole un codazo.

- _Si, excepto que se le da fatal._- respondió Hana muriéndose de risa.

- ¿_Cómo te has dado cuenta?_.- Pregunto Okina, riéndose también. Cuando los dos hombres se echaron a reír de nuevo Kenshin empezó a sospechar algo.

- _No hay ningún juego que se llame "papa salvaje"¿verdad?. Los dos me estaban tomando el pelo._

- _Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco Ken. No es nada personal.-_ Dijo Hana.- _Pensamos que te iría bien relajarte un poco. Somos tus amigos, y tanto Okina como yo conocemos a hombres que murieron demasiado jóvenes por trabajar demasiado y ser demasiado serios. Eres un buen hombre, pero necesitas divertirte un poco._- Kenshin dejo las cartas encima de la mesa y contemplo a los dos hombres. Nadie se había preocupado por el nunca. Ni siquiera su padre, que había vivido siempre en su propio mundo. Era agradable saber que Hana y Okina se consideraran sus amigos. Entonces Kenshin sonrió y se puso de pie.

- _De acuerdo me he tragado lo de la "papa salvaje". Pero prometo pensar en lo de divertirme un poco. Y no tengo miedo de Kaoru_.- añadió cuando ya estaba dirigiéndose al despacho de ella.

- _Claro que no Ken_.- dijo Okina sonriendo.

Kenshin cruzo la sala en dirección al despacho de Kaoru. A sus espaldas, oía las risas de Okina y Hana. Sin embargo estaban equivocados. No tenia miedo a Kaoru, aquella mujer creaba todo tipo de emociones en el, pero miedo no era una de ellas. Por alguna extraña razón, Kenshin deseaba que así fuera.

&&&&&&&&&&&----&&&&&&&&&&&

Con un gran ademán, Kaoru tachó, llena de satisfacción, lo ultimo que le quedaba en la lista de las cosas que tenia por hacer. Había terminado de preparar la propuesta para la reunión que tenia en la municipalidad aquella tarde y, además, se había acordado de comprar el pastel de cumpleaños de la fiesta de Kaede.

Al mirar a través de la puerta abierta, vio que Kenshin estaba jugando a las cartas con Hana y Okina. Cuando noto que se ponía de pie y que se dirigía a su oficina, el estomago le dio un vuelco.

- _Pareces una chica de dieciséis años.-_ musito mas enojada consigo misma.

- _¿Tienes un minuto?_.- le pregunto Kenshin desde la puerta. Tenia una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Kaoru se limpio el sudor de las manos en la falda. Y recogió las notas de la presentación para tener algo en las manos.

- _Claro_.- Kenshin miro por encima del hombro y luego entro en la oficina y cerro la puerta. De repente, sintieron que estaban los dos a solas. Esa situación hacia que Kaoru se sintiera tan nerviosa como un canario con un gato.

- _Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que creo que estas haciendo un trabajo estupendo con esta fiesta. Es realmente sorprendente._- dijo Kenshin.

-_ Todo el mundo ha contribuido._- replico Kaoru, jugueteando con los lápices que tenia encima de la mesa, mientras evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- _Yo solo soy parte de un equipo._

-_ La mayor parte del trabajo ha sido tuyo._- Al oír aquellas amables palabras, ella cometió el error de mirarlo. Aquellos hermosos ojos violetas con rayos dorados, la miraban con una intensidad casi insoportable. Kaoru necesitaba salir de esa situación. La proximidad con Kenshin era peligrosa para su salud. A su lado, el sentido común se evaporaba.

- _Gracias.-_ susurró ella, apartando la mirada, concentrándose en volver a colocar los papeles para la reunión.

- _Ya sabes que Ishin Shishi, tiene gran cantidad de artículos de decoración que podemos utilizar para la fiesta. Eso nos ahorraría algo de dinero._- dijo Kenshin.

- _Fantástico, gracias por la oferta_.- respondió ella, conteniendo el aliento. Tal vez con eso el se marchara.

- _No hay problema_.- Entonces el le dedico aquella media sonrisa que ella conocía tan bien. El corazón de Kaoru acelero el paso. Deseando desesperadamente buscar una distracción, ella abrió el cajón del escritorio.

- _Bueno, gracias de nuevo. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito encontrar una carpeta para poner resta presentación.-_ dijo ella agachando la cabeza parar revolver entre los contenidos del calor. Justo al fondo encontró una carpeta azul.- _¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?.-_ pregunto, al ver que Kenshin no parecía estar escuchándola.

- _¿Qué es esto?._- preguntó él sacando algo debajo de un montón de papeles. En el momento en el que Kaoru vio la portada de aquel libro, quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Kaoru intentó quitarle el libro, pero él fue más rápido. Después de leer la contraportada, se puso a hojear las páginas, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Al ver la expresión que él tenía en el rostro, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba en un apuro. ¿Por qué no había insistido en que Kaede se llevara el libro?. O mejor aun ¿por qué no lo había quemado?. Estaba segura de que la nieta de Kaede lo necesitaba tan poco como ella.

- _¿Es este tu libro Kaoru?._

- _No, es de Kaede._

- _¿De verdad?_.- preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.- _¿Está Kaede interesada en seducir hombres?._

- _No, ella me lo prestó porque..._- De nuevo, ella intentó arrebatarle el libro y de nuevo Kenshin fue más rápido.

- _Esto parece cosa de niños. ¡Devuélveme el libro!. No es mío y quiero dárselo a Kaede._

-_ No creo que debas hacerlo_.- dijo Kenshin, sin dejar de hojear el libro.- _Me parece que este libro contiene ideas muy interesantes. Por ejemplo, el numero 72 parece muy divertido_.- Él giró el libro hacia ella, sujetándolo a bastante distancia como para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo. Kaoru frunció el ceño y él se hecho a reir. Entonces, muy a su pesar, no pudo resistir mirar al libro de nuevo. El numero 72 hizo que ella se sonrojara.

- _Pero¿eso es posible?._- pregunto ella, casi sin querer. Kenshin giro el libro y volvio a estudiar la ilustración. Durante un segundo, no dijo nada pero luego miro a Kaoru con los ojos ardientes.

-_ No sé, tal ves podríamos comprobarlo..._- El mero hecho de pensar que ella podía estar con Kenshin en una posición tan intima hizo que Kaoru se sonrojara nuevamente. Los recuerdos del beso que habían compartido unas noches atrás le inundaron la memoria. Le sorprendía el hecho que mostrara tanta decisión a evitar implicarse con Kenshin cuando no estaba con él, pero que, en cuanto él se acercaba, todas aquellas buenas intenciones desaparecían **(NA: Créeme a mi tb se me desaparecerían inmediatamente con semejante hombre al frente). **Sin embargo, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo.

-_ Estoy completamente segura de que acordamos ser solo amigos._- aquellas palabras no parecieron convencerlo. Muy al contrario, Kenshin se acercó aun más a ella, dejando el libro encima de la mesa.

- _¿De verdad¿Estas segura?._- musito él.

-_ Los amigos no se besan en los labios._- afirmó ella, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para detenerle. Su cuerpo era tan tentador, tan cálido... En un acto reflejo, los dedos se le contrajeron. Él contuvo el aliento ante esa caricia.

- _He pensado mucho en todo esto._- susurró él, sin apartar la mirada.- _y me parece que ya no quiero ser tu amigo._

_&&&&&&&-----&&&&&&& _

Kenshin había demostrado tener poca fuerza de volunta. Había ido a aquella oficina, decidido a decirle a Kaoru lo de los artículos de decoración, desearle buena suerte en la reunión de aquella tarde con la municipalidad y luego marcharse tan rápidamente como pudiera. Sin embargo, al ver aquel libro, se había olvidado de todo menos de su nombre, tal vez incluso sin ver el libro, con Kaoru cerca, le resultaba difícil razonar.

En aquel momento en concreto, no estaba pensando en absoluto. Estaba rozando los labios de Kaoru suavemente con los suyos, esperando que ella se echara hacia atrás. Esperaba al menos que ella tuviera el sentido común necesario para detener aquella situación, pero ella no se movió, en vez de eso, se acercó más a él y le recorrió los hombros con las manos, para luego ponerlos alrededor del hombro.

Una señal de alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Kenshin. Tenia que ejercer su autocontrol. El único problema era que no parecía disponer de esa cualidad en aquellos momentos.

Al oír que ella gemía, él la besó más profundamente. Ella le respondió de una manera tan apasionada que le lleno aun más de deseo. La necesidad se apropio de él, envolviéndole por todas partes. Sin embargo, mientras la besaba, sintió algo diferente en aquel abrazo, además del deseo, experimentó una ternura que nunca había vivido antes. Le daba algo de miedo querer admitirlo, ya que realmente se preocupaba por lo que sintiera Kaoru.

Afortunadamente, en aquellos momentos, ella parecía feliz estrechándose contra él. Él se movió de manera que ella pudiera sentir su ardiente masculinidad. Aquella mujer parecía casi perfecta para él, tanto que tenia que ser imposible. Cuando ella se movió, imitando de la misma manera lo que él acababa de hacer, él se imaginó que, en aquellos momentos, podrían conseguir el numero 72 sin ninguna dificultad.

Lentamente, él deslizó una mano desde la cintura de ella para subirle por el torso. Cuando llegó a rozar la parte inferior del seno de Kaoru, las puntas de los dedos le vibraban de anticipación. Kaoru murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de él. Aquel movimiento hizo que Kenshin moviera más arriba la mano y que él pudiera cubrirle el seno entero con ella.

Ella siguió haciendo sonidos apasionados mientras él iba acariciándole sus finas curvas. Al tocarle el pezón ella tembló ligeramente, lo que le volvió loco. Saber que ella disfrutaba lo excitaba aun más. Aquella mujer parecía la más adecuada con la que había compartido un momento como aquel. Aquella sensación le producía sensaciones que eran una mezcla de miedo y éxtasis. Entonces, la empujo hacia el escritorio. Quería hacerle el amor allí mismo, sin importarles donde estaban. El deseo le había vuelto loco.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarle el chaleco, por la cabeza, se oyeron unos ruidos procedentes de la sala que parecieron levantarle la niebla de la cabeza. Kaoru aparto la boca de la de él y se puso una mano en el pecho.

- _No Kenshin, aquí no.-_ El se quedo helado. Con algo de esfuerzo, logro controlar su cuerpo y respiro rápidamente para recuperar el aliento.

- _Sí, tienes razón. Solo déjame que te abrace durante un minuto más_.

En realidad probablemente necesitaba una hora. ¿Qué tenia Kaoru que le convertía en un hombre incapaz de controlar sus impulsos?. Aquella vez no había ningún coche al que echarle la culpa.

Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un hombre capaz de permanecer emocionalmente independientemente de las mujeres con las que salía. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos con Kaoru entre sus brazos, le aprecia estar librando una batalla que estaba destinado a perder.

Aquel pensamiento le asustó tanto que la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Implicarse emocionalmente con Kaoru podía estropear las cosas. Ella le distraería de su trabajo, lo que probablemente le costaría el ascenso.

- _Kenshin, yo...- _Kaoru no pudo continuar. En aquel momento, alguien llamo a la puerta, un momento antes de abrirla.

- _Hola_.- Dijo Kogoro Katsura, entrando con una sonrisa en los labios. Kenshin había olvidado que Katsura le había dicho que tal vez se pasaría por el centro aquel día. Conociéndolo, Kenshin estaba seguro de que no se había perdido ningún detalle. Además el ambiente estaba tenso y Kaoru estaba ruborizada por los besos y caricias. Y Probablemente él tenia un aspecto muy similar.

- _Hola, Katsura. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir_.- Dijo Kenshin dispuesto a afrontar lo inevitable. Kogoro entró en el despacho mirando a Kenshin, pero luego su mirada se concentró en Kaoru. Y entonces su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- _Gracias Kenshin. Quería ver por mí mismo todas las maravillosas cosas que estas haciendo aquí._- Kaoru emitió un sonido que se parecía a una risa sofocada. Apartándose del todo de Kenshin, ella rodeo el escritorio y se acercó a Katsura con una mano tendida.

-_ Hola, soy Kaoru Kamiya, la directora del centro._

- _Estoy realmente encantado de conocerte, Kaoru.- _dijo él, dándole la mano efusivamente.- _Cuando busqué un centro para que Kenshin hiciera su voluntariado supe que este sería el lugar adecuado para él. Y creo que tuve razón. Él me ha dicho que están organizando una fiesta para recaudar fondos._

Kenshin pensó que Kaoru tenía un aspecto muy tranquilo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que la interrupción de Katsura le había salvado de cometer una gran equivocación. Le había faltado muy poco para perder el control con Kaoru.

- _Esperamos que la Gran Noche de Orquesta sea un éxito._- explicó Kaoru.- _Espero que puedas asistir._

- _Se parece mucho a ti._- le comentó Katsura a Kenshin, guiñándole el ojo.- _No pierde la oportunidad de conseguir una venta. Me encantaría ayudar en lo que pueda._- le dijo luego a Kaoru. Entonces, se produjo un incomodo silencio. Cuando Kaoru tomó un clip de la mesa Kenshin decidió que era mejor sacar a Katsura del despacho.

- _Kogoro, déjame que te enseñe el centro_.- sugirió Kenshin, empujando al hombre hacia la puerta.

Después de despedirse de Kaoru, los dos salieron del despacho. Justo antes de marcharse, Kenshin se volvió a mirar a Kaoru, cuando ella le guiño un ojo, Kenshin comprendió que tenía un gran problema.

&&&&&&&&&&--------&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru se sentó frente de los concejales y del alcalde y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber traído refuerzos. Lo que en teoría iba a ser una simple reunión se había convertido en un fiasco.

- _Todo lo que estoy intentando hacer es presentaros lo que pensamos hacer para recaudar fondos. El ayuntamiento ya ha concedido el dinero necesario para comprar la casa.-_ dijo Kaoru, estudiando los rostros de los asistentes. Dos de los concejales, los que le habían dicho repetidamente que todo iba bien, no se dignaban a mirarla a los ojos. Kaoru sintió que algo se estaba tramando.

- _Hemos vuelto a pensar sobre el tema del dinero para la casa._- intervino un miembro.- _Como solo quedan unos pocos días, dudamos que puedas conseguir el resto del dinero que se necesita._- La ira invadió a Kaoru. Parecía que cada vez que se reelegía un miembro del consejo, todos los temas tenían que volver a analizarse. Y ella ya estaba cansada de aquel juego absurdo.

- _Claro que puedo conseguir el dinero_.- Replicó Kaoru con firmeza.- _Acabo de mostrarles nuestros planes. Además, tenemos que mudarnos, el actual local del centro se esta cayendo a pedazos, es inseguro y además es demasiado pequeño._

- B_ueno, tal vez tendríamos que volver a discutirlo de nuevo_.- dijo otro de los asistentes.-_ Es demasiado dinero._

-_ ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_.- preguntó Kaoru, mirando duramente a todos los concejales.-_ ¿Por qué están dando marcha atrás?._

-_ Eso no es cierto_.- dijo por fin Enishi Yukishiro.- _Es que todo este asunto nos parece demasiado arriesgado. ¿Y si no sale bien?._

- _En ese caso encontraré otro lugar y lo intentaremos de nuevo. De un modo u otro, voy a encontrar unas nuevas instalaciones para el centro._

- _Kaoru, algunos de los miembros son nuevos en este consejo y no saben mucho sobre el estado actual del centro._- afirmo Enishi.- _¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio?_.

¡Santo Dios!. Aquello la devolvía al principio. Con un suspiro, se acomodo en la silla, segura de que aquella iba a ser una reunión muy larga.

- _De acuerdo. Recapitularé para explicar por qué necesitamos unas nuevas instalaciones para el centro y qué cambios queremos introducir en el programa._- conservó Kaoru.- _Luego volveré a explicar los planes para la fiesta que pensamos organizar para recaudar fondos, nuestra Gran Noche de Orquesta._

_ &&&&&&&&&&----------&&&&&&&&&  
_

- _Kenshin, Sabía que este sería el lugar perfecto para ti.-_ dijo Katsura, cuando la breve gira les devolvió a la sala principal.- _Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que estas influyendo._

- _Yo no he hecho nada.-_ respondió Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño.-_ Kaoru y los ancianos han hecho todo el trabajo para recaudar fondos._

- _Esas son tonterías._- replicó Katsura, sin atender las razones de Kenshin.-_ Tu conseguiste convencerme para que lo celebráramos en Ishin Shishi. Por cierto, hay algo sobre lo que tengo cierta curiosidad_.- añadió señalando el rincón más alejado de la sala.- _Háblame de esa mujer tan encantadora._

Confundido Kenshin miro a dónde su jefe señalaba. Había un grupo de mujeres hablando, si la memoria no le fallaba, estaban a cargo de la publicidad para la fiesta.

-_ ¿De quien?._

De la mujer tan hermosa que lleva un vestido azul.

Kaede. Kenshin se lo tendría que haber imaginado, estando acostumbrado a las conversaciones de Okina y Hana sonrió los encantos de Kaede. Yumi, afirmaba que todos los hombres estaban babosos por Kaede, aun sin beneficiarse de la magia del Mercury milagroso.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió mucho el interés de Katsura. Su esposa había muerto cinco años atrás, y desde entonces, el hombre había llevado vida monacal. Kenshin hubiera sido el primero en saber que Katsura tenia una mujer en su vida. Katsura, como él mismo, vivía en la oficina.

- _Se llama Kaede.-_ explicó Kenshin, sin estar del todo seguro que le gustara hacer de celestino para su jefe.-_ Es una dama muy agradable._

- _¿Esta casada?._

- _Es viuda_.- respondió Kenshin, sintiéndose verdaderamente incómodo con aquella conversación.

- _Preséntamela._

Aunque debía haber esperado aquella petición, las palabras lo tomaron desprevenido. Era indudable que el centro producía un efecto extraño en los ejecutivos de Ishin Shishi.

Sabiendo que no le serviría de nada protestar, Kenshin le condujo hasta la mesa. Su jefe estaba a punto de ponerse a coquetear con Kaede, delante de la mirada atenta de Yumi y del resto de las señoras.

Después de hacer las presentaciones, Kenshin se puso a contemplar cómo se comportaba sy jefe. Aunque Katsura llevaba muchos años sin practicar, no parecía haber perdido el habito. Aunque fue cortes con todas las señoras, se las arregló para darle a entender a Kaede que ella le interesaba. Él le hizo preguntas y escuchó las respuestas con gran atención. Cuando le hizo la pregunta clave, incluso Kenshin contuvo el aliento.

- _¿Una cita?-_ preguntó Kaede.- _¿Quieres llevarme a cenar?._

- _Di que sí._- le susurro Yumi.- _o no volveré a hablarte._

Kenshin observó la escena muy intrigado. ¿Cómo diablos pensaba Katsura que tendría tiempo para salir con Kaede?. Desde el ataque al corazón no llevaba el mismo ritmo de antes, pero seguía pasándose muchas horas en la oficina.

Las mejillas de Kaede se tiñeron de rosa, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que Katsura estaba completamente embelesado. Kaede seguía siendo una rompecorazones.

- _Me gustaría, pero me temo que soy un poco mayor para ti._- dijo Kaede por fin.

_- Eso no es cierto._- respondió Katsura, acercándose más a ella.- _Por favor piénselo otra vez_.- La buena educación le dictaba a Kenshin que tenia marcharse para darles intimidad, pero resultó imposible. La curiosidad le obligó a quedarse para ver lo que pasaba.

-_ Dios mío._- exclamó Kaede mirando a Yumi, luego a Kenshin y luego a Katsura. Cuando ella sonrió, Kenshin supo que había ganado.

_- Me encantaría._

Kenshin sintió el impulso de felicitar a Katsura. Nunca había visto aquella faceta de su jefe, ni siquiera se había parado a considerar que Katsura como hombre. Sin embargo, el centro parecía tener cierto efecto sobre las personas, lo mismo que los ancianos lo habían tenido en él. Lo mismo que Kaoru.

Dos horas después, Kenshin presintió que algo iba mal. Kaoru debería haber regresado ya de la reunión, al mirar el reloj, él se dio cuenta de que no tendría tiempo de recoger el pastel de Kaede. Como él todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de su reunión de las cuatro, tomo el abrigo y salió corriendo hacia la pastelería.

Cuando volvió, Kaoru todavía no había regresado. Ella nunca se había perdido una fiesta de cumpleaños y estaba seguro de que no hubiese querido empezar con la de Kaede. Al mirar al reloj, vio que, sino se daba prisa, iba a perderse aquella reunión. Tal vez pudiera dejar el pastel y que los ancianos se organizaran ellos mismos.

- _¿Crees que deberíamos empezar a sacar los platos?.-_ le preguntó Yumi.

-_ En realidad, yo tengo una reunión..._

-_ No importa._- le dijo Okina, dándole una palmada en la espalda.- _Nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto. Tu márchate a tu reunión._

- _Es una reunión muy importante_.- respondió Kenshin a modo de disculpa, sin saber lo que hacer.

- _¿Sabes una cosa, no necesitamos niñera._- afirmó Yumi.-_ Podemos cuidarnos solos._

-_ Ya sé que no necesitan niñera.- r_eplicó Kenshin algo aturdido._- sé que no me necesitan._

_- Eso es.-_ comentó Okina.- _Entonces¿cuál es el problema?._

¿El problema, Kenshin miró a Yumi, a Okina y luego a Kaede. Algo, que no había sabido ni que existiera, le empujaba a quedarse. Quería cantar "cumpleaños feliz" a Kaede, oír las bromas de Yumi sobre la edad de su amiga y ver cómo Okina y Hana saltaban a defenderla. Quería quedarse y participar, quería que Kaede supiera que ella era especial para él.

- _El problema es que me gustaría quedarme._- admitió por fin, tirando la chaqueta encima de una silla.- _Déjenme que haga una llamada de teléfono y entonces me encargare de los globos_.- añadió sonriendo a Kaede.- _No se nos pueden olvidar los globos ¿verdad?._

_&&&&&&&&---------&&&&&&&&& _

Kaoru lo había conseguido. ¿Acaso no era maravillosa?. Kaoru sonrió mientras cerraba el auto y se dirigía al centro. Había habido varias veces durante aquella tarde en las que había pensado que iban a rechazar su propuesta, pero había conseguido impresionarlos con su presentación.

Se sentía maravillosamente. Casi no podía esperar para contárselo a los ancianos y a Kenshin.

Al abrir la puerta del centro, decidida a dar la gran noticia, se dio cuenta del pastel, de los globos, los platos...

Se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Kaede.

- _Dios mío._- susurro.

Por el aspecto de la sala, la fiesta había terminado. La mayoría de los ancianos se habían marchado, los pocos que quedaban, estaban recogiendo.¿cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante?. Kaede era como un miembro de su familia para ella. Kaoru la adoraba, entonces se puso a recordar cuando ella era una niña y su padre siempre llegaba cuando la fiesta había acabado. Eso si llegaba.

Al mirar a su alrededor, vio a Kenshin hablando en la puerta de su despacho con Kaede. Cuando él la vio, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

-_ Kaede, lo siento muchísimo._- dijo Kaoru cuando llegó a donde ellos estaban.-_ La reunión se retrasó y no me atrevía a marcharme hasta que todos accedieron a nuestro proyecto. Por favor perdóname._

- _No importa querida_.- respondió Kaede, golpeándola suavemente en el brazo.- _No pasa nada. Pero su me disculpas tengo un poco de prisa._

Tras hacer un gesto con la mano, Kaede se marcho. Kaoru no creyó que la mujer la hubiera perdonado.

-_ Gracias por quedarte._- le dijo a Kenshin.

- _No tienes por qué dármelas. Me he quedado porque quería. Entonces¿cómo te ha ido en la reunión?._

- _Por fin han accedido a nuestro proyecto._

-_ Fenomenal._- respondió él. Luego frunció el ceño.- _¿Te encuentras bien?_

-_ Claro_.- mintió ella.- _Bueno sé que tienes que volver a tu oficina. Y yo necesito perfilar unos detalles de ultima hora._

-_ Hasta mañana._- dijo él. Aunque Kaoru había pensado que él iba a protestar.

- _Hasta mañana, si._

Entonces, ella entró en su oficina y cerro la puerta. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar?. No es que solo hubiera llegado tarde, había estado tan concentrada en la reunión que se le había olvidado completamente la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kaede.

Kaoru se sentía fatal.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Bueno, ke les parecio, espero ke lo disfruten y tratare de tenerles listo el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible Como dije arriba el proximo contendra lemon asi ke preparence ke la cosa comienza a ponerse guena jajajajaja**_

_**Kiciera agradecer por las eprsonas ke votaron por mis fics y me nominaron para los kenshin awards (o como sea ke se escriba XD) Se los agradesco mucho y felicitaciones a los ke granaron en las distintas categorias... (Arto tarde mis saludos epro es lo ke hay, eso me pasa por ser volada T.T)..**_

_**Beshitos a toos los ke dejan reviews, y espero ke este capitulo no sea la escepcion y me dejen sus comentarios,**_

_**Saludos a Arcandrea, a la verito, a la Lazara, a Daulaci, a Coolis17, a kaoru-luna, a sakura-hop, a Minue, a Cisne negro, a lorena, a gabyhyatt, kaoru himura star, en fin a todas las ke postean en este fics... y se los dedico a todas ustedes... muchas gracias por sus comentarios u/u**_

_**beshos  
nos veremos pronto,... espero...  
matta neeee, XDDDDDD**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, perdon por la demora pero este capitulo si ke me saco canas verdes... asi ke espero ke lo disfruten de verdad u/u por ke es con todo el cariño de mi para ustedes XDDD.. Bueno el lunes entro nuevamente a la U, para alfin terminar la tesis asi ke deseenme arto animo pa continuar esta laarga tarea ke me toca snif... hoy estoy feliz, cumplo 11 meses de pololeo, aunque igual lo estoy pasando de lejitos de mi novio, nu importa lo amo mas ke nunca u/u... jojo se viene el añooooo :P **_

_**emmm ya a lo ke iba, muchas gracias por todos los mails, reviews y comentarios por msn ke me han dado, espero pronto subir una nueva historia ke tengo lista pero solo tengo ke adapatarla y arreglarles algunas partes... **_

_**yaps los avisos tipicos economicos... ruroini kenshin no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco la idea original de este fics ke es de una novela con le mismo nombre, pero ke no recuerdo asu autora... yo y mi memoria... **_

_**ya saben. negrita: mis comentarios  
cursiva dialogos..  
y creo ke esop... nos vemos a bajoooo

* * *

**_

_**Casi Perfecto**_

**_Capitulo 7._**

Mientras subía las escaleras del apartamento de Kaoru, Kenshin se sentía como un estúpido. Solo un estúpido acabaría a toda prisa una reunión para poder ir a ver como se encontraba una... ¿Qué era Kaoru para él?.¿una amiga?. No, ella tenia razón. Los amigos no se besaban de la manera en que ellos lo hacían. No, Kaoru era la mujer que le había hecho cambiar su forma de ser. Estar con ella le resultaba muy estimulante, pero a la vez le daba miedo.

Aquel día algo extraño le había ocurrido. Él estaba preocupado por ella, cuando se había marchado del centro, ella parecía extremadamente triste. El preocuparse por alguien era una experiencia nueva para él. Aquella experiencia era muy incomoda, le había impedido concentrarse en la reunión. ¿Era aquello lo que los hombres como Sano sentían constantemente?.

Era como sentir que dos caballos salvajes tiraban de uno en direcciones opuestas, lo que la convertía en una sensación que no le gustaría experimentar muy a menudo.

Pero, estúpido o no, tenia que asegurarse de que Kaoru se encontraba bien, por eso había tenido que venir a verlo por sus propios ojos.

Llamó ligeramente a la puerta y esperó, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a pasar. Cuando ella abrió la puerta y él le vio la cara, supo enseguida que había estado en lo cierto. Ella estaba muy triste, tenia los ojos enrojecidos. El corazón se le partió al darse cuenta de que ella había estado llorando.

- _¿Te importa si paso?_.- pregunto él. Kaoru se lo quedó mirando como si él fuera una aparición. Finalmente, se echó a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_.- preguntó ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kenshin no contestó inmediatamente, ya que quería analizar de qué humor estaba ella. En vez de eso, entró en el salón, dándose cuenta de cómo reflejaba la personalidad de Kaoru. Había dos enormes y cómodos sofás que llenaban completamente la habitación, además de varios jarrones llenos de flores de diversos colores y estanterías llenos de libros. Todo ello, daba a la habitación un aspecto muy acogedor, como ella misma.

- _He venido para asegurarme de que estas bien._- dijo Kenshin, por fin.-_ Esta tarde me pareciste algo triste.-_ Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior. Kenshin sintió que le apetecía hablar del problema, por lo que insistió un poco más.

- _Te sientes mal por haberte perdido la fiesta ¿verdad?._

-_ Me parece increíble lo que he hecho._- admitió ella, con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus hermosos ojos azules. Cariñosamente, él le tomo la mano y la condujo a uno de los sofás para que pudieran sentarse y hablar sobre ello.

-_ Tu tuviste que ir a la reunión en el ayuntamiento. Kaede lo entiende perfectamente._- le explicó él.

La tristeza que ella tenia pintada en el rostro le estaba poniendo muy nervioso, lo mismo que la necesidad que tenia de consolarla. Ya sabía que aquella mujer era capaz de sacar en él sentimientos desconocidos hasta entonces para un hombre como él, sentimientos con los que nunca había querido implicarse. Le asustaban tanto que siempre había huido de ellos.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, no le apetecía huir, tampoco quería poner nombre a lo que sentía. Solo porque se preocupara por Kaoru no significaba que había perdido totalmente la cabeza.

-_ Esa fiesta era muy importante para mí.-_ suspiró Kaoru.

-_ ¿Por qué?._- preguntó él, acercándose a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos. En realidad, casi esperaba que Kaoru se negara a responder o que al menos se apartara de él. Sin embargo, ella no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, sino que se acurrucó más contra él

-_ Los cumpleaños son muy especiales para mí._

-_ ¿Por qué?_.- insistió él.

- _En realidad es una tontería._- respondió ella algo avergonzada.

- _Cuéntamelo._

-_ Quería que Kaede supiera que me preocupo por ella._

_- Ella lo sabe y comprendió todo. Tenias que asegurarte de que el centro conseguía los fondos. ¿Qué es realmente lo que te preocupa?._- añadió él, sintiendo que había algo más.

_- No importa. Ya te dije que es una tontería._

-_ A mi no me lo parece una tontería. Bueno, a menos que me digas que siempre has querido ser payaso porque te encantan los trajes_.- Kaoru sonrió débilmente y se sintió algo más alegre. Entonces, lo miró y se lo contó todo.

- _Lo que pasa es que mi padre se perdía casi todas mis fiestas de cumpleaños._- explicó ella mientras Kenshin la escuchaba en silencio.- _Sé que parece una tontería, pero cuantas más fiestas se perdía, más quería yo que asistiera._

Kenshin temía de la respuesta que ella le iba a dar si preguntaba. Dado que el silencio hacía la pregunta inevitable, se decidió por fin.

-_ ¿Por qué no asistía nunca tu padre?._

-_ Siempre estaba trabajando. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para pasar tiempo con su familia. Así que siempre se perdía todas las fiestas de cumpleaños, las comidas de navidad. Mi padre era un verdadero tiburón de las finanzas._

Kenshin no quiso pensar en cómo se había pasado las navidades del año anterior: comiendo comida preparada delante de su escritorio. Sin embargo, él no tenía una familia que le esperara, así que podía pasar las navidades como quisiera. A pesar de todo, parecía que el padre de Kaoru había sido tan egoísta como el suyo. Ninguno de los dos había dejado un lugar en su vida para sus hijos.

Aquella historia explicaba la actitud que Kaoru tenía con él. Ella pensaba que tan pronto como le surgiera algo importante en el despacho, él la dejaría plantada. Lo que era exactamente lo que él estaba pensando hacer cuando consiguieran el dinero.

Kenshin dejo a un lado su sentimiento de culpabilidad y se concentró en Kaoru.

-_ ¿Así que tu padre estaba muy metido en su trabajo?._

- _Era todo lo que le importaba, sobre lo único que pensaba._

_- Y eso todavía te molesta._

_- No realmente, por lo menos no quiero que ese tipo de cosas se conviertan en una obsesión para mi. Yo no quiero convertirme en esa clase de persona. Para mí, la vida es algo mucho más importante que el siguiente plazo o el siguiente ascenso. No te ofendas por mis palabras._

En otro momento, Kenshin hubiera reaccionado a aquellas palabras, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Para él, trabajar duro era muy importante pero no era tan insensible que no entendiera como los largos días en el despacho podían parecerle a una niña que su padre no se preocupaba de ella.

-_ Tu padre probablemente trabajaba tanto para que su familia no le faltara de nada._

-_ Era mucho más que eso. A él le parecía que su trabajo era lo más importante. Su trabajo era su mundo y el hecho de que su familia se sintiera desilusionada no parecía impórtale._

Aquella conversación se estaba convirtiendo en algo incomoda para Kenshin, así que él decidió cambiar la dirección de aquella conversación.

- _Bueno, yo no me preocuparía por Kaede. Ella es una adulta y sabe que tú querías estar en esa fiesta._

-_ No importa la edad que tengas.-_ replicó Kaoru.- _Los sentimientos se pueden herir de todas maneras._

_- ¿Por qué no llamas a Kaede y hablas con ella?._- le sugirió Kenshin.

_- ¿Crees que debería?._

_- Sí. ¿Sabes el número?_.- preguntó él tomando el teléfono de la mesa.

- _Sí, Kaede y yo hablamos algunas veces por las tardes._

Kenshin se puso de pie y paseó por la habitación mientras Kaoru hacia su llamada. A los pocos minutos, supo por el alegre tono de voz de Kaoru que Kaede no estaba enfadada con ella. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kenshin se dirigió a la cocina.

Y vio patos. Montones de patos, en el papel de la pared, en los paños de cocina, el la pequeña alfombrilla. En la mesa había un enorme pato de cerámica que contenía un surtido de utensilios de cocina. A un lado del fregadero, había otro pato con un estropajo azul en el pico.

- _Tenias razón._- le dijo Kaoru desde la puerta.- _No estaba enfadada conmigo. Me dijo que sabía que la reunión era muy importante._

- _Me alegro._

_- En realidad, estaba algo nerviosa cuando la llamé_.- comentó Kaoru, apoyándose en la mesa.- _Aparentemente tiene una cita con tu jefe esta noche._

-_ Si, se produjo el flechazo mientras tu estabas en la reunión._- Dijo él, moviéndose hacia la puerta sin saber que decir.- _Me alegro de que todo saliera bien._

- _Gracias. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?. Me gustaría darte las gracias por... lo de esta noche. No puedo prometerte nada del otro mundo, así que tendrás que contentarte con unos spaghetti con salsa._- Un hombre listo se hubiera marchado antes de mecerse en líos. Sin embargo, un hombre listo no habría ido allí aquella noche. ¿Acaso no había decidido ya que era una estúpido?. No tenia ningún sentido ser un estúpido con el estomago vacío.

Kenshin, puso el trapo sobre la encimera. Le gustaba el brillo que había en los ojos de Kaoru, la alegría de su sonrisa.

- _Me estaba preguntando si me podrías ayudar a terminar de encerar el coche de Kaede mañana._- dijo Kaoru, mientras metía los platos en el lavaplatos. La cena había sido divertida. La conversación había sido ligera e impersonal.- _Lo he llevado al centro para que podamos terminar de prepararlo._

_- Claro que ayudaré_.- prometió Kenshin mientras limpiaba la mesa.-_ Hanna y Okina me han dicho que has estado trabajando en él. ¿Qué te parece¿Es mágico?._

Kaoru se encogió de hombros ya que no quería hablar de coches mágicos que hacen a la gente enamorarse. Además a ella le parecía que todo aquello era una tontería, principalmente porque ella y Kenshin no parecían necesitarlo para perder el control.

- _Creo que Kaoru se hubiera enamorado de su marido sin el coche_.- dijo Kaoru, dándose cuenta de repente lo cómodos que estaban los dos en su pequeña cocina.. Kenshin se acerco a ella con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

- _¡Vamos!. No quieras borrar de un plumazo algo que ha ocurrido siempre. Los hombres han estado toda ka vida comprando coches maravillosos para impresionar a las mujeres. No me digas que ese truco no funciona cuando me acabo de comprar un mercedes._

No era justo Kenshin era demasiado atractivo pero cuando bromeaba con ella, a Kaoru le parecía irresistible. Sabiendo que tenia que poner algo de distancia entre ellos, Kaoru salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón.

- _De acuerdo. No estoy descartando la teoría, pero no creo que este auto en particular sea mágico. Si así fuera, podríamos venderlo por mucho más dinero._

_- Me pareces de repente un tiburón de los negocios._- dijo Kenshin riendo. Ella sonrió también, y se sentó en el sofá, metiendo los pies debajo de las piernas.

_- Me imagino que, después de todo, tengo algo de mi padre. En cualquier caso, hablemos de otra cosa. Yo ya te he hablado de mi familia. ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?._- Kaoru se dio cuenta de que aquella era la pregunta equivocada porque vio a Kenshin de repente muy tenso.

-_ No tienes que hablar sobre ello si no quieres._- se apresuro a añadir.- _podemos hablar de la fiesta._

-_ No, no importa.- r_espondió Kenshin sentándose a su lado.-_ Digamos que no tuve una infancia de la típica y feliz familia japonesa._.- Kaoru no supo qué hacer, quería respetar su intimidad, pero también quería saber algo más sobre él.

-_ ¿Eras hijo único?.-_ Él la miró fijamente, luego, extendió la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-_ ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?_.- preguntó, concentrando su atención en las manos unidas. Cuando ella asintió, él suspiro.- _Tal vez te arrepientas de haber preguntado, pero sí soy hijo único._

_- ¿Dónde creciste?_

_- Oh, en todas partes. La mayoría en lugares dejados de la mano de Dios._

_- Estoy segura que tus padres..._

- _Kaoru, antes de que esto se convierta en una conversación de programa de televisión, déjame que te lo resuma. Mi madre me abandono cuando yo era un bebe. Mi padre se quedo conmigo, pero tenia una tremenda aversión al trabajo. De cualquier tipo. Así que nunca se ocupo de mi demasiado. No se portaba mal conmigo, pero no me hacia mucho caso._

_- Lo siento._

_- No debes sentirlo. Mi infancia me enseñó a apreciar el trabajo duro y los beneficios que se pueden conseguir con él._

_- ¿Cómo un buen coche para impresionar a las mujeres?._- bromeó ella.

_Tal vez._- admitió él, con una sonrisa.- _Pero se trata también de tener comida y un lugar para vivir que no esté a punto de ser derribado. Es sentir que la visa significa algo, es hacer que las cosas sean diferentes._

Kaoru sabia perfectamente a lo que él se refería. Ella se sentía de la misma manera, excepto que ella no quería que las cosas fueran diferentes por ganas mucho dinero, ella prefería llevar alegría a las personas que compartían con ella.

-_ ¿Dónde está tu padre ahora?._

_- Ha muerto. Él falleció mientras me financiaba a duras penas mi segundo año en la Universidad. Te apuesto a que ahora sietes haberme preguntado por mi familia._

Parpadeando, Kaoru le cubrió la mano con la suya.

-_ Si quieres que te diga la verdad, estoy orgullosa de ti._

_- ¿Orgullosa?._

_- Sí._- replicó ella, sintiendo una gran ternura por Kenshin. ¡Como podría haberse ella creído que era solo un tiburón de los negocios sin corazón?. Aquella noche, el había ido a verla para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Aquello no era algo que hiciera un hombre sin corazón.- _Estoy orgullosa del hombre en que te has convertido, de las cosas que has alcanzado._

Él empezó a inclinarse sobre ella, pero luego, secamente, se detuvo y se apartó.

- _creo que es mejor que me vaya._

_- Yo no quería.._.- Se disculpó Kaoru, pensando que había dicho algo equivocado, mientras lo detenía.

- _Lo siento, pero no puedo soportarlo_.- replicó él, apartándose de ella.- _No te debería haber hablado de mi pasado. No quiero que te apiades de mí._

¿Qué se apiadara de él¿Acaso era aquello lo que él creía?. Kaoru reprimió una carcajada y lo observó mientras se levantaba y se alejaba dos pasos de ella.

-_ Yo no me apiado de ti._

- _¿De verdad?.-_ Ella lo miró fijamente, con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Es que acaso no sentía él la tensión sexual que había entre ellos?. A ella le parecía ser una cuerda, que irremisiblemente tiraba de ella hacia él. Ella quería besarlo, tocarlo, llenarse de él.

-_ No, Kenshin, lo que siento es deseo_.- confesó ella, con la voz convertida en un susurro.

- _Deseo.-_ repitió Kenshin sin dejar de mirarla. Él nunca había esperado que ella dijera aquello. Lentamente, volvió al sofá y se quedó de pie delante de ella, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

- _Kaoru¿Estas segura?._

Ella asintió. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, besándola con arrolladora urgencia. Cuando ella le rodeo el cuello con los suyos y separó los labios, él le acarició la lengua con la suya, fundiéndose ambas en una danza prodigiosa. La necesidad que él sentía de aquella mujer desafiaba a la lógica.

----------------- **aki comienza el lemon**--------------------

Kenshin nunca había experimentado unas emociones tan intensas. Realmente, nunca había experimentado emoción alguna en el sexo. Solo se había limitado a satisfacer necesidades físicas. Pero con Kaoru, era mucho más que aquello. Deseaba su cuerpo, pero también buscaba algo más. Algo que no podía nombrar.

Con esfuerzo él aparto los labios de los de ella.

-_ ¿Estas segura?._- insistió, sin querer considerar la posibilidad de que ella dijera que no.

- _Sí, estoy realmente, totalmente segura. ¿Y tu?_.- preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza.- _¿Estas tu también seguro?. No me gustaría que me despertaras por la mañana y me dijeras que te he seducido._

_- No te preocupes por eso. Lo que quiero es precisamente que me seduzcas._

_- En ese caso_.- dijo ella, levantándose del sofá y tomándole de la mano.- _mi dormitorio está por aquí._

El deseo se apoderó de Kenshin. En silencio, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la siguió hasta el dormitorio. Ella apretó un interruptor que hizo que se encendiera la lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

Kenshin miro la enorme cama y luego la miró a ella. Ella estaba sonrojada, preocupado de que ella se sintiera algo tímida por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Kenshin se soltó la mano y le levantó la barbilla. Cuando vio el brillo azul de aquellos maravillosos ojos, se alegro de comprobar que ella se había ruborizado de excitación, no porque estuviera avergonzada.

- _Quiero que todo sea perfecto_.- murmuró ella.

- _Ya es perfecto._- dijo Kenshin, tomándola entre sus brazos para besarla de nuevo.

Él bebió la dulzura que emanaba de los labios de ella y sintió que el deseo le espesaba la sangre. ¿Cómo no iba a ser perfecto?. Ella hacía que así fuera.

Cuando él sintió que ella caía encima de la cama, le tomó el borde de la camiseta y se la sacó de dentro de los jeans, desesperado por sentir el roce de su piel. Al acariciarle la suave piel de la espalda, Kenshin dejo escapar un gemido, luego le acarició el vientre, subiendo la mano hacia la delicada tela de sujetador. Mientras él acariciaba la copa del sostén, ella murmuró algo que él no pudo entender.

-_ Para que dejemos claras un par de cosas._- bromeó él, tocando suavemente el encaje.- _No quiero garabatos esta noche. Los gruñidos, vale, los gemidos perfectos, y es de lo más normal que acabes por decir "Oh Kenshin, eres magnifico"._

- _¿Es eso cierto?._- preguntó ella riendo.

- _Si, creo que la palabra "magnifico" me resume adecuadamente._- añadió, mientras empezaba a quitarle la camiseta. Ella extendió una mano para apagar la lámpara, pero él la detuvo.-_ No, quiero verte._

Kaoru le miró de un modo que le hizo preguntarse lo que ella veía en él. ¿Notaría ella lo mucho que significaba para él?.¿Lo mucho que la deseaba?. Por fin, ella asintió y apartó la mano de la lámpara.

Entonces él soltó el broche del sujetador y le deslizó las hombreras por los brazos.

- _Me parece que tú también eres magnifica.-_ dijo él.

Antes de que ella pudiera descubrir la belleza que él había dejado al descubierto, él inclinó la cabeza y se metió uno de los erguidos pezones en la boca. Oyó los gemidos de placer mientras él besaba la delicada piel. El propio cuerpo de Kenshin estaba excitado hasta el dolor, pero no quería ir demasiado deprisa para ella. Quería experimentar aquel momento con Kaoru, enseguida ella se tumbó en la cama y él la siguió, cuando ella le tiró de la camisa, él se incorporó, quitándosela rápidamente. Necesitaba sentir los senos de ella contra su pecho.

Besándola de nuevo, él bajó su torso sobre ella y dejó que los pezones de Kaoru le acariciaran el pecho. Luego, se los acaricio, ella gimió, lo que él aprovechó para profundizar más el beso, unas sensaciones poco familiares se entremezclaban con el deseo que él sentía.

Cuando la mano de ella le acarició la parte delantera de los pantalones, supo que había decidido que le tocaba explorar a ella. A través de la tela, ella lo acarició, tomándole entre las manos su virilidad, mientras ella se sonrojaba. Luego apretó ligeramente, lo que le hizo gemir de placer.

- _Ese ha sido un movimiento peligroso, querida.-_ dijo él apartándole la mano para luego dejarse caer sobre la espalda. Kaoru se sentó en la cama, con el pelo cayéndole en gloriosa cascada sobre los hombres, dejando que los pecho se le asomaran entre los mechones.

- _Maldita sea..._- dijo él sin poder evitarlo. Ella se echó a reír mientras se inclinaba sobre él y le desabrochaba los pantalones.

-_ Me parece que esta noche voy a conseguir más dinero._

- _Tal vez, no tengas necesidad de hacer la fiesta para recaudar dinero después de todo._- bromeó él.

Sin dejar de sonreír, ella le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Antes de tirarlos al suelo, él sacó dos pequeños envoltorios de la billetera.

Luego, también juntos, quitaron los jeans y braguitas de Kaoru **(NA: Siento interrumpir pero le puse braguitas en vez de calzones, pantaletas, etc, porke pienso ke suenan más delicado y lindo asip... sin mas ke decir sigo).** Cuando finalmente se vieron libres de ropas, él la tumbó de nuevo en la cama, besándole la cara sonrojada, los pechos, el vientre... Kaoru era tan hermosa.

Cuando los gemidos de ella se hicieron más urgentes, él abrió uno de los envoltorios, se puso el preservativo y le separó los muslos. Con mucho cuidado, la penetró lentamente, cerrando los ojos ante la intensidad del placer que sentía. Había estado en lo cierto ella era perfecta, y mas aun cuando sintió una fina tela que cedía ante su ingreso, ella solo lo miro sonrojándose y el se perdió en ese mar azul de sus ojos.

Aunque él había tenido la intención de ir lentamente, ella se lanzó hacia él, obligándole a entrar más en su cuerpo. Cuando la llenó completamente, ella se agarró a él, animándolo a moverse más deprisa.

Él no necesitó mucha persuasión. Retirándose casi completamente, volvió a entrar en ella una vez más, y otra, murmurando palabras que ni siquiera hubiera creído conocer. Ella le sujetaba firmemente, con las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, Kenshin nunca había sentido algo semejante antes, la intensidad del placer que él sentía, la maravilla del de ella... Kenshin no se detuvo siguió moviéndose, empujándoles a los dos hacia el clímax.

Cuando los gemidos de Kaoru se hicieron más fuertes, ella se aferró más a él, apretándole con los brazos y con el cuerpo. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y grito su nombre. El sonido del orgasmo que ella había experimentado fue más que suficiente para que él alcanzara el suyo.

A pesar de saber que lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido mucho más que sexo y que por tanto él debía sentirse asustado por las implicaciones, Kenshin rió. En aquellos momentos, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que hubiera sido tan feliz.

Cuando Kaoru se despertó en medio de la noche, descubrió aliviada que él no se había marchado. Estaba a su lado, con un brazo encima de ella. Al volver la cabeza, ella le vio dormido, iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Dormido, era una maravilla, cuando estaba despierto, siempre estaba ocupado, corriendo a alguna parte. Dormido, parecía tan tranquilo que reflejaba lo dulce y tierno que podía ser.

Kaoru suspiró. ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de un hombre que se preocupaba solo por su trabajo?. Sin embargo, estaba enamorada de él. De eso no había duda, el sentimiento se apoderó de ella y le hizo comprender que, efectivamente, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kenshin. Su corazón parecía haber decidido por su cuenta y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Estaba claro que aquella relación no podría llegar a ninguna parte. Una vez que hubiera conseguido el dinero, él volvería a dedicarse a su trabajo sin parar, y ella estaría ocupada con las reformas del nuevo centro.

Sin embargo, les quedaba aquella noche, y otras que pudieran pasar juntos hasta entonces. ¿Por qué no podía ella aprovecharse de la felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos sin preocuparse del mañana?.

- _Estás pensando tanto que casi puedo oírte._- dijo él, con voz ronca por el sueño.- _¿Estas haciendo planes para el nuevo centro?._

_- No, estaba pensando en ti_.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

_Espero que estés pensando cosas buenas._- afirmó él, riendo, incorporándose para mirarla.

- _Si_.

-_ ¿No lamentas nada?.-_ preguntó algo tenso.

- _No._

Al mirar hacia la mesita de noche, ella vio el otro preservativo, todavía sin usar. Sonriendo, ella decidió aprovechar todo el tiempo que tuviera con él. Aquellos días le darían buenos recuerdos después de que ella y Kenshin hubieran seguido caminos separados.

Entonces Kaoru se inclinó para tomar el otro preservativo. Kenshin la agarro por la cintura, pero ella no intentó escapar.

- _Estaba pensando que, dado que tenemos éste, tal vez deberíamos usarlo_.- afirmó ella levantando el envoltorio delante de los ojos de él.

- _Creo que tienes toda la razón._- afirmo él.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aki les dejo este capitulo, recuerden dejenme aaaartoooos reviews miren ke no kedan muchos mas capitulos asi ke ponganse las pilas asi como yo tb me las pondre y pronto empezare otro fics jojojo y veremos ke tal resulta... **_

_**mmmm ke mas.. muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a todas (os) los ke me han mandado sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, etc, porke para toda escritora eso les hace sentirse muy bien y kerida por ustedes... tratare siempre de darles lo mejor de mi...**_

_**Por su atencion y prontacolaboracion, muchas gracias... XDDDDDDD**_

_**matta ne..**_

_**aaaah antes ke se me olvide, saludos a la verito ke siempre me apoya en too estos fics y ke no le pienso contar el final de la historia pronta a publicar... XDDDD**_

_**byes **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**holaaaaaaaaaaaas! como etsan toos, jajaja espero ke bien, yo akip subiendoles el capitulo 8, el cual lo tengo listo desde hace arto tiempo pero por ser malita no se los kice subir altiro... jajajaja **_

_**Bueno espero ke les haya gustado el otro fics que estoy empezando a publicar, "El Misterio del caballero Fenix" jajaja si me preguntan ke me fume, nada es solo ke derrepente me dan por soñar cosas raras y pos ke mejor ke plasmarlo en un fics no? **_

_**Bueno nos vemos abajo... y ya ke me han alegado tanto les tengo un regalito en el fics... siiii aunke uste no lo crea les pondre otro l... mejor me callo... jajajaja**_

_**bueno ya saben ke rurouni kenshin no me pertenece ni tampoco la idea original del fics asi ke no me aleguen ke no se los adverti... **_

_**el alcance con la realidad son solo coincidencias... **_

_**sin mas ke decir hasta abajo XDDDD**_

* * *

_**Casi Perfecto **_

**CAPITULO 8.**

El jueves por la tarde, Kenshin estaba mirando por la enorme ventana que había detrás de su escritorio. La Gran Noche de Orquesta era el sábado y todavía no le había dicho a Kaoru que después de aquel día, ya no volvería al centro.

Se sentía como un cobarde y tal vez era eso lo que era. Había querido decírselo, pero todo iba tan bien entre ellos que no había querido estropearlo todo y decirle a Kaoru que no iba a seguir trabajando en el centro después de conseguir los fondos lo hubiese estropeado todo. Así, marchándose, Kaoru se convencería que estaba adicto a su trabajo y que este era lo único que le importaba.

Sin embargo, aquello no era cierto. Kaoru le importaba también y no quería que su relación se terminara. Al menos no cuando las cosas entre ellos iban tan bien que a Kenshin le parecía una relación perfecta por primera vez en su vida. Era algo egoísta, pero no quería dejar de estar con Kaoru.

A pesar de todo, tenía que ser sincero con ella. Después de que hubieran conseguido los fondos, ya no podía pasarse ni un día más alejado de su trabajo. Volviéndose hacia el computador, él estudió los montones de papeles que tenía encima de la mesa. Tenía que estar loco para estar pensando en Kaoru en aquellos momentos. Su trabajo necesitaba toda su dedicación durante las próximas semanas, si no meses. Tenía que afrontar los hechos. No tenía tiempo para tener una relación, especialmente como aquella... Estar con Kaoru le distraía de sus obligaciones, tanto que podría costarle su ascenso a presidente de Ishin Shishi si no tenía cuidado. Necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo al cien porciento.

Aquel puesto iba a estar disponible pronto. Katsura le había mencionado un par de días antes que planeaba retirarse una vez que la fusión fuera efectiva. Por eso, Kenshin no debía perder la concentración, no en aquellos momentos cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar todo lo que había deseado siempre. Si seguía con Kaoru, ella tendría que entender lo importante que era su trabajo.

Aquello significaba que tenía muchas posibilidades de que Kaoru le mandara de paseo. Sin embargo, tal vez pudieran llegar a algún acuerdo, los dos eran inteligentes y razonables, tal vez, a pesar de la manera en la que su padre la había tratado, ella comprendería que, durante los próximos dos meses no podría estar muy a menudo con ella. Cuando la fusión estuviera hecha, podrían pasar juntos más tiempo.

Kenshin suspiró, sabía que no le sería fácil convencer a Kaoru de aquello. Ella sabía que en su trabajo, siempre había un "algo más". La empresa y los empleados dependían de él para que la empresa siguiera a flote. Y sería aún más cierto si le nombraban presidente.

-_¡Cáscaras!_.- musitó él, sonriendo enseguida. Kaoru lo tenía bien entrenado, ya ni siquiera era capaz de soltar garabatos cuando estaba a solas.

Tenía que haber una solución a aquel problema. Él no quería dejar de ver a Kaoru, pero sabía que ella se merecía algo más que un hombre que se ocupara de ella solo cuando el trabajo se lo permitiera. Desgraciadamente, aquello era todo lo que él podía ofrecer. La única solución justa era dejar que Kaoru decidiera. Lo único que él podría hacer era aceptar las consecuencias.

También esperaba que ella no le pidiera que le expusiera sus sentimientos con palabras porque no podría. ¿Sería aquello amor?. El no podía saberlo porque nunca había experimentado el amor. Tampoco había un cuestionario que le demostrara lo que sentía. ¿Sería aquello amor o deseo?. Kenshin no lo sabía, tolo que sabía era que quería seguir viéndola tanto como su trabajo se lo permitiera. Aquella noche, la llevaría a cenar a algún lugar romántico y le explicaría lo importante que ella era para él y luego intentaría alcanzar un acuerdo con ella. Después de eso, rezaría para que ella no le pidiera que se esfumara porque si aquello ocurría, él no sabría lo que hacer.

--------------------&&&&&&&&-----------------

-_No voy a ser capaz de encontrar nada que ponerme_.

Kaoru se paseaba arriba y debajo de su habitación, tirando vestido tras vestido encima de la cama. Se dijo que no había razón para que se encontrara tan nerviosa. Se habían pasado las tres últimas noches haciendo el amor en aquella cama. Sin embargo, desde que Kenshin le había pedido que fuera a cenar con él cuando estuvo en el centro, se había puesto muy intranquila. Le había parecido tan serio que tenía el presentimiento de que él quería hablar con ella y eso, para ellos, solo significaba problemas.

Tal vez había decidido que ya no quería volver a verla p que era una equivocación estar juntos, lo que era cierto. Los dos esperaban conseguir cosas de la vida y ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para afrontar una relación.

Sin embargo, ella quería seguir con él. Estaba enamorada de Kenshin. ¿Cómo podía él no sentir lo mismo?. Si fuera una mujer valiente, le preguntaría lo que sentía hasta que él admitiera que la amaba. Pero ella sabía que no lo haría, era valiente en muchos sentidos pero no tanto como para eso.

Finalmente decidió ponerse un vestido corto de color negro. Tras colocarlo en la cama, se puso una gota de perfume entre los senos. Antes de que pudiera ponerse el vestido, alguien llamó a la puerta. Al mirar el reloj, vio que eran las siete. Era Kenshin.

Sintiéndose algo pícara, dejó el vestido donde estaba y se puso la bata. Al abrir la puerta y ver lo guapo que estaba Kenshin, se puso aún más nerviosa. No era valiente, pero sabía que él sentía la magia que había entre ellos. Podía notarlo en la manera en la que él la miraba.

-_Hola_ –dijo él con la voz profunda-. _Estás muy guapa._

-_No, eres tú el que está muy guapo. Yo solo tengo puesta una bata._

-¿_Necesitas ayuda para vestirte? _–preguntó, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Al mirarlo Kaoru notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por el amor que sentía por él. No podía preguntarle lo que él sentía por ella, pero sí podía demostrarle lo que ella sentía por él.

-_Quedémonos aquí _–sugirió ella.

-_¿Aquí? –r_epitió él con voz ronca.

-_Sí._

_-¿Para hablar?._

_-No._

De un tirón, ella deshizo el nudo de la bata. Los lados se separaron. Luego dejó que la bata se le deslizara por los hombros y que cayera al suelo, mostrándola solo con un sujetador sin breteles (NA: Por si acaso, los breteles son los tirantes de los sostenes) y unas braguitas.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, roto solo por el tic tac del reloj. Si no hubiera sido por la manera en la que Kenshin la miraba, Kaoru se habría sentido terriblemente avergonzada. El rostro de él reflejaba deseo, ella dio un paso hacia él y luego otro y otro, que le llevó directamente delante de él.

En aquel momento, mirando el hermoso rostro de él, Kaoru se sintió como si se estuviera ahogando. El amor que sentía por Kenshin la abrumaba, aunque fuera el hombre equivocado, ella no podía dejar de amarlo y ese amor la llenaba de felicidad.

Kenshin deslizó un fuerte brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella sintió cuánto la deseaba. Luego, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, aquella vez no lo hizo suavemente, sino como si sintiera hambre y necesidad de ella. Kaoru le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, contestándole con idéntico apasionamiento. Ella separó lo labios, permitiéndole que recorriera la húmeda y cálida cavidad de su boca, entonces, él intentó levantarla del suelo, pero ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se apretó contra él.

-_Peso demasiado _–dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos-. _No quiero que te hagas daño._

Kenshin se echó a reír mientras la llevaba los pocos metros que les separaban del dormitorio sin hacer un esfuerzo aparente.

-_Me da la sensación que, tras esa preocupación solo se esconden motivos personales._

Mientras andaba, Kenshin no le apartaba la mirada del rostro. Kaoru se sintió inundada de amor, como si fuera una catarata. No habían hablado del futuro, pero aquella noche le quería solo para ella. Tal vez también mañana. Tendría que conformarse con ella.

_-Estaba pensando en seducirte, a menos que todavía quieras salir a cenar_ –bromeó ella, aferrándose con fuerza a él.

-C_ariño, no me podrías echar de este dormitorio ni siquiera con bombas_ –susurró él para volver a besarla de nuevo.

------------------ATENCION LEMON---------------------

Cuando Kaoru despertó a la mañana siguiente, Kenshin salía del cuarto de baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla azul. Sin preocuparse por su desnudez, se acercó a la cama y besó dulcemente a Kaoru.

-_¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?._

-_Dame un minuto_ –replicó ella, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado que él volviera a la cama.

-_Claro._

Ella se sentó y se estiró, disfrutando la mirada ardiente que él le dedicaba al contemplar sus senos desnudos. Con un gruñido, él se puso los pantalones.

-_No puedo seguir aquí para que me tortures. Me voy a la cocina._

Kaoru lamentó de no volver a sentir la calidez del cuerpo de él, pero tuvo que admitir que la idea de tomar algo sonaba fantástica. Después de que él se marchara, se duchó rápidamente, se puso la bata y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando llegó allí, él la miró de un modo tan encendido que ella decidió que era mejor quedarse al otro lado de la mesa mientras él servía el café y ponía unas rebanadas de pan en el tostador.

-_¿Por qué no vienes aquí?_ –preguntó él, cuando ella se le escurrió de las manos.

-_Me dijiste que querías desayunar. Yo tengo hambre y cuando estoy cerca de ti, parece que los dos tenemos problemas para controlar las manos._

_-A mi no me importa._

_-Porque eres un buen chico._

Él iba a decir algo, pero en aquel momento el pan saltó del tostador, rápidamente él lo untó con mantequilla y le dio un trozo a ella.

-_Aquí está la comida, como te prometí _–dijo él, empezando a comer el trozo de pan.

-_¿Es que no le vas a poner mantequilla?._

_-No, tengo un poco de prisa para terminar del desayuno._

_-¿Por qué?._

_-¿Es que no has comido ya lo suficiente?._- preguntó él, sin responder lo que ella le había preguntado. Lentamente, él se levantó con una maravillosa sonrisa.

Al llegar a su lado, él la levantó y la sentó en el borde de la mesa. Ella le tomó por los hombros y empezó a protestar, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él le había separado los muslos y se había metido entre ellos. El deseo la encendió como una brasa, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y las caderas con las piernas.

-_Todavía no hemos probado el número 72 –_musitó él antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Entonces, apartó la bata, sacándole los senos para luego juguetear con los pezones. Ella gimió y le llevó las manos desde el torso a los pantalones. Sin éxito, intento abrirle el cierre.

-_¿Cómo se abre esto?._- susurró ella, sin apartar los labios de él.

-¿_Qué estas buscando?_.-preguntó él bromeando.

Entonces, metió una mano entre los muslos de ella y le acarició su tierna feminidad, donde le introdujo un dedo. Inmediatamente la besó, ahogando los gemidos de placer de ella. Lentamente, la acarició, estimulándola hasta que ella cabalgó sobre la oleada de placer que él había creado para ella. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, Kenshin le libero los labios y la contempló.

Cuando aquellas deliciosas sacudidas terminaron ella se sonrojó.

-_Kenshin _–murmuró ella, avergonzada de lo que había ocurrido-. C_rees que eres tan listo..._

_-El cerebro no tuvo nada que ver con ello._

_-Ha sido muy divertido... Pero no ha sido el numero 72 _–susurro ella, cubriéndole la cara de besos.

-¿_Por qué no me enseñas que fue? _–sugirió él.

-_De acuerdo._

Ella empezó a besarlo, delineándole los labios con la lengua. Él la correspondió, tomándola por el pelo y besándola con idéntico apasionamiento. Ella pudo sentir que él se reía cuando consiguió abrirle el cierre de los pantalones, liberándolo. Kaoru llevaba todavía puesta la bata y rebuscó en un bolsillo un preservativo. Cuando se lo hubo puesto, él la tumbó en la mesa y la penetró de un solo intento.

Luego, sus movimientos se suavizaron. La besó con tanta dulzura que ella casi se echó a llorar. Él la hacía sentirse tan deseada y amada al mismo tiempo...

Cuando la acariciaba, las manos eran igualmente dulces. Tocaban y palpaban sus curvas, cubriéndole los senos hasta que ella se arqueaba bajo su tacto, los pezones se le erguían bajo las caricias de sus pulgares. Ella, atravesada por la pasión, le besaba el cabello y lo llamaba por su nombre hasta que él volvía a besarla.

De repente los movimientos se hicieron más urgentes, casi frenéticos. Él se movía dentro de ella, como si estuviera intentando poseerla completamente. Ella igualaba los rápidos movimientos de él hasta que estos se hicieron tan rápidos que ella tuvo que soltarle la boca. La tensión creció dentro de ella hasta que con un gemido, Kaoru se aferró a los hombros de él y alcanzó el placer de nuevo. Él lo hizo poco después que ella.

Durante un momento, se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, con la respiración entrecortada. Ella le frotó la espalda, sintiendo que, poco a poco, la tensión que tenía en los músculos iba desapareciendo. Cuando él levantó la cabeza, la beso, para luego cerrarle la bata y ayudarla a bajar de la mesa.

-_Vaya_ –dijo ella, sin estar segura de que las piernas fueran a sostenerla-. _Dos veces, vaya._

Kenshin sonrió, mirándola con intensidad. Entonces, Kaoru sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Estaba segura de que él iba a decirle algo.

-_Kaoru... tu significas mucho para mi..._

_-Si, yo siento lo mismo..._-respondió ella, pensado que aquello o presagiaba nada bueno.

-_Me siento un hombre entero cuando estoy contigo..._

_-¿Pero? _–preguntó ella, presintiendo que había más.

Kenshin apartó la mirada. Kaoru contuvo el aliento, deseando que él fuera a decirle que la amaba, que estaría con ella para siempre, que la pondría delante de su trabajo... Pero aquello era pedir demasiado.

-_Tan pronto como terminemos de recaudar los fondos _–explicó él, después de lo que pareció una eternidad-, _tengo que dedicarme al trabajo en cuerpo y alma._

Kaoru dio muchas vueltas a aquellas palabras. Kenshin ya no sería voluntario después de eso, pero no le sorprendió. Ella sabía que iba a ocurrir. Kenshin deseaba volver a sus días laborales de catorce horas, a vivir y a respirar por su trabajo.

-_Lo entiendo_ –dijo ella, apartándose de él para llevar el plato al fregadero. Y así era, él quería pasarse la vida en su trabajo, lo que suponía el fin de su relación.

-_No, no lo entiendes_ –dijo Kenshin. Ella se volvió para mirarlo, intentando conseguir que el aire le entrara en los pulmones.

-¿_Qué es lo que estas intentando decirme?._

_-Creo que deberíamos vivir juntos._

_-------------------------------&&&&&&&&---------------------  
_

Kenshin no había pretendido decir aquellas palabras. Maldita sea, aquello era lo que Kaoru hacía con él. Hacia que hiciera cosas que no iban con su modo de ser. Sin embargo, al oír las palabras que le habían salido de la boca, supo que iban en serio. Quería vivir con Kaoru para, al menos, poder verla todas las noches.

-_Estas bromeando_ –dijo Kaoru, mirándolo como si estuviera poseído por un demonio.

-_No_ –respondió él, acercándose a ella para tomarle una mano entre las suyas-. _Me imagino que sabes que una vez que vuela a trabajar, tendré que hacerlo durante muchas horas. Igualmente, tú tendrás que pasarte muchas horas en el nuevo centro._

_-Kenshin, no.._.-empezó Kaoru, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-_¿Qué es lo que te preocupa._

_-Todo._

_-¿Cómo que? _–insistió él, sentándose a su lado. Tenía que mantener la calma, quería que aceptara.

-_¿Lo has pensado bien?_

Kenshin no lo había pensado en absoluto, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Tras haber sugerido la idea, estaba convenido de que funcionaría.

-_Estoy seguro._

_-A mí me parece que es solo el sexo..._

_-Esto no tiene que ver nada con el sexo, Kaoru. Tiene que ver con..._

_-¿Con que?. _–preguntó ella.

-_Con cuidarnos el uno al otro. Me gusta estar contigo _–contestó él, lo mejor que pudo. No sabia si se trataba de amor.

-_No creo que funcione –_insistió Kaoru, poco impresionada por lo que él había dicho.

-¿_Qué es lo que tu sientes por mi?._

_-Estoy enamorada de ti _–respondió sin vacilar.

Kenshin nunca habría esperado aquella respuesta. Se sintió invadido por la felicidad y la estrechó entre sus brazos para demostrárselo.

_-Entonces no me digas que no. Podemos hacer que funcione._

_-Kenshin, los dos somos muy diferentes. Tu trabajo lo es todo para ti y yo necesito un hombre que este a mi lado cuando lo necesite._

_-Mi trabajo no lo es todo _–respondió él besándola dulcemente en los labios-._ Por supuesto que me encanta mi trabajo, pero estoy dispuesto a que lo nuestro funcione. Te lo prometo. Haré todo lo que pueda._

Kenshin la beso de nuevo antes de que ella pudiera protestar. Como siempre, ella se deshizo cuando él la tocó. De algún modo, Kenshin estaba seguro de poder cumplir su promesa.

-_Solo te pido que lo pienses –_insistió él, apoyando la frente con la de ella-. _Por favor, piénsalo._

Él contuvo el aliento hasta que ella asintió, entonces supo que todo saldría bien, todo.

------------------Fin del lemon----------- &&&&&&&-------------------

Kaoru acabó de pulir el capó del viejo Mercury y dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo. Pensó que, si ella pudiera permitírselo, compraría aquella maravillad de coche sin pensarlo.

-_Hola Kaoru _–dijo Kaede, acercándose a ella-. _Hoy pareces estar muy contenta._

Kaoru no estaba segura de que fuera así como se sentía. Efectivamente los planes para la Gran Noche de Orquesta iban saliendo a pedir de boca. Todo el mundo estaba muy animado y Kaoru estaban muy emocionada por los ancianos. Por fin parecía que aquella fiesta iba a salir bien.

Pero¿estaba ella feliz?. Era una pregunta difícil porque todavía no había decidido cómo responder a Kenshin.

-_Estoy bien _–respondió ella por fin.

-_Lo entiendo _–asintió Kaede, dándole una palmadita en el brazo-. _Querida, los hombres son como los zapatos. Lleva un tiempo darles forma._

_-¿Ahora son zapatos? _–preguntó Kaoru riendo.

-C_reo que Kenshin viene a ayudarte_ –añadió la anciana tras mirar hacia atrás. Entonces, le guiñó un ojo-. _Creo que... me voy a... echarle un vistazo a mi tabla de surf –_añadió, inventándose una excusa cualquiera-. _Que se diviertan._

Mientras Kaede se marchaba precipitadamente, Kaoru oyó que Kenshin se le acercaba por detrás. Reuniendo todo el valor del que disponía, ella se volvió a mirarlo. Desde que se habían convertido en amantes, habían dejado su relación personal fuera del centro. Sin embargo, a juzgar por las palabras de Kaede, todos los ancianos lo sabían.

-_Hola._

_-Hola_ –dijo ella, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones-. C_reo que el coche está listo ara mañana por la noche._

_-Ya veo _–afirmó él examinando el auto-. _¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?._

"Enamórate de mi". Deliberadamente, ella se apartó de él. Nunca había considerado vivir con un hombre por muchas razones, la principal de las cuales es que nunca había estado enamorada antes.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos lo estaba y, lo mismo que Kenshin, quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con él. ¿Era aquello construir un futuro o aplazar lo inevitable?. Cuando llegara el momento ¿elegiría el trabajo por encima de ella¿Acabaría ella com osu madre, amargada por todos los días y noches que pasaba sola?. Kaoru no podía permitir que aquello le ocurriera.

_-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –_repitió Kenshin.

-_Okina y Hanna están acabando con los preparativos para la subasta. Tal vez les puedas ayudar a ellos._

Cuando ella echó a andar, intentando dejarle atrás, él le cortó el paso. Le puso una mano en el hombro, provocando que la calidez de su tacto tuviera el habitual efecto en las hormonas de Kaoru.

-¿_Has pensado en lo que te sugerí esta mañana?._

_-Si._

_-¿Y?._

_-No creo que sea una buena idea _–admitió ella, de mala gana. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-_¿Por qué no?. Me dijiste que me amabas._

_-Y así es. Pero también te dije que éramos demasiado diferentes._

_-Estoy seguro de que podemos solucionar nuestros problemas_ –insistió él, acercándose a ella-._ Si queremos hacerlo..._

Ella miró por encima del hombro de él. Varios de los ancianos habían aparecido en la puerta y Okina se dirigía hacia ellos.

-_¿Me amas?_ –susurró ella.

-_Yo te tengo cariño..._

_-Es no es lo mismo. ¿Me amas?._

El silencio que se produjo a continuación contestó más o menos aquella pregunta. Por fin, él confesó.

-_No creo que sepa cómo amar._

Aquella no era la respuesta que ella quería. El mundo pareció hundírsele bajo los pies, pero no podía flaquear.

_-Entonces tendrás que aprender antes de que tu y yo podamos compartir un futuro._

-_Kaoru no me hagas esto. Solo necesito tiempo para analizar lo que siento. Lo único que sé es que eres demasiado valiosa para que yo quiera perderte._

_-¿Podemos hablar de esto en otra ocasión? _–preguntó ella, algo nerviosa por hablar de aquello en el centro.

-_De acuerdo. Más tarde_ –replicó él, que parecía no notar la presencia de los ancianos-. _Solo dime una cosa¿por qué no quieres vivir conmigo si me amas?._

Kenshin se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Ella prefería verse en cualquier situación que confesarle a Kenshin la verdad, pero no podía mentirle.

-_No quiero vivir contigo, porque no puedo estar segura de que estés a mi lado cuando te necesite._

_-----------------------&&&&&&&&------------------------ _

De camino a su oficina, Kenshin admitió que estaba furioso consigo mismo. Debería haber sido capaz de decirle que la amaba, de prometerle que siempre que lo necesitara estaría a su lado... Pero no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera cierto. Sentía mucho cariño por Kaoru, pero no podría estar seguro que sentía amor.

¿Es que no sabía ella que el hecho de que le estuviera pidiendo que viviera con él era un paso muy importante?. Nunca antes había considerado la posibilidad de tener una relación estable, pero en aquellos momentos estaba dispuesto.

Todavía enojado, Kenshin encontró a Katsura paseando por su oficina. Una mirada le bastó a Kenshin para convencerle de que algo iba mal.

-_La fusión se está yendo a la punta del cerr_o –dijo Katsura.

Kenshin puso el maletín encima de la mesa lleno de temor. Desde el principio, había sabido que no debería haberse pasado tanto tiempo lejos de la oficina, si hubiera estado trabajando, lo habría evitado.

-_¿Qué ha ocurrido?._

_-Han retirado la oferta. Supongo que te das cuenta de lo que esto significa¿Verdad?. Si esta fusión fracasa, tendremos que cerrar la planta de Kyoto. Eso significa una perdida de cuatrocientos puestos de trabajo._

Kenshin se apoyó en el escritorio, buscando desesperadamente ante una solución. Ishin Shishi necesitaba esa fusión como un moribundo una transfusión de sangre.

-_Tenemos que hacer lo que sea para salvar el trato._

_-¿Cómo? _–preguntó Katsura-. _Han cancelado las negociaciones._

Aquello era una pesadilla para Kenshin. Sabía cómo resolver el problema y aquello lo destrozaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la vida tan dura con él?.

-C_reo que me escucharían si vuelo allí esta noche e intento arreglarlo._

_-¿No es la fiesta para los fondos del centro mañana?. Pensé que tenías que estar presente._

Kenshin se sintió como se le hubieran vertido alcohol en una herida en el corazón. No había manera en la que pudiera salvar la fusión y volver a tiempo para la fiesta, Kaoru nunca comprendería que se hubiera pedido la gran noche. Además, le habría gustado mucho estar allí, no solo por ella, sino también por los ancianos. A lo largo de las semanas, aquellas personas habían empezado a significar mucho para él.

Al mirar a Katsura, se dio cuenta de que no tenía elección, aquellos empleados le necesitaban, si no volaba allí e intentaba solucionar el problema, se quedarían sin trabajo en cuestión de semanas.

-_Es más importante que intente salvar la fusión –_dijo Kenshin-_. No es necesario que yo este en el baile._

_-Pero Kaoru..._

_-Estará bien sin mi _–mintió él. Sabía que Kaoru nunca le perdonaría-. _Me imagino que puedo explicarle lo que esta pasando..._

_-No, a menos que quieras meternos en un lío. Si anuncias antes de lo debido esta fusión, tendremos serios problemas legales._

_-Kaoru no se lo dirá a nadie..._

_-Eso no importa. No se te permite que se lo digas a nadie._

Kenshin asintió, sabiendo que su jefe tenía razón, no podía explicarle a ella lo que estaba pasando. ¿Podría acaso empeorar más la situación?. Kaoru iba a odiarle.

-_Solo dile que se trata de algo muy importante_ –sugirió Katsura, apiadándose de él-. E_stoy seguro que lo entenderá._

-_Lo dudo._

_-Estoy seguro de que será así. Ella te aprecia mucho y yo sé que ella significa mucho para ti. Si no, no te preocuparías de lo que ella pensara._

_-Katsura, esta mañana le pedí a Kaoru que viviéramos juntos._

_-¿De verdad?_ –preguntó Katsura, sorprendido-. _Bien hecho, bueno, entonces hay más motivos para que a ella no le importe si faltes para la fiesta. Si ella está dispuesta a vivir contigo, sabe lo importante que tu trabajo es para ti._

_-Se quedara destrozada_ –afirmó Kenshin, sabiendo lo que el día siguiente significaba para Kaoru. ¿Cómo podría él faltar a una de las noches más importantes de su vida?.

-_Tal vez podríamos hacer que Sano..._

-_No, esto es asunto mío. Así que yo me encargare._

Katsura asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia Kenshin y le dijo:

-E_stoy orgulloso de ti Kenshin. Has hecho la elección correcta._

_-Lo sé._

Era la elección correcta. Sin embargo, mientras contemplaba cómo Katsura se marchaba, supo que no habría manera de que Kaoru entendiera. Ella pensaría que había elegido su trabajo por encima de ella y no lo entendería.

Estaba tan seguro de aquello como de su nombre.

* * *

_**Bueno mis niños, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo miren ke se los hice con mucho cariño **_

_**mmmm ando con poca inspiracion jajajaja**_

_**buuuaaa regreso a clases snif...**_

_**cuidense todos**_

_**besos**_

_**dejen reviews!  
matta ne **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bueno he de decir, que llegamos al final... sip aunque no lo crean este es el ultimo capitulo de Casi Perfecto... snif... quien lo diria, que al final terminaria akip...**_

_**quiero agradecer a tooodas (os) los que han seguido este fics dia tras dia, incluso cuando me he demorado mas de lo necesario en subir un capi... T.T **_

_**Pero bueno no las aburro con mi sentimentalismo malo y les dejo para que lean este capitulo...**_

_**ya saben too asi ke pa ke mas les repito too, ya saben rurouni kenshin no me pertenece snif...**_

_**nos vemos abajo**_

_**

* * *

Casi Perfecto**_

_**CAPITULO 9.**_

Kaoru medio esperaba aquella llamada a la puerta aproximadamente media hora después de llegar a casa. Kenshin no le había dicho que fuera a pasarse a verla, pero no le sorprendió el hecho de que lo hiciera. Tenían que hablar, por mucho que ella temiera aquella conversación.

Al mirar a través de la mirilla, lo vio fuera y el estomago le dio un vuelco. Tras respirar profundamente, intento calmarse los nervios y abrió la puerta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el amor tan complicado?. Por mucho que ella quisiera vivir con él, no estaba segura de que funcionara.

Al ver la expresión que Kenshin tenia en el rostro, su miedo se vio reemplazado por la ansiedad. Algo malo había ocurrido.

-_¿Qué pasa?_ –preguntó ella, echándose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, pero él no se movió de la puerta.

-_Tengo que marcharme de la ciudad durante un par de días_ –dijo él secamente.

-_¿Cómo dices?. ¿Volverás a tiempo para la Gran Noche de Orquesta?._

_-No. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que lo siento. Quiero estar aquí mañana, pero nos ha surgido un problema en el trabajo y yo soy el único que puede resolverlo._

Kaoru sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Después de todo lo que habían trabajado, los planes, él la dejaba plantada para irse en un viaje de negocios. Había oído muchas veces aquella historia cuando era niña.

_-Entiendo._

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Se apoyó en la pared, buscando apoyo. ¿Cómo podía él hacerle aquello?. ¿Cómo había podido ella enamorarse de un adicto al trabajo?. No podía cambiar lo que él era.

_-Kaoru, yo no quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo. Quiero estar aquí contigo, tu crees que soy como tu padre, pero he cambiado. Justo ahora, no quiero estar en ningún otro sitio que no sea contigo. Pero no puedo defraudar a los empleados de Ishin Shishi._

Kaoru notó que era sincero, sabía que Kenshin sentía que estaba cumpliendo con su deber al hacer aquel viaje. De verdad creía que lo estaba haciendo por los empleados. Kaoru había visto montones de veces cómo su madre se tragaba aquel cuento, año tras año. Ella no quería sufrir la misma soledad. No quería pasarse las noches sola mientras la empresa predominaba sobre ella.

Por mucho que amara a Kenshin, no podía pasarse la vida así con él. Si él se perdía la fiesta, sabiendo lo que significaba para ella, entonces estaban diciendo adiós a otros momentos que pudieran compartir juntos. Por mucho que le doliera, tenia que acabar con aquel sufrimiento.

_-No creo que debamos volver a vernos _–dijo ella, ignorando las protestas de Kenshin -. _Tus prioridades son diferentes a las mías, así que creo que..._

_-Maldita sea Kaoru, no me hagas esto. No puedo decirte el porqué no puedo asistir a la fiesta- este viaje es confidencial, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no quiero ir, es muy importante..._

_-La fiesta también es muy importante. Ahora, si me perdonas, no creo que tengamos nada más que decirnos._

_-Kaoru, no..._

Ella se limpio un par de lagrimas de las mejillas. ¿De donde le habían salido?. Ella nunca lloraba.

-S_e ha terminado Kenshin._

_-No hagas esto _–insistió él-. _Ahora sé que te amo._

-_Yo también te amo. Pero el amor no es suficiente. Me niego a estar enamorada de alguien que no esta a mi lado. Así que tiene que acabar ahora, lo siento. Ahora tengo que cerrar_ –añadió, disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta.

-_No puedo enviar a otra person_a –afirmó él, deteniendo la puerta con la palma de la mano-._ Esta es mi responsabilidad._

_-Entonces, ve. Haz lo que tienes que hacer._

Durante largos segundos, se quedaron contemplándose a través del umbral. Kaoru sabia lo mucho que le había costado a Kenshin admitir que la amaba y aquello le rompía aun mas el corazón. Él no quería hacerle daño, pero su trabajo siempre sería lo más importante.

En silencio, ella empujo la puerta. Aquella vez él no la detuvo. La soltó y la puerta se cerro. Al cerrarla, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado, sin embargo, debería haber sabido que no debía enamorarse de un hombre como Kenshin.

Estaba a punto de derramar más lagrimas, pero logró detenerlas. No iba a llorar, ella era fuerte, no quería llorar por un hombre. Pero cuando no pudo contener las lagrimas por más tiempo, supo que odiaría a Kenshin Himura durante el resto de su vida. Pero no podía dejar de amarlo.

Respirando profundamente, se dirigió al salón y tomo un puñado de pañuelos de papel antes de acurrucarse en el sofá.

Había hecho lo que debía. Algún día encontraría a otra persona. Tal vez no seria tan guapo como Kenshin, ni la haría reír como él le hacia. Pero seria un buen hombre y estaría a su lado y al de sus hijos.

Pero no seria Kenshin. Aquel pensamiento le rompió el corazón, pero logró contener la pena. Tenía que ser fuerte. Después de todo, nadie se moría de amor.

----------------------&&&&&&&&&------------------

-_¿Le apetece algo de beber?._

Kenshin levantó la vista y vio a la azafata de vuelo.

_-No gracias._

Cuando ella se hubo marchado, él se puso a mirar por la ventana. Normalmente, le encantaba viajar. Le gustaba pensar de que estaba tan lejos del suelo. Sin embargo, aquel día no se podía relajar. Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en Kaoru y en lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Cuando finalmente había conseguido decir a una mujer que la quería, ella le había con la puerta en las narices. No es que la culpara, ella le había dejado muy en claro desde el principio lo importante que era para ella que él asistiera. Y a él también le hubiera gustado.

Sin embargo, aquella fusión era demasiado importante, nunca antes había odiado su trabajo hasta entonces. Le encantaba trabajar para Ishin Shishi, pero en aquellos momentos, daría cualquier cosa por estar en casa, con ella.

Pero había cuatrocientos empleos que dependían de él. No podía hacer que desaparecieran.

Aquellos trabajos representaban los sueños y las esperanzas de otras personas, que confiaban en él. Tenía que hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para salvar la planta.

Por mucho que quisiera pensar que Kaoru podría cambiar de opinión cuando él regresara, sabía que aquello era imposible. Su padre se había encargado de que odiara a los ejecutivos y él había redondeado el trabajo. Sabía que Kaoru era testaruda, era parte de lo que le gustaba de ella. Sin embargo, sabía que eso mismo le iba a costar la felicidad. Ella jamás cambiaria de opinión.

Kenshin no había conocido el amor antes. Era imposible que descubriera el amor a los treinta y cuatro y se le diera bien. Además, Kaoru tenia razón, aquel viaje no sería la ultima emergencia que tendría que enfrentar durante su carrera. Habría muchas más crisis, emergencias, oportunidades... él no podía pasarse la vida eligiendo entre su trabajo o entre no hacerle daño.

También sabia que no era justo esperar que alguien le dejara siempre marchar. Aquello no era amor, ni parecía vida. Kaoru se merecía mucho más de lo que él podía ofrecerle.

Era mucho mejor que sus vidas se separaran allí, probablemente le dolería durante un tiempo, lo mismo que a ella, pero al cabo de los años, los dos estarían mejor así. Él habría conseguido el ascenso y todo por lo que había trabajado toda su vida. Kaoru tendría el centro y probablemente habría encontrado otro hombre que estuviera siempre a su lado.

Con aquel pensamiento, Kenshin sintió que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies. Otro hombre con Kaoru. Abrazándola, amándola, teniendo hijos con ella...

En aquel momento, sintió un odio infinito por su trabajo, casi igual al que sentía por si mismo.

-------------------------&&&&&&&&&-----------------------

-_¡Vaya!. Este lugar parece de cuento de hadas _–exclamó Yumi, entrando en la cafetería-.,_ Ishin Shishi sabe cómo dar una fiesta._

Al mirar alrededor, Kaoru tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella. La sala parecía un palacio, con las paredes cubiertas de adornos blancos y plateados y cascadas de luces. Cada una de las mesas tenia un mantel de lino de color crema, con un maravilloso centro de flores con una vela en el centro.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que ella había esperado. Al acercarse allí aquella mañana, se había encontrado con un equipo de profesionales trabajando. El jefe le había explicado que Ishin Shishi daba a menudo grandes recepciones en aquella sala y se disponía de todo lo necesario. Cuando Kaoru viera a Katsura, le daría las gracias por su generosidad.

-_Tiene un aspecto fenomenal_ –asintió Kaoru-._ Además, menos mal que tenemos una sala tan grande. Katsura y Kenshin han invitado a todas las personas que conocen._

_-¿Y yo que? _–protestó Yumi, poniendo las manos en la cadera-. _He conseguido que vengan algunas personas utilizando un pequeño chantaje familiar. Después de esto, no me van a regalar nada para Navidad._

_-Agradezco mucho tus sacrificios. _–dijo Kaoru, riendo.

-_No importa. Por cierto, siento mucho lo de Kenshin. ¿Te encuentras bien?._

_-Claro. Me lo voy a pasar estupendamente. ¿Por qué no te vas a saludar a los invitados?._

_-¿Estas segura?. No me importa quedarme contigo si..._

_-No, vete. Me encuentro bien._

Después de que Yumi se hubiera marchado, Kaoru se frotó una mano en la falda del vestido. Prepararse para la fiesta, había sido una pesadilla, había roto dos pares de medias, se había estropeado el maquillaje y le había resultado imposible recogerse el pelo. Finalmente, se había puesto las ultimas medias que le quedaban, se había quitado el delineador de ojos y había decidido dejarse el pelo suelto. Aquella noche, no estaba de humor para nada.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se había dado cuenta de que las parejas estaban empezando a acudir, así que fue a saludarles. Todo el mundo tenia un aspecto fenomenal, los ancianos especialmente, se habían puesto de lo más elegantes. Vio a Hanna y Okina, los dos de esmoquin y a varias de las mujeres con largos y brillantes vestidos.

Mientras la cena se servía, Kaoru se sintió demasiado nerviosa par sentarse, recorrió la sala, asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto. Finalmente, después de que se retiraran los platos, la orquesta llegó y empezaron a tocar sus canciones. Había sonrisas en todas las caras, Kaoru sabia que ella también debía sonreír, pero le costaba mucho pretender que era feliz, echaba de menos a Kenshin.

Por undécima vez, se recordó que no debería haberse enamorado de él. Ella lo debería haber sabido mejor que nadie.

-_Me parece que esta fiesta debería traer buenos ingresos_ –le dijo Katsura.

Kaoru se volvió y le estrechó la mano. Kaede estaba a su lado, con la mano descansándole en el brazo. Aparentemente, su romance estaba progresando mucho mejor que el de ella y Kenshin.

-_Tengo los dedos cruzados. Tu y Kenshin convencieron a mucha gente para que viniera. Solo con la venta anticipada de billetes teníamos ya casi suficiente dinero. Además, ha habido personas que se han animado en ultimo momento, así que no deberíamos tener ningún problema. Estas guapísima esta noche _–añadió Kaoru, refiriéndose a Kaede.

La mujer relucía de felicidad. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo, de terciopelo color violeta y estaba muy elegante.

-_Gracias, Kaoru. Me lo estoy pasando estupendamente. ¿Donde esta Kenshin?._

_-Ha tenido que marcharse en un viaje de negocios _–dijo Katsura, antes de que pudiera responder.

-_¿Has sido capaz de enviarlo de viaje en una noche como esta, Kogoro? _–le preguntó Kaede.

-_Yo no lo envié. Él tomó la decisión, pero era muy importante que lo hiciera _–replicó Katsura, llevándose a Kaede a la pista de baile.

Kaoru resistió el impulso de preguntarle a Katsura qué era tan importante que ni podía esperar veinticuatro horas. Kenshin podría haber tomado un avión después de la fiesta si hubiera querido. Era fin de semana. ¿Quién, aparte de un tiburón de las finanzas, trabajaba en fin de semana?.

Al mirar a la pista de baile, contempló a Katsura y a Kaede. La pareja bailaba como si llevaran haciéndolo años. A pesar de estar sola, Kaoru se alegró por ellos y se sintió triste por ella. Katsura no se había tenido que marchar de viaje.

Le hubiera encantado que Kenshin bailara de aquella manera con ella. Sintió que los ojos se le nublaban por las lagrimas, pero luchó por mantener el control. No lloraría más.

Decidida a secarse las lágrimas antes de que cayeran, se dirigió rápidamente al baño esperando que nadie la viera. No arruinaría aquella noche, pasara lo que pasara con Kenshin.

Aquella noche era demasiado importante.

----------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&---------------------------

Iba a llegar tarde. Kenshin reprimió un garabato y corrió todo lo que pudo a través del aeropuerto. Hasta aquel momento, había pensado que estaba en buena forma, pero tendría ocasión de comprobarlo corriendo a toda velocidad para tomar un avión.

Al llegar a la puerta, ya la estaban cerrando, así les gritó para que esperaran y le entregó su billete a la azafata.

_-Llega muy justo_ –le dijo la mujer, dándole su tarjeta de embarque.

-_No lo sabe bien._

Kenshin corrió todo lo que pudo por el pasillo del puente para llegar al avión.

-_Me alegro de que no nos hayamos marchado sin usted _–le dijo la azafata, ya en el avión-. _Déjeme que le acompañe a su asiento._

Tras echarle un vistazo a la tarjeta de embarque de Kenshin, la mujer lo acompañó hasta el único asiento de primera clase que quedaba vacío. Kenshin metió el maletín en el compartimiento superior y se sentó. Lo había conseguido. No había pensado que tuviera posibilidad alguna cuando había tomado un taxi para el aeropuerto media hora antes. Pero la suerte le había acompañado, quedaba un sitio en primera clase, así que Kenshin lo había tomado a pesar del precio.

Sonrió, si los vientos le favorecían, volvería a tiempo para participar en algo de la fiesta. Al vez incluso podría convencer a Kaoru para que bailara con él.

Aquello era si a ella no le importara bailar con un hombre que acababa de tirar por la borda la posibilidad de conseguir un ascenso. Efectivamente, había hecho su trabajo, había tenido la primera reunión a las seis de la mañana y no había parado hasta que había alcanzado el acuerdo, poco menos de una hora antes. Una vez que se había asegurado de que el contrato se llevaría a cabo, se lo había pasado a Sano. Probablemente él se llevaría todo el crédito de la operación al ponerle la guinda y Katsura lo elegiría como su sustituto.

Sin embargo, a Kenshin ya no le importaba. Al sentarse en aquella reunión, se había dado cuenta de que no quería ser presidente de Ishin Shishi si no podía tener a Kaoru.

El sentimiento era tan fuerte que él no había podido ignorarlo. Durante años, había trabajado en la empresa sin descanso, había tenido éxito, pero no tenia nada más que una jugosa cuenta bancaria y una vida vacía.

Hasta que había conocido a Kaoru. En aquel momento, deseaba darle un nuevo giro a su vida, que incluyera a Kaoru, y algún día, hijos. La primera noche que habían hecho el amor, ella le había dicho que estaba orgullosa de él. Aquel día, cuando se había marchado de la reunión para ir a buscar a Kaoru, él se había sentido orgullosos de si mismo. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era convencer a Kaoru que le diera otra oportunidad. Pero aquella vez no iba a pedirle que solo vivieran juntos.

Le iba a pedir que se casara con él.

---------------------------&&&&&&&&&&------------------------

-_A Katsura le gustaría bailar contigo_ –le dijo Kaede, entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Kaoru se estaba secando las mejillas con un pañuelo. Al mirarse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenia los ojos rojos, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Con suerte la sala estaría lo suficientemente oscura como para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-_No llores, las cosas saldrán bien..._

_-Yo no estoy..._

_-Si lo estas _–afirmó Kaede, tomándole de la mano-. _Estas llorando por Kenshin¿verdad?. Los hombres son como el papel para cazar moscas. Una vez que te has pegado es difícil soltarse._

_-Me imagino que soy una tonta¿verdad?_. –dijo Kaoru, sonriendo débilmente.

-_No, solo eres una mujer enamorada. Ahora, sal de aquí y ve a bailar con Katsura. Quiere bailar contigo._

Kaoru siguió a Kaede a la pista de baile y se dirigieron donde estaba Katsura.

-_Venga, vamos a bailar_ –le dijo él.

-_Yo no quiero interrumpir_ –respondió Kaoru mirando a Kaede.

-_No te preocupes por mi. Me gustaría sentarme un rato a hablar con Yumi. Vamos a hacer nuestro repaso a todos los vestidos. Ven a buscarme antes de que subasten el auto._-le dijo a Katsura.

_-No me olvidare.-_prometió él.

La mirada que los dos compartieron le hizo a Kaoru estar segura dé que los dos acabarían juntos. Compartían la química de los enamorados.

Katsura, tomó de la mano a Kaoru y la llevó a la pista de baile. Muchas más personas habían llegado en los últimos minutos.

-_La fiesta va a conseguir dinero más que de sobra para las reformas_ –dijo Katsura, sonriendo-. _Mientras ustedes fueron al baño, yo fui a comprobar los totales. Esta fiesta ha sido un éxito._

_-Es fantástico_ –respondió Kaoru, con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que el centro estaba cada vez más a su alcance.

-_Y ni siquiera han subastado el auto. Eso traerá aun más dinero._

_-Eso espero_ –dijo Kaoru.

Kenshin había hecho que tasaran el coche y todos los ancianos habían accedido a pagarle a Kaede una generosa cantidad por el coche de su marido.

_-Así que, tu fiesta es un gran éxito, pero tu tienes un aspecto verdaderamente triste, como si tu mejor amiga te hubiera traicionado. ¿Qué te pasa?._

_-No estoy triste_ –mintió Kaoru.

-_Entonces ahora es de día. Kaede lo notó enseguida e incluso una vieja mula como yo, lo podía ver desde un kilómetro. No dejas de sonreír, pero no es de verdad. Yo lo sé muy bien, como jefe, consigo miles de sonrisas todos los días, pero la mayoría son falsas. ¿Qué te pasa?. Kaede cree que estas triste por Kenshin¿es eso cierto?._

-_Si, después de todo lo que ha hecho por esta fiesta, me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí._

_-¿Es que no te explico Kenshin que tenia que marcharse?. Ya sabes que él quería estar aquí esta noche._

_-No puedo dejar de pensar que, si realmente hubiera querido venir, estaría aquí _–dijo ella, esperando que Katsura dejara el tema. Después de todo, estaba criticando a Kenshin delante de su jefe.

-T_u no sabes nada del mundo de los negocios._

_-Tal vez no, pero conozco a las personas. Kenshin ha hecho su elección. Quería impresionarte para conseguir un ascenso, que significaba más para él, que yo._

Katsura dejo de bailar. Sin prestar atención a las parejas que no dejaban de dar vueltas a su alrededor, se quedo quieto mirando a Kaoru.

-_Perdóname, Kaoru. Te aprecio mucho y espero que tomes esto con la atención que te lo digo. No sabes nada de este tema._

Kaoru parpadeo, debería haberse dado cuenta antes de que otro tiburón de las finanzas no iban a entender tampoco su postura.

-P_ues a mi me parece que si _–replicó ella-._ Kenshin quería irse de viaje de negocios mucho más de lo que quería estar aquí._

_-¿No te dijo por que tenia que marcharse?._

_-Dijo que era muy importante... para él._

_-Para él no, pero efectivamente es muy importante para otras cuatrocientas personas que perderán sus empleos si Kenshin no consigue lo que ha ido a buscar._

_-¿Cómo dices?._ –preguntó Kaoru aturdida.

-_Kaoru, Kenshin se marchó porque era lo que tenia que hacer. El muchacho estaba en una situación delicada, entre la espada y ... tu. Pero al final se fue porque tenia que hacerlo. Por supuesto que a ti te hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí esta noche, pero esos empleados necesitaban que él fuera a esas reuniones. ¿No le habrás hecho para un mal momento antes de que se marchara?._

_-Rompí con él._

_-Diablos _–murmuró Katsura, tomándole de nuevo la mano para bailar-. _Pensé que estabas enamorada de Kenshin._

-_Y lo estoy. Bueno lo estaba._

_-¿Lo estabas?. ¿En pasado?._

_-De acuerdo_ –admitió ella-., _todavía lo estoy. Sigo enamorada de él._

-_Entonces, deberías sentirte muy orgullosa de él. Ha tomado una decisión muy difícil, pero al fin y al cabo la correcta. Todos esos empleados tienen familias. Muchas personas dependen de él. Kenshin ha cambiado mucho estas ultimas semanas, Kaoru. _–añadió, con una sonrisa.

En aquel momentos, ella se dio cuenta de que Kenshin no era como su padre. Su padre había trabajado duro porque quería conseguir un ascenso para él mismo. Kenshin se había marchado porque tenia que hacerlo.

_-Pero si tiene éxito en esas reuniones¿no conseguirá que le ascendas?._

_-Eres una mujer dura. Tal vez. Eso depende de mi, su llego a la conclusión de que Kenshin tiene lo necesario para dirigir Ishin Shishi, entonces le daré mi trabajo cuando llegue la hora. Pero para dirigir una empresa hacen falta muchas cosas más que echar horas. Tienes que tener corazón._

Kaoru se mordió el labio. No sabia que pensar. ¿Había ido Kenshin a ese viaje para salvar todos esos puestos de trabajo o porque quería conseguir un ascenso?. Jamás lo sabría si no se lo preguntaba a Kenshin.

-_¿Tienes un numero de teléfono donde pueda hablar con él?_ –preguntó ella.

-_No. Kenshin tiene una lista interminable de reuniones este fin de semana. Tendrás que esperar hasta que vuelva._

Con eso, Katsura dio por terminado el baile y la acompaño a la mesa donde estaba sentada Kaede. Después de besarla en la mejilla, Katsura pregunto.

-_Bueno señoras¿Están listas para realizar esta subasta?._

Kaede sonrió y se puso de pie. Kaoru se dirigió a la banda y luego hacia los invitados. Entonces Okina, que solía trabajar en el mundo de las subastas, se subió al estrado, contó unos cuantos chistes sobre el auto mágico y empezó la subasta. Las apuestas empezaron lentamente y durante, un momento, Kaoru pensó que no conseguirían el dinero que el centro había prometido a Kaede.

Entonces, de repente, el publico se animo. Tres hombres estaban compitiendo animadamente, cada uno de ellos subiendo la cantidad en carios cientos de yenes en cada apuesta. Finalmente, quedaron solo dos y al final, estuvo claro que uno de ellos ganaría. La suma final no era todo lo que Kaoru había pensado, pero serviría.

Okina levantó el martillo para dar por cerrada la subasta cuando, desde la parte de atrás de la sala, la voz de un hombre dijo.

-_Cincuenta mil yenes._

Los murmullos recorrieron la sala. Pero Kaoru había reconocido aquella voz, o al menos, eso le parecía. Recorrió con la mirada por encima de los asistentes, buscando al benefactor. Finalmente, los invitados dejaron paso a Kenshin, que se acercaba al estrado.

-¿_Estas seguro? _–le preguntó, quitándole el micrófono a Okina. Sintió que el amor se apoderaba de ella.

_-Por supuesto –_gritó él, para que Kaoru lo oyera. Okina se echó a reír y golpeo el martillo en la tarima.

_-A mi me parece estupendamente. Yo doy por cerrada esta subasta antes que ese hombre cambie de opinión._

Muy asombrada, Kaoru se bajo de la plataforma y cruzo la habitación. Al llegar al lado de Kenshin, le dijo.

-_No sabia que te gustaran los autos antiguos._

_-Y no me gustaban_ –respondió él sonriendo-. _Hasta hace poco. Pero me he convertido en un firme creyente en la magia de ese auto._

El baile empezó de nuevo, así que los invitados empezaron a bailar mientras Kaoru no dejaba de mirar a Kenshin.

-_Me parece que la velada ha sido un gran éxito _–dijo Kenshin.

_-Si, hemos conseguido dinero más que suficiente._ –afirmó ella, sin poder creer que él hubiera regresado.

-_Kaoru, quiero.._.

Incapaz de soportarlo más ella se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios. Al principio al notar que él no le devolvía el beso, ella pensó que él estaba muy sorprendido, por lo que intento de nuevo.. aquella vez Kenshin la estrecho entre sus brazos, inclino la cabeza y la beso apasionadamente.

Había regresado. Había dejado la reunión y había vuelto con ella. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-_La reunión, los trabajos_ –susurro ella.

-_He metido prisa al asunto, pero lo dejé suficientemente atado como para poder marcharme. Tenia que ir _–añadió él tomándole el rostro entre las manos-._ No quería pero..._

-_Lo sé _–dijo ella, poniéndole un dedo encima de los labios-._ Tomaste la decisión correcta._

Antes de que ella pudiera apartar el dedo, él se lo mordisqueó, haciéndola reír.

-_Te amo Kaoru Kamiya _–declaró él, tomándole la mano-. _Seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti._

_-Yo también te amo_ –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-_Sin embargo_ –afirmó él, después de besarla de nuevo-_, quiero que sepas que he decidido que no quiero que vivamos juntos._

_-Si no estas preparado para ell_o –aceptó Kaoru algo triste.

-_Quiero que nos cacemos. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Dime que te casaras conmigo. Te prometo que no permitiré que mi carrera venga antes que lo que es realmente lo más importante para mi vida... tu._

_-¿Cómo podría yo resistirme a una promesa como esa?. Si, claro que me casaré contigo_ –musitó ella, contra los labios de él. Mientras la besaba de nuevo.

-_Una cosa más_ –dijo él, al terminar de besarla-._ Espero que no te hayas hecho ilusiones con lo que me vayan a ascender a presidente. Por dejar la reunión antes de tiempo, probablemente me quedaré con las ganas. De hecho, tendré suerte si no me rebajan el puesto._

_-No me importa _–le aseguró Kaoru-. _Pero sé lo mucho que esto significa para ti _–añadió acariciándole el rostro. Sin embargo él no parecía triste. Parecía estar en éxtasis.

-_Ya no, nunca más. Por supuesto que quiero tener un buen trabajo pero es más importante tener una vida de la que tu seas parte. Se acabaron los días de trabajar como loco para mi._

_-Kenshin, con el nuevo centro, tal vez yo sea la que tenga que trabajar muchas horas._

_-De acuerdo. Trabajare hasta tarde cuando tu lo hagas. Entonces nos reuniremos en casa y veremos si podemos tener problemas el uno con el otro._

_-¿Por qué vamos a tener problemas solo cuando los dos trabajemos hasta tarde?._

Kenshin se había inclinado sobre la oreja de Kaoru para decirle una picardía al oído, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se acerco Katsura.

_-Hola, Kenshin, hola Kaoru._

-_Supongo que Sano, te habrá dicho ya que decidí marcharme después de haber conseguido un principio de acuerdo –_le dijo Kenshin a su jefe-. _Y me reafirmo en mi decisión, Katsura, aunque ya sé el efecto que tendrá esto en mi carrera. Ya sabes que era muy importante para mi estar aquí esta noche. Estoy seguro de que Sano hará un trabajo estupendo cerrando el trato._

_-Eso no me preocupa. A mi me parece muy bien lo de delegar en los demás_ –replico Katsura-. S_oy un firme creyente en que hay que compartir el trabajo para que uno no acabe haciéndolo todo._

Entonces, tomó a Kaede por la cintura para luego volver a concentrarse en Kenshin. Kaoru pudo darse cuenta de que la madura pareja irradiaba amor.

-_Ciertamente _–añadió Katsura-. L_levo queriendo retirarme hace mucho tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de a quien podría reemplazarme. Tú tenias el cerebro y el talento, pero con franqueza, te faltaba corazón. Ahora, veo que ya tienes eso también. El trabajo de presidente es tuyo._

Kaoru sintió que Kenshin estaba rígido.

-_Katsura, ya no puedo trabajar todas esas horas._

_-Pues no lo hagas. Delega en otras personas. Contrata uno o dos ayudantes si es necesario. No tienes que hacer todo el trabajo personalmente. También tienes que vivir al mismo tiempo, hijo. Solo se vive una vez._

Con eso, Katsura le dio una palmada en la espalda y volvió a la pista de baile con Kaede. Aturdida, Kaoru miro a Kenshin y sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro que él tenia en el rostro.

-T_engo que estar de acuerdo con él. Realmente tienes corazón_. –dijo ella.

-_Ahora lo sé. Gracias a ti. _–replicó él abrazándola.

-_Eres el hombre más perfecto del mundo._

_-¿Yo¿Perfecto?._

_-Bueno, casi –_susurró ella, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en los labios-. _Casi perfecto._

**_FIN._**

****

**_

* * *

Bueno que les puedo decir mis niñas (os), aki esta el ultimo capitulo... en realidad fue un placer para mi escribir este fics, y ke les haya gustado... me da penita terminarlo, pero tengo muchos proyectos en mente y espero ke tambien los lean y se diviertan con ellos..._**

**_por mientras tengo un nuevo fics, que es el misterio del caballero del fenix, asi ke vayan a leerlo sino no les subo otro fics XDDDD_**

**_bueno espero verlas para la proxima _**

**_beshos_**

**_matta ne_**

**_Este ultimo capi va dedicado a todas las kazukos rk, y para las 3D y VG Muhas gracias por su apoyo mis cauras se los agradesco de corazon  
las kero mucho amigas...  
bueno me despido  
hasta la proxima  
no se olviden de dejar reviews  
ja ne  
_**


End file.
